


The Journey of the Arrow

by Bl4ckHunter



Series: Rewriting fates [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Better understanding, F/M, Future not set in stone, changing the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2020-10-06 08:04:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 43,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20503625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: Sequel to "The Journey of a Hero". Now understanding, who Oliver really is, Laurel, Thea, Moira, Quentin, Diggle, Felicity, Tommy and Roy attempt to help him and Sara on their journey to save their city. However, fate has a nasty way of attempting to fight back.





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Oliver continues his journey, Sara arrives, prompting Diggle, Felicity, Roy, Moira, Thea and Quentin to prepare for the upcoming danger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a sequel to "The Journey of a Hero", covering Season 2. If you have not read my previous story, I recommend you do to so.
> 
> The story will cover Season 2 but this time around, the characters will behave better than in canon, mainly Felicity and Laurel due to their reality checks and I have some creative liberties and ideas in mind as well. Save for some understandable occassions, they will treat Oliver better than before.
> 
> And to be blunt, the pairing will be Oliver/Sara. Any complaints about that it is not Oliver/Laurel, that Laurel is the one true Black Canary, that Sara is a selfish whore and other complaints of such nature are going to be ignored and deleted, since I am not going to waste my time on you and you are only going to annoy me and embarrass yourselves and waste our times. Don't like it, get a life and move on and look for Oliver/Laurel elsewhere.
> 
> You idiots have already forced my friends Stand with Ward and Queen and Phillipe363 to delete all their Oliver/Laurel stories which I have enjoyed reading and neither Aragorn II Elessar or will write those anymore either. I was tempted to delete my "The Dar(h)k War" series with Oliver/Earth-1 Laurel and start from the scratch with Oliver/Sara, which should tell you something.
> 
> I still plan to write Oliver/Earth-1 Laurel in my series. Outside of it, save for one-shots and shorter stories, I am not going to write the pairing anymore. And while I do consider writing Oliver/Earth-2 Laurel, the Katie Cassidy fanatics quickly make me reconsider my decision. Yes, the Laurel fanatics are actually Katie Cassidy fanatics and I admit, she is a decent actress and among my favorite actresses but to be honest, she does not fit as the Black Canary and her journey as Black Canary was mishandled, trained by a boxer Ted Grant and few weeks with Nyssa does not make her anywhere as good as Sara.
> 
> And I'm not going to give a damn about if you will complain that Katie Cassidy is a great actress, Caity Lotz is horrible, that Laurel is a good person, while Sara is a selfish whore etc. All you will accomplish will be annoying me and embarrassing yourselves. All your comments will be deleted and ignored, since I am not going to waste my time on you. I actually like both actresses.
> 
> Like I said, don't like it, get a life, move on and look for Oliver/Laurel elsewhere, instead of harrassing me.
> 
> This is your only warning, understood? If you will harrass me despite that, you will only show what a bunch of pathetic fucking losers you are with no normal lives whatsoever that need to fulfill yourselves by throwing shit at me and treat Caity Lotz and Sara like fucking crap.
> 
> To the rest, sorry but I needed to let this out. The mania around Laurel is getting on my last nerves now.
> 
> Updates will be at least one chapter per week, due to trying to think of creative changes, personal life and other stories I'm working on.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

** _The Glades_ **

"You don't have to always accompany me, you know that, do you, Roy?" Sin said as Roy accompanied her down the alley.

"Look, what happened during the Undertaking, might happen again and I don't want to see you get hurt." Roy said.

"Well, you're my knight in shining armor." Sin teased as Roy laughed.

Four men then surrounded them and Roy and Sin immediately knew they were getting into trouble.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here, boys." One of the men smirked, laughing.

"What are you kids doing out here late at night?" Another man teased.

"Look, we're not looking for trouble, OK?" Sin pleaded.

"Leave her alone, OK?" Roy said, stepping up.

"Oh, you want your boyfriend to step up for you? How sweet." The thug said.

Roy dodged his punch and slammed him against a dumpster. Another thug pulled out a knife but Roy grabbed him by his wrist and knocked it away, kicking him in the stomach and throwing him down.

Then he heard 'click' as he felt a barrel of the gun at the back of his head.

"Guess you didn't count on that, did you?"

Roy froze, wondering what could he do.

"Please, please, don't…" Sin begged, terrified, when suddenly from above jumped down a woman with platinum blonde hair and black leather suit and a metal staff, beating them up quickly and knocking down the thug, who had Roy at gunpoint.

"Whoa!" Sin exclaimed in astonishment, staring at the blonde as she turned to Roy and Sin.

"You OK?" The blonde asked and Roy immediately recognized her voice, although he couldn't let her know that as he tried to act as shocked as he could, which did not take too much effort.

"Yeah." Roy said, nodding. He had to act though like he didn't know her, which technically, he did not, considering that it's not the same Sara he had met on Waverider. "Who… who… where the hell did you come from?"

The blonde didn't reply. Instead, she climbed on a dumpster and on a ladder to the fire escape and rushed up to the rooftop.

"Who the hell was that?" Sin wondered.

"A friend." Roy said cryptically, knowing he had to tell Thea, Moira, Quentin, Felicity, Diggle, Laurel and Tommy.

* * *

** _Starling City_ **

"Carter Bowen, you have failed this city!" One of the four men in the hoods said, aiming their SMGs at Carter.

"Who… who are you?" Carter asked, frightened as they attacked him in his suite.

"We are the Hoods! And we're taking this city back! The Mayor and the City Hall has promised to protect all the people, not just the wealthy!" One of the Hoods said.

Suddenly, the archer in green hood jumped in through the window, shooting down one of the Hoods, firing an arrow from his Oneida Kestrel compound bow. The rest of them opened fire as the archer took cover behind a couch before firing another arrow that exploded in a net, ensnaring the remaining two Hoods before the archer fired another arrow, shooting the gun off another Hood.

"It's over." The archer said.

"You want to help him? After what people like him did to us? There was no justice for people like Merlyns and the Queens did to us until you showed us. You showed us!" The man snarled.

"This is not going to change what happened." The archer sneered.

"At least I'll get justice for my family." The man pulled out his gun as the archer fired, shooting him in the shoulder, as he fell down.

"Don't make me kill you." The archer warned as the man glared.

"You'll do it anyway. You're a killer." The man said.

The archer knocked him out instead.

* * *

** _Later, the Lair_ **

Oliver returned to the lair under the Verdant club, which was now under Thea's management as Felicity entered through another entrance.

"Hey." Felicity smiled.

"Hey." Oliver said as he and Diggle hugged her.

"I thought you'd be released in two months." Diggle said.

"Early parole. Good behavior." Felicity said before she showed a metal bracelet on her wrist. "Although they're monitoring me now, so… if I hack into governmental services…"

Oliver nodded, disappointed a little by Felicity's past. "You should've told me what you were doing in college."

"I know. I know." Felicity said. "But to be fair, and I don't mean to be a bitch but you don't talk much about what you had been through on the island, either. Not that I blame you, I just…" She stopped, not wanting to reveal to Oliver that she, Diggle and the people that Oliver cares about, know about what happened to Oliver during the five years he was gone.

"I've met some Hood copycats." Oliver said. "And honestly, now that people on the List are gone and now they're following my lead… I just…"

"…you don't see why you're doing this." Diggle realized.

"For the past year, I've been trying to avenge my father. But now that I have… I feel like something is missing." Oliver said. A part of him wanted to be with Laurel but she had made it clear she couldn't be with him, considering their past.

"Maybe this city needs more than a vigilante crossing names off the List now, Oliver." Diggle pointed out.

"It needs something more. Something better. As a vigilante, they can destroy me. But as a symbol… maybe I can be everlasting. Eternal." Oliver said. "Maybe I can save this city like that."

"Maybe this city needs more than a vigilante." Felicity said.

"It needs a hero." Oliver said, picking an arrow from a stand.

"It's kind of a pity the Hoods ruined your codename." Felicity said.

"No, it's good. I never was a fan of the name anyway. I don't want to be called the Hood anymore."

"OK, so how do you want to be called?" Diggle asked as Oliver looked at the arrow in his hand, considering.

Diggle's phone then rang as he looked at it and saw a message from Roy as he showed Felicity the text and she widened her eyes.

"_I SAW SARA TODAY. WE NEED TO MEET ASAP._"

"Uh, a friend of mine needs to help update the security of his client." Diggle turned to Felicity. "Would you mind helping him with the security system?"

"OK." Felicity nodded. "Oliver, if you need help—"

"I'll call you." Oliver said.

* * *

** _Starling City_ **

Tommy drove back to Starling City after being in federal custody because of Malcolm's involvement in the Undertaking as he saw Roy's text.

"Driver, I'd like a detour."

* * *

"What happened to you hunting the vigilante?" Hilton asked, surprised that Quentin has apparently given up on his obsession with the Hood as they entered the cruiser.

"Honestly, considering how much good has he been doing, much more than our department, might I add, what's the point?" Quentin shrugged. "Besides, something tells me this city would be much worse if he was gone."

"You know you could lose your badge for thinking that way." Hilton pointed out.

"As long as I'm doing whatever it takes to save this city, I don't care anymore, honestly." Quentin said, making Hilton wonder why has Quentin's attitude towards the vigilante changed.

* * *

** _District Attorney's office_ **

"Mayor Drew would like to update our policies on the prison system." D.A. Kate Spencer told Laurel. "I know you've been here just for a month but—"

Laurel looked at the text and she turned to Spencer. "Actually, I have an emergency, today, so I have to leave, so if you won't—"

"Of course, of course." Spencer nodded.

* * *

** _Clock tower_ **

The blonde climbed into the clock tower, as she put down her wig and mask as Sara looked at herself in the window and took a breath. She still loved Oliver and had feelings for Nyssa… but how could she bring him into the darkness that has consumed her? On the other hand, if she would defy Ra's, they'd hunt her family down.

"Oh, Ollie… what am I supposed to do?" Sara breathed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you guys think? Is it good? Is it bad? Should I continue?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


	2. Planning next steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone tries to come up with how to plan their future, while Oliver attempts to fix the damage done after the Undertaking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

"She's back in Starling?" Laurel asked as she, Felicity, Diggle, Tommy, Quentin and Roy met in a café. "Roy, are you sure?"

"I don't know who else would put on black leather and platinum blonde wig. And that voice is not one I'd forget anytime soon." Roy said.

"Did you go after her?" Felicity asked as Roy snorted.

"What and let her kick my ass like how Sara told me she did it the first time I confronted her? No thanks." Roy snorted.

"Well, we can't let her keep hiding." Quentin said. "But on the other hand, who knows if the League is not gonna come after us as well. Where is she even hanging around, anyway?"

"From what she told me, it was an abandoned clock tower in the Glades." Roy said.

"What exactly are we gonna do? I mean, once Slade shows up, who knows what can happen." Tommy pointed out.

"We'll be ready." Quentin said. "In the meantime, I think we need to be as careful as we can. Look, I think we shouldn't take any chances and try to go after her on our own, anyone of us. Sooner or later, Sara will confront us or Oliver."

Everyone nodded in agreement and understanding.

"And what about letting Oliver recruit me?" Roy said. "I mean, Sara said that I was pretty good in his team."

"Yeah but I think we need to find a good opportunity to do so, first. I mean, if it doesn't go as we plan, you could get killed." Diggle said.

"I think we could give you a heads-up so that you could help of something comes up." Felicity said. "If you can impress Oliver, he might let you in sooner."

"Not a bad idea." Tommy nodded.

* * *

** _Central City_ **

"OK, that's enough." Samantha said as Oliver caught the ball.

"Nice catch." Oliver said as William smiled.

"When are you gonna come here again, Dad?" William asked.

"I don't know yet." Oliver admitted before approaching Samantha. "Thank you."

"Oliver, don't make me regret this." Samantha pleaded.

"Samantha, I… I can't promise that but I'll do my best. You know I'm not that person anymore." Oliver said.

"I know. And for what it's worth, tell Laurel that I'm sorry." Samantha said.

"I will." Oliver said.

"Does anyone else know?" Samantha asked.

"Laurel, her Dad, Thea and Tommy. Mom told them. No more secrets." Oliver said as she sighed.

"Oliver, I don't want him anywhere near this, alright? Look, I know I have no right to do this but if I'll have to, I'll keep my son as far away as I'll have to, rather than letting him get hurt because of you. After what your parents have done—"

"I understand. But, please, give me a chance. I'm trying." Oliver said as she nodded.

"That's the least I can give you." Samantha nodded before she accompanied him out.

* * *

** _Later, Queen Consolidated_ **

"Oliver, are you sure it is a good idea to invite Tommy here?" Ray asked. "I mean, his and your name is now associated with terrorism."

"That's why we're going to work together to redeem our family name." Oliver said as Ray nodded as Tommy entered, adjusting his suit.

"Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen." Oliver said. "Please, welcome our new board member, Tommy Merlyn."

Needless to say, they were all less than happy to see Tommy, to say the least.

"I know a lot of you are unhappy to see me here and I can understand why that is but I can promise you, I am not my father and Oliver is not like his father or his mother either." Tommy said. "We are trying to redeem our family names and create a better legacy for our city after the attempted destruction of the Glades Oliver's parents and my father took part in and with your help, I believe we can accomplish that

I do not intend to hurt anyone here or the city that has suffered, as a consequence of our parents' action but we plan to create rebuild this city and turn it into something better than it is. Whether you will help us or not, is up to you. But before you make up your mind, ask yourselves, whether the sins of the fathers or mothers are sins of the sons and whether they deserve to be punished for the rest of their lives."

The board members considered before turning to each other.

"Well, I for one, think we should help them." Walter said as he entered, while the board members got up.

"Mr. Steele." Mr. Dennis said. "It has been my understanding that you have stepped down as CEO."

"I have. I now work as CFO of Starling National Bank and I intend to support Mr. Queen and Mr. Merlyn all the way until the end, since I believe in redemption. Now, is there anyone else, who may consider their decision now?" Walter offered.

"They have my support." Ray said as he got up.

"And mine." Another board member said as some of them got up too.

* * *

** _The Glades_ **

"Are you sure you want to leave?" Joanna asked as Laurel was packing her things.

"Look, CNRI is a good initiative but in the D.A.'s office, we can do more than that." Laurel said. "You've seen now how broken the system was."

Joanna sighed, knowing Laurel had a point. "I just hope you know what you're doing. Spencer is quite crooked."

"I'll rein her in, if I'll have to." Laurel said, as she picked her bag, while Joanna chuckled, knowing that would be a challenge.

* * *

Laurel was walking towards her car and unlocking the door before she saw three men nearing her in the reflection of the window. Laurel whirled around, pulling out pepper spray, spraying it across the face of one of them as he screamed, before she dodged as another one attempted to hit her and grabbed her by her throat.

Suddenly, the blonde in black jumped down, beating them up with her staff and knocking them out as she looked at Laurel.

"You OK?" The blonde asked as Laurel breathed out, nodding. "Did they hurt you?"

"No." Laurel said, immediately recognizing her voice, but she had to play her part and be as shocked as possible. "Who… you…" The blonde was about to leave as she turned around. "Wait! Don't go. Please. Who are you?"

"Go home. It's not safe out here." The blonde said, vanishing in the shadows.

"Sara…" Laurel said lowly, sad that her sister was keeping her distance from her.

* * *

In another part of the Glades, China White encountered a figure in shadows.

"I hear you have some unfinished business with Oliver Queen." The man said, speaking with an Australian accent.

"So I do." White said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Slade is working with China White. I have something planned for those two later.
> 
> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.


	3. China White strikes back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Oliver deals with China White and Ben Turner, Felicity and Diggle execute their plan to let Oliver recruit Roy, while things get more complicated with Sara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

** _The Glades_ **

China White was in the middle of the road, twirling a pair of karambit knives and threw them, breaking the windshield of the FEMA truck and killing the driver and his colleague as a group of bikers was hijacking it.

In a distance, Roy was observing from his Mustang, wondering if he should interfere before remembering Sara's advice as he was about to hit the gas and shift the gear but pulled away from the lever, deciding to be more cautious this time.

* * *

** _Verdant_ **

In Verdant, the night was going wild as the party music sounded out throughout the whole club.

"We're gonna need more sparring dummies." Oliver said, approaching Diggle.

"I'll start ordering them in bulk." Diggle said. "This means you're ready to start crusade 2.0?"

"I'm ready, I just don't know where to begin." Oliver said. "Last year, I had the List. Getting justice was as simple as crossing names out of a book."

"This is Starling City. You never have to look far to find someone engaged in illegal activity." Diggle pointed out.

"Guess so." Oliver nodded.

"Lyla's got her hands full, now that she's a director of A.R.G.U.S., looking for clues on this Ninth Circle." Diggle said.

"Where did she even get the evidence on Waller?" Oliver wondered. "My only leverage on her was Hong Kong?"

Diggle took a breath. "I guess we all have a guardian angel, Oliver."

"How are things between you two?" Oliver inquired.

"We're… working it out." Diggle admitted. "It's been… slow five months."

"Hey! I didn't see you come in." Thea said as she showed up.

"I had a secret entrance installed, when I ran the club." Oliver said and Thea gave him a look, suspecting it was truth as she was disturbed. "Kidding." Oliver chuckled but Thea _knew_ he was anything but kidding but she chuckled, a bit forcefully, nodding before her phone rang as she looked at the text.

"OK, I gotta take this. I'll be right back." Thea said, rushing out.

* * *

"What?" Thea asked, meeting Roy outside with Diggle.

"I think we have a problem." Roy said. "China White, she's back."

"What?" Thea demanded. "Roy, are you—"

"An Asian woman with stark white hair, black suit and karambit knives?" Roy asked sarcastically. "She's been hijacking FEMA trucks in the Glades. If this doesn't stop now, Glades Memorial will be forced to closed and no cop would ever dare to go this deep into the Glades, at least not alone."

"Well, I guess now we know what should be Oliver's new target." Diggle noted.

"And what about Sara? I mean, how are we supposed to—"

"I want to find her as much as you do but I don't think it's worth the risk to engage her, Roy." Diggle said. "Besides, remember, she's not the same Sara we know, she might kill you, if you're not careful."

"I'm pretty sure she'll go after Sin, sooner or later." Roy pointed out. "Trying to look after her, maybe that could be our opportunity."

"How is she anyway?" Thea asked. "Sin, I mean?"

"Well, glad that there's someone looking out for her." Roy shrugged.

"And you haven't seen her with Sara?" Diggle inquired.

"Not yet." Roy said. "And I'm not sure if confronting her is a good idea, at least for me. She doesn't know me but she might let Thea, Lance or Laurel in."

"Yeah but how exactly are we gonna do that? And why is she even here, I mean if Ra's wants to recruit Ollie into the League, our options may be limited." Thea pointed out.

"We'll figure something out. Or maybe we should think about how to make Oliver consider recruiting me." Roy said.

"I might have an idea but you need to listen to everything I say and be careful." Diggle said as Roy nodded in understanding.

* * *

** _Queen Consolidated_ **

"Look, Ollie, I think it might be best to shut down the research on the skeleton key." Tommy said, looking at the documents. "I mean, in the wrong hands, it could be used for hacking into military facilities, banks… I mean, after what our parents did, we don't want to be responsible for something like that happening, ever again."

Oliver considered. "You might have a point there. I'll make a call and order them to shut it down." Then, his phone rang as he answered the call. "Yeah, Felicity? Uh-huh. Be right there." He hung up as he got up.

"That kind of emergency?" Tommy asked as Oliver nodded.

"Tommy, can you—"

"Don't worry, I got your back." Tommy promised as Oliver left, as a moment later, Ray entered.

"Where did Oliver go?" Ray asked.

"Got a meeting he forgot he had made." Tommy said, covering for him.

"Huh. That's happened… third time now." Ray wondered. "Is he gonna come for the benefit later tonight?"

"He might be a little late but I wouldn't worry." Tommy assured him.

"Guess you two are still thick as thieves, aren't you?" Ray teased as Tommy chuckled.

* * *

** _Later, FEMA facility_ **

Men on bikes stormed into the facility as they shot the man on sight and went to the narrow gap between the two trucks, about to kill another man, who begged for his life before…

"Down!" The Arrow barked as the man crouched, while two arrows shot the gunmen in their shoulders as they fell on the ground. "Make your delivery!" The Arrow ordered as the man was entering the truck but suddenly, a 'woosh' sound cut the air as a karambit knife hit the man's throat, killing him as he fell down.

"The Emerald Archer." China White said mockingly as the Arrow glared at her. "We have a long way to go, Oliver." Oliver widened his eyes. "I've suspected since I saw you in Laurel Lance's apartment last year. This time, you're going down."

"We'll see about that." The Arrow sneered as he fired an arrow, when a man slid down the sides of the trucks as a set of steel claws was set into the brass knuckles he held, slicing through the arrow.

"I don't think my new friend agrees with you." China White said. "You see, our new partnership was easily cemented. See, I was eager to you dead and he was eager to kill you."

The Arrow kept firing arrows as Ben Turner sliced each of them through with his claws, while China White entered the truck.

"You'll have to do better than that." Turner taunted as White was hijacking the truck.

"With pleasure." The Arrow sneered before Turner rushed at him. The Arrow blocked with his bow as Turner swung his claws, forcing the Arrow to retreat. The Arrow dodged as Turner attempted to slice his head off, pushing him towards a narrow gap with steam pipes as SCPD entered with Pike in charge.

"SCPD! You're surrounded! Put down your weapons or we will open fire!" Pike yelled as Oliver and Turner were in stalemate before turning to the police. Oliver ducked as Turner cut into a pipe and steam burst out before both of them ran as the police opened fire. Oliver kept on running as he went outside until he saw a red car and was surprised to see…

"Get in. Get in, now!" Roy yelled as Oliver considered. He didn't have time to hesitate as he rushed into the car and Roy hit the gas, driving away and luckily, the police didn't notice them.

"You saved my ass, I thought I should repay the favor." Roy said as Oliver panted out. Normally, he'd be really mad at Roy but right now he was happy to make it out. "Guess we're even."

* * *

_ **The Glades** _

Roy drove Oliver back to the club into a back alley as they stopped.

Oliver breathed out as Roy stared at him, expecting Oliver to yell at him or threaten to kill him as Oliver stared back for a few moments before taking a breath as he offered his hand. "Thank you."

"It was nothing. You saved me, Oliver. Thought I should repay the favor." Roy said, shaking his hand with Oliver as he turned off the police band, listening to the transmission, hearing the police looking for the Arrow as Oliver realized that he had been eavesdropping.

"How did you know it was me?" Oliver asked, turning to Roy.

Roy considered, thinking of a lie. "Thea told me she told you I was in danger, when the Savior kidnapped me six months ago. A little bit later, the Hood saved my life. And then, when you made the speech when you confronted us in Merlyn Global Group, when we were looking for the Hood, I suspected it was you but until now I wasn't sure. And don't worry, I haven't and am not gonna tell anyone else. I'm pretty sure if I did, you'd put an arrow in me."

"Trust that instinct." Oliver nodded, giving Roy a look at which he winced and paled for a second.

"I got a feeling we might be doing this more than once." Roy said. "And you're not the only one trying to make this city a better place. Let me help you. Please. I can't just sit by and do nothing. You saved my life and helped me realize it wasn't much of a life. Let me help you save your city. Teach me. Please. You don't have to do this alone."

Oliver took a breath and considered, seeing a bit of himself in Roy. "I'll think about it. When I make up my mind, I'll let you know. But until then, don't get yourself into trouble again and stay back and leave it to me, OK?"

Roy nodded in understanding. Oliver was about to leave, when Roy spoke up.

"You should know, there's someone else in the Glades taking on the bad guys, just like you do." Roy said as Oliver turned his head, interested. "Few nights ago, I saw a woman. A blonde in black leather with a staff beat the crap out of some creeps picking on me and my friend. And I gotta tell you, she was good. Really good. I thought you might wanna know there could be other vigilantes following in your footsteps."

Oliver narrowed his eyes. "Do you know anything else about her?"

"I've asked around. Some people have seen her go into an abandoned clock tower in the Glades. I considered I would go after her too but on second thought, I wasn't sure it was worth the risk, from what I've seen how good she was." Roy said.

"You did the right thing. Thank you for letting me know." Oliver nodded.

"What are you gonna do about her?" Roy asked. "Look, I think she's just like you. Someone trying to make this city a better place."

"That remains to be seen. It depends on whose side is she on." Oliver said before leaving as Roy sighed.

"I know already whose side is she on." Roy admitted.

* * *

** _Later, the Lair_ **

Oliver was stitching up his injury as Felicity neared him. "Does it hurt?"

"Not as much as some things." Oliver sighed, leaning onto the table.

"I love that we live in a city, where the police are more interested in catching you than the drug-stealing mobsters." Felicity drawled. "Our tax dollars at work."

"The authorities have always gone after the vigilante." Diggle pointed out.

"This time was different." Oliver protested.

"Why?" Diggle asked, turning to Oliver.

"Because they got in my way." Oliver sneered, getting up, frustrated as he limped. "I can barely make things better as Oliver Queen and now I can't make things better as the vigilante. Don't you see how infuriating it is? And now, White has put the two and two together, she knows who I am."

"What? How?" Felicity asked as she and Diggle winced as Oliver took a breath.

"It's a long story but I've faced her before, during the five years I was gone." Oliver said as Felicity and Diggle frowned.

"And now she wants revenge." Diggle summed up as Oliver nodded.

"Wow. I wish you could be more open with us about the years you were gone but I don't blame you if you don't wanna talk about it." Felicity said.

"Maybe one day. But not today." Oliver sighed as he left. "Felicity, in the meantime, find out anything you can on recent sightings of a blonde woman in black leather in the Glades."

Diggle and Felicity were startled but luckily, Oliver had his back turned on them to see their reactions.

"What? Why?" Felicity demanded.

"We have another vigilante in town. I need to know whose side is she on." Oliver said.

"What are we gonna do?" Felicity whispered, once Oliver left.

"When Sara wants to confront Oliver, she will." Diggle said.

"But I can't give him nothing. And we can't let him put himself at risk like that." Felicity protested.

"Then don't." Diggle said as Felicity was confused. "Let this play out by itself. We don't have to get involved in everything."

* * *

** _The following evening, Queen Consolidated_ **

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear." Ray said, smiling as Oliver entered the benefit.

"I'm sorry, traffic was awful." Oliver said apologetically as he approached the podium with Tommy as they both cleared their throat. "Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. Sorry for the delay. Now I know there has been a lot of negative attention towards the Queen family and my friend Tommy Merlyn since the Undertaking and I know how you may feel about us and my sister Thea but to make things clear, my family did not support the Undertaking. The only members of the Queen family who followed actions of Malcolm Merlyn was my father, who had intended to back out." He then stepped back as Tommy took charge.

"So my father sabotaged the yacht, murdering Robert and condemning my best friend to five years in hell and leveraging his mother into assisting him by threatening her children's lives. I understand your anger towards me, Oliver and Thea, however unjustified it may be, but we are here to try to redeem our families' names and hopefully with your help, rebuild what has been lost because of my father and restore our city to its greatness." Tommy finished.

Oliver and Tommy stepped down, while Ray stepped up. "Ladies and gentlemen, Oliver Queen and Thomas Merlyn." The crowd applauded as Laurel smiled at them.

"Fashionably late, huh?" Laurel asked as Oliver was turning towards the exit.

Oliver smiled at her, turning around. "Sorry. Couldn't resist."

"Where are you going?" Laurel asked.

"Got a meeting with a friend." Oliver said quickly. "Am running late, actually."

* * *

** _Later, the Glades_ **

China White, Turner and her men were hijacking another truck as the Arrow drove down on his bike, firing an explosive arrow as one of the thugs were entering the truck and the explosion knocked him away.

"Go!" White ordered as she neared the Arrow with her knives. "I told you. On time to die."

Oliver dodged as Turner swung his claws and blocked White's strikes with his bow, holding his own against their combined efforts. The thugs were about to hijack another truck, when Roy grabbed him and slammed him against a dumpster and punched him in the face and knocked him out.

"No meds for you tonight, jerks." Roy sneered before entering the truck.

Turner blocked as Oliver swung his bow. Oliver blocked White's kick and dodged as she swung her knife before blocking Turner's claws. Oliver hit White in the chest, sending her crashing against a pile of crates before Turner grabbed Oliver from behind. Then, they saw lights as a truck driven by Roy drove by.

"You're not the only one allowed to bring a friend!" Oliver snarled.

Turner let Oliver go and ran away. White ran to catch up with the truck before Diggle tackled her down. Diggle and White got up as she glared.

"You couldn't beat me the last time." White said.

"You know what they say, 'Never back down.'" Diggle quipped.

* * *

Oliver entered a maze of crates, looking for Turner, who went out from the shadows, cutting Oliver in the back as Oliver groaned, while Turner disappeared in the shadows again. Oliver heard rustling of sheets as he whirled around and fired an arrow that Turner blocked with his claw.

"Go ahead. Waste your arrows." Turner said before Oliver shot him in the shoulder as Turner pinned him to a crate. "That hurt. But it won't stop me." Suddenly, the arrow electrocuted Turner as he trembled before falling down.

"That will." Oliver said before pressing his comms. "Dig? Roy?"

"_I can't hear him._" Roy called out.

* * *

Diggle was readying his gun, looking around for White before she hit him from behind and disarmed him. Diggle dodged as she attempted to cut him in the neck. They traded blows before White kicked him in the chest. White dodged Diggle's punch and knocked him down, making him kneel. Diggle was about to pull out a knife before Oliver drove down on his bike, firing an arrow and shooting White in the chest as she froze, blood filling her mouth as Oliver neared her, while she slumped to the ground, trembling.

"That was for Tatsu and Akio." Oliver sneered as White laughed.

"This isn't over yet, Oliver. You have no idea what's coming. Payback…" White said before she laid down and tilted her head as light left her eyes as Roy showed up and they all felt grim atmosphere in the air.

"What the hell did she mean by that?" Diggle wondered.

"I don't know." Oliver admitted, although he couldn't shake this dread feeling in his stomach before he saw a blonde woman in black on the opposite rooftop as he narrowed his eyes, wondering if it was the same woman Roy was talking about.

* * *

** _Later_ **

The SCPD was taking China White's corpse into a morgue before in front of them appeared a man in black and orange mask with blue armor plates on his body, with black sleeves, a belt of grenades across his chest, a sheathed sword on his back and guns strapped to his belt.

"Who the hell is that?" The driver wondered before Slade pulled out his gun, shooting them down and seizing White's corpse.

* * *

** _Verdant_ **

"You did well, Roy." Oliver said, shaking his hand with Roy. "Even though I told you to keep your distance."

"Does that mean I'm in?" Roy asked, enthusiastic.

"I… might need more partners, I'll admit." Oliver considered. "But you're not ready." Roy scowled. "I can teach you but it's gonna be tough."

"I can take a beating." Roy said as Oliver nodded.

"Warehouse 15 in Lakeview tomorrow, 5 A.M. I'm warning you, it's gonna be ugly." Oliver said. "Last chance, Roy."

"I'm not turning back." Roy said as he and Oliver shook hands. "And what about that woman?"

* * *

** _Laurel's apartment_ **

Sara was examining old family photos, missing her family and reminiscing before she heard the door click.

Laurel entered and turned on the lights as she saw a blonde in black leave through the window.

"Sara?" Laurel asked as she rushed to the window but Sara had vanished as Laurel sighed, sad. "Sara…"

Sara was on the rooftop, taking a breath and considering confronting Laurel and wondering how did Laurel know it was her, considering if Laurel had become smarter than Sara remembered.

* * *

** _Starling City_ **

China White came to as she got up on the table, seeing a drip attached to her vein with blood in a bag, realizing someone was transfusing blood into her.

"I feel… strange." White muttered.

"Stronger, should be the correct word." Slade said as he neared White. "We're not done yet. And I can show you how to not let death take you easily." White smirked. "Besides, we both have unfinished business with the kid."

"We certainly do." White said, insanity in her eyes.

* * *

"This is where we're gonna train?" Roy asked as the Arrow showed him the place.

"Distant and no one should follow us…" Oliver trailed off, when he looked around as his instincts turned on.

"What?" Roy asked.

"Someone's been following us." Oliver said.

* * *

Oliver climbed up on the rooftop as he faced the blonde in black. "You've been following me for the past few days. Why?" The blonde in black was silent. "Who are you?"

"Once you know, your life will never be the same." The woman challenged.

"I can take it." Oliver retorted.

"Not this time… _Ollie_." The woman finished as Oliver froze, realizing he had heard that voice before as he put her wig and mask down and then, he stepped back, putting his own hood down as he stared in shock.

"_Sara_?" Oliver gasped, shocked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I think you can guess things got a bit more complicated now. And frankly, I've always found it a bit stupid with the whole "gala or White". I mean, it was just like 3 minutes speech tops before stopping White, besides Diggle could've tried to stall her and they came up with this stupid choice to let Blood scold him in public, which was so freaking stupid.
> 
> And Turner survived because Oliver does not kill, unless he has to and White has given him no choice.
> 
> Hope you liked how I handled Oliver recruiting Roy and now they know about Sara. This should be interesting.
> 
> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.


	4. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver deals with the revelation of Sara being alive, while finding out why has she come back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

Oliver stared in disbelief. "Sara? But you're…"

"…dead? I think you're not the only one too stubborn to die." Sara said.

"Hey, Oliver, what's…" Roy climbed up and stopped at seeing Sara. She seemed a bit younger than the last time he had seen her but Roy needed to play his part and tried to act shocked. "Who—"

"How is this possible, Sara? I watched you die." Oliver said.

"Wait, Sara, as in Laurel's sister? I thought that she had drowned on the Gambit." Roy said, trying to act completely confused.

"You're Sin's friend, aren't you? Roy?" Sara said, turning to him before turning to Oliver. "He's your protégé now?"

"You… you're the one that's been following me in the past few days." Oliver realized. "Why?"

"You have no idea what you've started by killing Malcolm Merlyn." Sara said as Oliver was frozen in shock before the realization hit him.

"Sara—"

"I'll give you some time to let it sink in." Sara said before she did a throwing motion to the ground and an explosion followed and when the smoke dissipated, Sara was gone as Oliver and Roy just stared.

"Holy…" Roy whispered. While he already knew what kind of person Sara was, he has not seen her in action yet as he was amazed, while Oliver was just shocked. "What did she mean by that?" He asked, even though he had a pretty good idea.

"I don't know…" Oliver trailed off.

* * *

** _Later, the Lair_ **

"_Sara Lance_? Laurel's sister? Wait, isn't she… isn't she dead? You told everyone that she died when the Gambit went down, that she drowned." Felicity asked, knowing she, Roy and Diggle needed to keep their act, despite knowing the truth.

Oliver turned to them with a blank stare.

"You lied." Diggle said.

"When the Gambit capsized, Sara was pulled under." Oliver murmured. "It was so dark and cold… and I thought she drowned." He sighed. "About a year later, I saw her."

Diggle straightened. "You saw where, on the island? She drifted to the island too?"

"Not exactly." Oliver dodged.

"By that you mean that you lied about her drowning on Gambit and didn't want to tell anyone else the truth because it was much worse and they were better off not knowing." Felicity summed up as Oliver nodded.

"Yeah, well, it was my fault." Oliver said. "What happened was my fault."

"You can't blame yourself." Diggle said. "You couldn't have known that Merlyn would sabotage the boat."

"But I invited her. What happened to her, is on me." Oliver said as Roy, Diggle and Felicity sighed, wondering how could they help him with his guilt complex.

"Look, Sara made her own choice to go on Gambit. You may have invited her but she's the one, who said 'yes'. No one forced her to go." Roy tried to assure him but it didn't have much effect as he tried to think of what else to ask. "And… you have no idea what happened to her, later? I mean, how is she able to fight and…"

"No. Last time I saw her… she was a scared young girl. How could she have…" Oliver wiped his face as Felicity, Roy and Diggle looked at each other.

"What are you going to do about her?" Diggle asked as Oliver sighed.

"I don't know." Oliver admitted before he went out as Felicity, Roy and Diggle looked at each other.

"What should we do?" Felicity asked. "I mean, if Ra's is coming for Oliver—"

"We'll see how it plays out first." Diggle said.

* * *

** _The following day, Queen Consolidated_ **

"Sara is alive?" Tommy demanded, trying to act shocked. "What… how—"

"I don't know." Oliver said.

"What are you going to do?" Tommy asked.

"Find her. After that… we'll see." Oliver said as Tommy tensed, not that Oliver noticed, since the shock from the revelation had not dissipated.

* * *

** _SCPD_ **

"Alright, listen up!" Pike said. "Not only that we have to deal with the Hood, there have been recent sightings of a blonde female vigilante in black in the Glades. You know how our policy against the vigilantes go, so, I want you to focus on catching both the Arrow and that woman. We're the ones, who bring order and justice here and not these freaks."

Quentin paled, realizing things were becoming more complicated for Oliver and Sara.

"Quentin, you're alright?" Hilton said, noticing how agitated Quentin was.

"Sorry, I just… a blonde in black?" Quentin said. "Just caught me off-guard, that's all. Never expected another woman to follow in the Arrow's footsteps."

"The Arrow?" Hilton repeated.

"Yeah, I think it's more appropriate than the Hood. I mean, he hasn't dropped many bodies lately, so I think we could give him a benefit of the doubt. I mean, he helped save the Glades and stop Merlyn." Quentin pointed out.

"That may be so. But that doesn't change that he's broken the law." Hilton said. "I really wonder what happened to you."

"Let's just say I had my eyes opened, Lucas." Quentin said.

* * *

** _The Glades_ **

A man looked around in confusion as he was strapped to the chair by a cop.

"What the hell is this? Where am I?" The man demanded, confused.

"You are here to prove your worth." A man with a short beard said, as he approached the man as he picked a syringe with green liquid, injecting it into the man strapped to the chair.

"No, no, get that thing away from me! No! No!" The man strapped to the chair panicked before he spasmed violently as blood tears streamed from his eyes as he screamed in agony until he went limp as the bearded man touched his neck and sighed.

"Pity. We could've used him." A young Asian girl with dark hair said.

"There's no short supply of lab rats." The bearded man said. "I'm pleased our new ally has reached out, now that A.R.G.U.S. is somehow aware of us."

* * *

** _District Attorney's office_ **

"Ollie says she hasn't told him anything yet? Uh-uh. Thanks, Tommy." Laurel hung up and sighed, sad and disappointed as she sat at her desk and hung up.

"Is everything alright, Laurel?" Assistant District Attorney Donner asked.

"Family issues." Laurel said cryptically.

"Is your father—"

"No, not my Dad. Someone I haven't had the chance to talk to in years. Not sure she's ready to see me again." Laurel said.

"Well, what about inviting her to dinner?" Donner suggested and Laurel winced, remembering what Sara had told her about what happened the first time Laurel found out she was alive.

"It… it's not that simple." Laurel sighed.

* * *

** _Verdant_ **

Oliver entered Verdant as he drove on his bike but as he entered through the back entrance, he sensed that Sara had snuck up on him as he turned around to face her as both of them looked conflicted before Sara spoke up.

"Did you tell my family that I'm alive?" Sara demanded.

"No." Oliver said.

"Laurel suspects something." Sara said. "She… might be onto me." She turned away before Oliver passed by her to face her again.

"Sara. I saw you die." Oliver said.

"Not the first time that's happened, right?" Sara said ironically. "And I thought you were dead, too. What happened to Slade?"

"Where have you been?" Oliver asked, dodging her question, not wanting to even think about Slade.

"Everywhere." Sara said cryptically

"That's not an answer." Oliver argued.

"Well, it's the one you're getting." Sara said as she looked away. "About a year ago, I started hearing tales of the Starling City vigilante. The man in the green hood. I knew it was you."

"I had never known you as much of a fighter. Where did you pick that up?" Oliver inquired.

"I met some rough people. Thought I should get rougher, too." Sara said.

"Sara. Why did you come back?" Oliver demanded as Sara sighed.

"I… didn't have much of a choice." Sara explained.

"What do you mean?" Oliver asked.

Sara took a breath. "You've interested the people that I met, when you killed Malcolm Merlyn."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since Sebastian Blood and Isabel Rochev are out of the picture, I think you can guess who else is Slade working with, asides from China White.
> 
> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.


	5. The Mayor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver takes on the epidemic of the military weapons in the Glades, while realizing why did Sara come back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

"The League of Assassins?" Oliver repeated, once Sara told him where she ended up after the Amazo as he stepped back in shock, processing the news.

"I know it must be a lot to take in." Sara nodded.

"That's where you've been the past four years. That's where you learned to fight. You're one of them." Oliver realized.

Sara took a breath as she stared at him sadly. "After the freighter, a member of the League rescued me. Took me in and brought me to Nanda Parbat. They remade me into who I am. And I swore my allegiance to them."

"Then why did you come here? Did Ra's send you after me?" Oliver demanded. "Is it because I killed Malcolm?"

Sara nodded. "You know he was one of us?"

"Tommy told me that his Dad had gone to Nanda Parbat after his mother died. I put it together from there." Oliver explained as a dreadful idea occurred to him. "Did you come here to kill me?"

"No. I'd never do that." Sara immediately said, assuring him as she held his hands. "Ollie. I'm sorry for everything that's happened between us but I'd never hurt you."

"Then why?" Oliver demanded, not sure if he could trust Sara at the moment.

Sara sighed. "Ra's released Malcolm years ago under the condition he'd follow their code of honor. But Malcolm didn't ask Ra's for permission with his Undertaking and such violation is punished by death. But you did the job and you impressed Ra's since you beat one of his best men. His horseman. And now he's interested in you."

"Do you honestly believe I'd ever join the League?" Oliver demanded.

"Ollie, you need to understand that once Ra's sets his mind onto something, there's no way out of this. I came here because it was the only way Ra's wouldn't make you choose by force. If he'll have to, he'll target your Mom, Thea, Tommy, anyone you care about, to join us." Sara pleaded.

"But what about you?" Oliver asked as he stared at his former lover sadly as he saw the look in her eyes, the same one he had, after he beat one of Ivo's men to death with a rock or after he tortured Shrieve.

"It's too late for me. I can't disobey him. I don't have a choice." Sara said sadly as she sighed.

"Yes, you do. You don't have to do this. Stay with us. Please." Oliver pleaded.

"I can't. I'm a murderer, Ollie. You think that my family will be happy to see me?" Sara asked as Oliver considered and sighed, knowing how much pain was she in. "Besides, if I try to leave, they'll hunt my family down."

Oliver sighed, considering his options. He knew that there might be a way out of the League of Assassins but he wasn't sure he could face someone like Ra's al Ghul, if he was barely able to stop Malcolm.

"Ollie?" Thea asked as she entered through the back entrance from the stockroom as Oliver tensed and turned around and narrowed her eyes. "Who were you talking to?"

"Just a friend. On a speaker. I hung up." Oliver said as he took a glance behind and saw that Sara had managed to vanish.

Thea narrowed her eyes. "Funny, that voice sounded a lot like…" She trailed off, wondering if Oliver was talking to Sara.

"Who?" Oliver inquired.

"Never mind, I must have been imagining it." Thea said as Oliver nodded and sighed in relief. The last thing he needed, was his sister putting herself into an unnecessary danger and being onto him and Sara. "Are we gonna go see Mom now?"

"Sure." Oliver said. While he was angry at first that Moira had lied about Thea's real parentage and William, they all agreed to try to start over.

* * *

** _Later, Iron Heights_ **

"I'm not sure I can fight the death penalty and win over the jury, even though I was acting under duress." Moira said as they sat down with Oliver, Thea and Moira's attorney Jean Loring.

"Mom, you promised us that we'd start over and despite the secrets that you've been keeping, we still love you." Thea pleaded, not wanting to repeat the same mistakes they did in the future, from what Sara had told them.

"To be honest, there's not much we can use for her defense but I'm trying to build a strong case." Jean explained and Oliver sighed as both Thea and Moira knew that there was something else going on in his mind.

"Ollie, I know it's a lot to take in and—"

"That's an understatement." Oliver said. "Look, it's… let's just say I've got a lot on my mind right now."

"Is there something you want to talk with us about, Oliver? We're here for you, you know that." Moira pleaded, trying to reach him as she held his hand.

"I… I'm not sure I'm ready." Oliver admitted as he got up.

* * *

** _SCPD_ **

Quentin was looking over the police reports as Hilton approached him and narrowed his eyes. "Last year you went after the Arrow, this time you're going after that girl in the mask that showed up in the Glades?"

"I'm not…" Quentin sighed, taking a breath. "Look, it's not exactly what you think, Lucas. I… look, the reason I wanted to take down the Arrow, was because he himself acted like he was above the law but let's be honest with each other and look around. Where has the law gotten us? Half the force and Commissioner Nudocerdo were in the Starling elite's pocket until the Arrow intervened and nowadays, he's not dropping as many bodies as he used to and how many times has he saved Laurel? Besides, he stopped Merlyn and helped save the Glades. That should earn him some benefit of the doubt."

Hilton nodded, considering Quentin's point.

"Look, do I approve of what he does? No. My position on that hasn't changed. But maybe we should stop seeing him as a threat and start seeing him as someone trying to make this city a better place, only he's not restrained by law like we are."

"And that woman? You want to know if she's like him or if she's a threat?" Hilton asked.

"You could say that." Quentin admitted, considering the threat of the League as Hilton considered for a moment before nodding in understanding.

"Just be careful, Quentin. You and Merlyn might have saved the city but doesn't change much here." Hilton said.

* * *

_ **Later, the docks** _

In an alley in the Glades, the Arrow was on a rooftop as he jumped down, avoiding gunfire from three thugs with automatic rifles.

"Over there!" One thug yelled.

"Where, man?!"

"There!"

The Arrow, now wearing a green domino mask, fired an arrow that exploded in bola, restraining one of the thugs as he was hanging upside down. Two thugs opened fire as the Arrow jumped down and shot them in the chests as they fell down, while the two remaining thugs dropped their weapons and ran before the Arrow shot them both in the leg as they fell down. The Arrow neared the thug hanging upside down as he held the rifle.

"Where are you getting the guns?" The Arrow demanded.

"Are you going to kill me? Word's out on you. You'll kill… but only if you'll have to." The thug taunted.

"I'm considering making an exception in your case." The Arrow growled, while Roy in red hoodie and with a red domino mask went out from around the corner and shot the two remaining thugs in the legs as well before Roy neared them and knocked them out.

"Took down another gangbanger, Arrow. They were armed with M4A1 assault rifles." Roy said.

"Military grade." Oliver realized.

"Where did they get their hands on military grade weapons?" Roy wondered.

"Good question." Oliver mused. "They might have been stolen."

"Speaking of which, you're almost late for your party." Roy said as Oliver winced.

"You did well tonight." Oliver patted Roy on his back. "But considering the weapons the carry…"

"Stay back. Got it." Roy nodded.

"You still need to improve your form anyway." Oliver said.

* * *

** _Later, Queen Manor_ **

Oliver arrived just in time into the manor as Tommy, Laurel, Felicity, Diggle, Thea and Roy were in the manor, inviting in the guests as Oliver and Tommy were mingling with the investors, trying to attract more investors for Queen Consolidated.

"Are you sure she was in your apartment?" Tommy asked as Laurel nodded.

"I don't think Ollie would be stalking me like that anymore. It must have been Sara, I'm sure of it." Laurel said. "Some of the photos in my apartment were misplaced, I checked."

"Contacting her is too risky, Laurel." Diggle pointed out.

"I know it is. But I know that she and Ollie will do anything to protect me, so it's a risk I'm willing to take." Laurel said.

"Didn't Sara, I mean, future Sara tell us that we should all be careful what butterflies are we gonna step on? Too many changes, who knows how many things we'll screw up." Roy argued.

"He's not wrong." Felicity nodded.

"I'm pretty sure she was in Verdant this morning." Thea said. "I thought I had heard her voice, when I came in today."

"The question is, what are we gonna do to make sure Ra's is not gonna force Oliver to join the League?" Tommy said.

"I'm not sure there's anything we can think of right now." Diggle admitted.

"Wait, there's Oliver." Roy neared Oliver and glanced towards a corner, saying he wanted to talk in private as Oliver went aside with Roy.

"Hey. Is everything—"

"OK, I've asked around in the Glades and I think I know who's behind the weapons. It's a crime lord, who just showed up. He calls himself 'The Mayor'. Not like the actual mayor." Roy said.

"Do you know anything else about him?" Oliver asked.

"Not really. But whoever this guy is, he's gotta be connected to the military somehow." Roy pointed out. "What about Sara? I mean, Dig told me she's connected to this league of killers or whatever and that they want you and sent Sara after you. He mentioned that these are really dangerous people."

"I don't know yet." Oliver sighed.

* * *

** _The next day, A.R.G.U.S._ **

Diggle entered Lyla's office as she hugged him and kissed him.

"Well, how are we doing today, Johnny?" Lyla asked.

"I came here to ask you about something." Diggle said as Lyla sighed.

"Johnny, we've been after this circle for months and whoever they are, they're good and know how to cover their tracks. This Dante is really elusive." Lyla said.

"I didn't come here to talk about the Ninth Circle." Diggle said and Lyla nodded, realizing why he came.

"The stolen weapons. A crate of 12 M4A1s went missing from Camp Kirby two months ago." Lyla explained.

"Yeah, I think I know where they went." Diggle nodded.

"Every crate was fitted with a GPS system, so they can be remote tracked." Lyla handed Diggle a flash drive discreetly. "I tried pulling it up but it's not receiving. Must have been deactivated."

"Thanks, Lyla." Diggle said as she glanced at the flash drive in his hand before he took a breath. "Look, I… know I've messed up in the past. And I can't promise I won't mess up in the future anymore but… I've had time to think about how things turned out between us. I know we might never get there and that I have a long way to go… but I'd like to give us another chance." He turned to Lyla with pleading eyes.

"I think I'd like that too. You know what, if you're able to find the weapons, I might consider it." Lyla teased as Diggle chuckled.

* * *

** _Later, the Lair_ **

"I need some good news." Oliver said as he entered.

"The bad news first." Diggle said. "Somehow the Mayor did get his hands on a crate of military-grade weapons from Camp Kirby."

"The good news?" Oliver inquired as he turned to Diggle and Felicity.

"If he kept the crate, I might be able to find out where he's hiding." Felicity said as she approached the computer, where a small rectangle device was plugged in. "This is the same make and model of a tracking system the army installs on all of its weapons crates. If they lose a crate, they send out a remote signal that activates the beacon."

Felicity turned on the beacon until it turned off.

"The Mayor's clever. He deactivated his beacon. Send a signal, nothing comes back." Diggle said.

"You both need to work on your definition of good news." Oliver snapped.

"OK, how's this?" Felicity teased as she sat down. "Guess which company designed the tracking system the army uses? I'll give you a hint: Your CEO, almost always late."

"Nice." Oliver chuckled as Felicity turned to the computer and showed Oliver the blueprints of the tracking beacon.

"I pulled up the original plans from the QC mainframe. Turns out there's a design flaw." Felicity said. "The beacon is still susceptible to a sub-form wave, even if it's been deactivated."

"The Mayor turned it off, Oliver. We can turn it back on." Diggle explained.

* * *

** _The Glades_ **

Felicity managed to activate the tracking beacon as the Mayor, Xavier Reed, looked into the crate to see the device beep.

"I thought you deactivated the tracker!" Reed said as the thugs looked perplexed. Reed smashed the device with the butt of his rifle as the Arrow shot down one of the thugs and jumped down from the upper level, as Roy jumped down too, shooting down more of Reed's men as Reed started to run before a high-pitch sound stunned them and caused for them to stop before the Canary jumped down from above, beating up the thugs with her staff and knocking Reed out before Oliver checked the boxes.

"Weapons are secure." Oliver announced.

"_And the Mayor?_" Diggle called out.

"Removed from office." Roy quipped as Oliver turned to Sara.

"How did you know?"

"I followed you." Sara said. "I wanted to see how do you fare in a real fight."

* * *

** _Later_ **

"Thanks." Oliver said as he went out with Roy and Sara and were on a rooftop.

"I see we've both come a long way." Sara said and Roy tried to suppress his chuckle from the knowledge of what Oliver and Sara had been through.

"If you guys need some privacy—"

"Thanks." Oliver nodded as Roy left.

Sara sighed as she and Oliver stared at each other sadly. "Ollie—"

"You know I won't join the League." Oliver said.

"And you know that you don't have a choice." Sara said. "I don't have one either. And there's only one way you can set me free."

"No, there isn't." Oliver pleaded, holding Sara's hands. "Let me help you. Please."

Sara sighed. "Ollie… I can't disobey them. And the girl you remember, that's not who I am. Just face it, we're both ghosts. We both died on the Gambit."

Oliver considered as he took a breath. The last thing he'd want, would be to join the likes of the League of Assassins but considering that he knew how dangerous Ra's was, could he afford the risk of incurring the wrath of the League and endangering Moira, Thea, Laurel, Roy, Tommy and everyone else he cares about? On the other hand, Oliver wasn't sure he could defy and defeat someone like Ra's al Ghul.

"He didn't tell you that I should go with you immediately, right?" Oliver said as Sara considered as she shook her head. "Tell Ra's… I'll think about it. Until my Mom's trial. After that… I guess we'll see." Sara considered before nodding. "Do you have to go back immediately?"

"He didn't say that. But, Ollie, if I stay here, they'll come for me. And they'll target you, if they'll have to, to force me to go back to Nanda Parbat." Sara said as Oliver held her hands as the tension in the air was building up.

"Then stay. As long as you can." Oliver pleaded.

"Ollie… I don't know." Sara said.

"Please." Oliver insisted as they stared at each other. Neither of them knew, who moved first but the next thing they knew, they started to kiss.

* * *

_ **The Glades** _

"Hey. You interested in a job?" A young Asian woman asked as a young man passed by and stopped.

"Maybe." The boy said.

"What's your name?"

"Max Stanton."

"Emiko." She introduced herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, Xavier Reed, a.k.a. The Mayor, was one of the weaker C-list villains and yeah, they had military-grade weapons but if Oliver had a backup, like Roy and Sara here, he could've been taken down much easier.
> 
> And some of you are maybe confused why is Emiko here, despite that A.R.G.U.S. knows and is onto the Ninth Circle but considering how elusive they were, I thought it would make sense.
> 
> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.


	6. Russia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver contemplates on the news from Sara as he and Diggle need to help Lyla in Russia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure about this chapter, hope you'll enjoy it.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

Sara immediately pulled away, once she realized what was she doing. "No, Ollie, I—"

"Sorry." Oliver said. "I just thought—"

"I know." Sara sighed. "It's just that… I can't. Not… not like this."

Oliver sighed, a bit heartbroken but he understood as he nodded.

"I'm sorry." Oliver said.

"Ollie… I still care about you but… I'm not… I can't do this. Not… not like this." Sara explained. "And besides, if I don't come back to Nanda Parbat soon, they'll come after me."

"Then what do you expect me to do?" Oliver snapped.

Sara sighed. "I don't know. I… I guess… we'll just have to see it through. But…"

"…now's not the time." Oliver nodded.

"Ollie, you know that neither of us has a choice here." Sara said.

"There has to be a way." Oliver pleaded.

"I… I don't know if there is. But, please, for all of our sakes, don't try to fight back." Sara begged as she walked away, leaving Oliver sad.

* * *

** _Later, the Lair_ **

"Wait, she wants you to join the League?" Felicity demanded, once Oliver had filled her, Diggle and Roy in. They had suspected it but still…

"Defying Ra's isn't a good idea." Diggle pointed out.

"I know but what can we do against the League of Assassins?" Oliver wondered. "I mean, even if we could find a way to help Sara get out, Ra's will still come for me."

"He didn't exactly give you a timeline, did he?" Roy asked.

"Not really." Oliver said as Diggle's phone rang before he answered the call.

* * *

_ **A.R.G.U.S.** _

"Did you need something, Lyla?" Diggle asked as he entered her office.

"Johnny, look, I wouldn't be asking you this if it wasn't important." Lyla said as they both sat down. "And honestly, I'm out of options."

"What's going on?" Diggle asked.

"An agent of ours went missing in Russia, running down a lead on Deadshot. He has already missed two of his scheduled call-ins." Lyla said as Diggle's blood ran cold. Despite that he knew now what kind of a man his brother was, he wasn't sure whether he could let go of his grudge against Lawton. "And my superiors can't afford an international incident to send an extraction team."

"And you want my help." Diggle realized.

"Your and Oliver's." Lyla nodded as Diggle nodded again. "Look, Johnny, I am still pissed about how you messed up with Lawton six months ago but—"

"Right now, I don't really care about him." Diggle said as Lyla was surprised by the change in his attitude.

"You've changed, Johnny. What happened to you?" Lyla asked.

"Let's just say I've had a lot of time to change some of my perspectives." Diggle said.

* * *

** _Later, the Lair_ **

Felicity and Oliver were watching the news bulletin about the S.T.A.R. Labs particle accelerator, with a crowd of people protesting, while Felicity was wondering what would happen with Barry.

"Can't say I blame them for being so nervous." Felicity said.

"I thought you'd be more excited about stuff like this." Oliver said.

"Well, not that I'm not but on the other hand, if it doesn't work, this might have some huge consequences." Felicity pointed out as Oliver nodded before Diggle entered.

"Oliver, I need your help." Diggle said as he was packing up some of his gear.

"What's going on?" Oliver asked.

"One of Lyla's agents went missing in Russia looking for Deadshot because of me and now he's missing." Diggle explained.

Oliver nodded. "Felicity, I think it's time we visited our Queen Consolidated subsidiary in Moscow."

"Yeah." Felicity nodded.

* * *

** _Later, Russia_ **

"If you won't mind me asking, how did you get involved with Russian gangsters?" Tommy asked, although he already knew how it happened but still needed to keep his act, once they left the airport and passed the customs control.

"It's a long story." Oliver said. "One I'd rather not talk about."

Tommy, Felicity, Diggle and Roy felt sad that Oliver still had the feeling that he couldn't be honest with them.

"Look, I get if you don't want to share with us about the five years you were gone but don't you think you could let us in and talk things through from time to time?" Roy pointed out. "I'm just saying, you don't have to keep it all bottled up and there's nothing wrong with talking things out with anyone else."

Oliver considered for a moment. "Maybe. But not today."

* * *

As Tommy, Roy and Felicity got themselves accommodated in a hotel, Oliver and Diggle entered a nightclub that Diggle recognized a bit from seeing the recordings of Oliver in Russia before they both heard a familiar voice as a bearded man got up from his seat.

"Oliver Queen?" Anatoly Knyazev said as he got up from his seat and laughed. "My favorite American!" Anatoly neared Oliver and kissed him on his cheeks. "Dabro pazhalavat."

"It has been too long." Oliver nodded, smiling as Diggle narrowed his eyes. Meeting in person people from Oliver's past rather than just knowing them was something… different. "John Diggle, this is Anatoly Knyazev."

"Thank you for meeting us." Diggle said.

"If Oliver vouches for you, you're my second favorite American." Anatoly said, shaking his hand with Diggle before they sat down in his office.

"First, a toast." Anatoly said as he put down two glasses and a bottle of vodka. Under any other circumstances, Diggle would decline but now he knew better than to say "no" to a Bratva leader.

"Thanks." Diggle said.

"Prochnost." Anatoly said.

"To strength." Oliver said as they drank before Anatoly pulled out a photo from a small leather box.

"Now. Business. This is the man you're looking for, yes?" Anatoly asked, showing a photo of agent Steve Trevor, who looked beaten up. "Picture is from two days ago, from gulag. Prison."

"Steve was arrested?" Diggle asked as Oliver eyed the photo.

"Not quite. From what I hear, he was trying to break in." Anatoly said.

"I think I have a pretty good idea why." Diggle said.

"Clearly, he had issues breaking back out. Gulag. Worst in Russia. It's called 'Koshmar'." Anatoly said as he sat down.

"The nightmare." Oliver translated.

"It's full of violent psychopaths and killers." Anatoly summed up. "And that's just the guards."

"Anatoly, we need a way to get in to extract him." Oliver said.

"You get in; you get shot before you get out. Or end up like your friend." Anatoly warned. "Mmm, it is impossible."

"Look, a friend of mine cares a lot about him. I let her down before, I can't let her down again." Diggle pleaded as Anatoly chuckled.

"I like this guy. We have no word for "optimist" in Russian." Anatoly said. "The only way into Koshmar is as prisoner. Now, I have guard there, owes me favor. It could work. I'll give you one shot in twenty."

"Set it up. I'll go." Oliver offered.

"No, I'll do it." Diggle protested before turning to Oliver. "Oliver, what if something happens to you in there? Look, we can't afford for you to get killed or worse and Lawton is my mess to fix, not yours. And what happens to me, Felicity or Tommy, for that matter? You have to be on the outside, making the moves. I'll go inside. I've got this."

Oliver considered before turning to Anatoly, nodding.

* * *

** _Later_ **

"So many drugs…" Tommy trailed off as he saw the duffel bag full of drugs.

"Courtesy of Knyazev. About enough weight to land me in the Koshmar." Diggle said.

"You need to be wearing this, when they process you." Felicity handed Diggle a black coat as he put it on. "Guards will take it but that's the point." She then showed on her tablet a photo. "This is Knyazev's man inside the prison. A guard."

"He'll know where in the gulag Steve is being held." Oliver said.

"Once you find him, you need to meet us at a rendezvous point…"

"Or I am a permanent Russian." Diggle finished Roy's thought.

* * *

Anatoly watched as in an alley, Diggle was being apprehended by the police before he called Oliver. "They have him."

* * *

Later, Oliver, Roy, Felicity and Anatoly met outside, waiting before a car and a police truck arrived.

"They're coming. They sell us police truck for cheap." Anatoly said as he paid the men, who went out from the vehicles. Anatoly handed the leader an envelope full of cash before his henchmen aimed their weapons as Felicity paled and Anatoly raised his hands, while Roy was ready for a fight.

Oliver neared the man and started whispering into his ear in Russian. "_If you will do this, my men will find you and make your children orphans._"

The man gulped, looking frightened as he reluctantly threw the keys towards Anatoly, who caught it before they left.

"Do I want to know what did you tell them?" Roy asked.

"Please." Oliver said as they entered the car, although Felicity and Roy scowled, suspecting that Oliver had threatened the guard, just like how he threatened Pyotr Friedkin, when he was undercover in prison but decided not to press the issue.

* * *

** _Koshmar prison_ **

Diggle was in the cafeteria, sitting and eating his meal as he saw a couple of Russians glaring at him. "Those me, they are Vory. They are in charge; it's best to stay away." The Russian across Diggle advised.

Diggle asked the Russian prisoner across him. "Listen, I'm looking for a guard named Sergei Pavelski."

The Russian spotted the man. "Far corner, over there." The guard and Diggle made eye contact, recognizing each other before three Vory approached him.

"American, you are suka now."

Diggle sighed. "Are we seriously gonna do this?"

In response, the Vory hit Diggle with a metal tray, knocking him down on the floor as Diggle got up on his feet, fighting with the three Vory and gaining the upper hand as the prisoners cheered. As Diggle was about to break the leg of one of the inmates before the guards dragged him away and broke up the fight. "Fighting strictly prohibited."

* * *

** _Hotel_ **

"You missed the tour, Ollie. Care to tell me where you've been?" Tommy asked as Oliver, Felicity and Roy sat down, taking a breath. "Look, I'm trying to help you but I can't do that, if you're not honest with me."

Oliver considered. "Tommy… it's… it's complicated."

"It doesn't have to be. Talk to me." Tommy pleaded as Oliver considered. "Look, I'm trying to still be your best friend but you need to help me too."

"He's right. You don't have to be so reserved with us. We're here for you." Felicity said.

* * *

** _Koshmar prison_ **

Diggle was chained up to an overhead pipe as the guards dragged him into a freezer. "This cold room, six hours for you."

"Six hours? You can't keep me in here that long." Diggle protested.

"Now seven hours." The guard said before they left him.

"Well, that was pretty stupid…" Diggle glared and seethed as he recognized the voice, while Lawton looked at him. "Then again, you never really were one of the brightest guys."

"Deadshot." Diggle growled. While he knew already what kind of a man Andy was and why did Lawton assassinate him, Diggle's hate for Lawton did not simmer down too much as they both shivered from the cold.

"Your spine frozen through yet?" Lawton quipped.

"Trust me. My problem here isn't with the cold." Diggle glared.

"What, you still haven't forgiven me for shooting your brother?" Lawton taunted as Diggle's blood boiled. "Man, you really hold a grudge."

"As much as I'd like to have some words with you, I didn't come here for you." Diggle sneered.

"I know why you're here." Lawton said. "That A.R.G.U.S. agent."

* * *

** _Hotel_ **

"So, you lied about Sara and met her on this… Amazo freighter." Tommy summed up as Oliver nodded. "And… what happened to her, really? I mean, something must have happened, when you said that she died, when the Gambit went down."

Oliver stared at the distance as Tommy, Felicity and Roy saw him reliving the pain.

"Honestly, the truth was much worse than what I had told everyone else. And I'm not ready to talk about it." Oliver said. "It's just… I wish I could find a way to save her."

"Maybe the way to find out is to let her in." Roy pointed out. "Or let her let you in. And you should stop blaming yourself."

"How am I supposed to do that, if she keeps avoiding me?" Oliver asked.

"If you're looking for an easy answer, I'm not sure there is one." Felicity said.

* * *

** _Koshmar prison_ **

Sergei entered the freezer, freeing Diggle. "We don't have much time. There you go. Let's go. Let's go."

Diggle leaned onto Sergei as Lawton eyed him. "Nice seeing you, John."

* * *

** _Hotel_ **

"And what are we supposed to do, if Ra's wants you to join the League?" Roy asked.

"If I say 'no', he'll come after you." Oliver said. "I don't know what am I supposed to do."

"Wait, if my Dad found his way out, maybe you can, too." Tommy pointed out.

"I don't know how am I supposed to." Oliver sighed.

"We can figure this out. Together." Felicity said.

* * *

** _Koshmar prison_ **

"Five minutes, must hurry." Sergei said, leading Diggle down the corridor.

"Remind me to get you a pack of cigarettes, when this is all over." Diggle muttered.

"I don't smoke." Sergei said before he stopped and gurgled and fell down, with an icicle sticking out of the back of his neck as Diggle glared at Lawton, who had managed to escape.

"You weren't going to leave without me, were you?" Lawton teased.

"I should kill you right now." Diggle growled.

"You won't." Lawton said.

"Why?" Diggle challenged.

"Because I'm the only one, who knows where your friend is." Lawton said. "You're not stupid. You wouldn't put yourself in here without an exit strategy. I take you to him, you take me out."

Diggle and Lawton knocked out a guard as Diggle took his gun before Lawton could.

"I'm guessing you want to hold on to that." Lawton said as he went down the corridor. "This way."

* * *

Outside the prison, Oliver, Roy and Felicity were waiting in the car before Anatoly entered.

"I'm glad you let us in, Oliver." Felicity said.

"Honestly, it felt good to get it off my chest. Thanks for being understanding." Oliver said.

"We're trying to be good friends but we can't do that, if you're not honest with us, at least as honest as you can be." Felicity pointed out as Oliver nodded, considering before Anatoly entered.

"There is nothing money cannot buy in this country." Anatoly said.

"Diggle and Steve should be heading out in two minutes." Oliver said as Anatoly turned on the engine.

"Well, breaking out of prison is harder than it looks." Anatoly said. "You of all people should know that."

Felicity and Roy winced, remembering Oliver attempting to free Anatoly and the other prisoners from _Amazo_.

* * *

Lawton accompanied Diggle to the door that was chained shut.

"If I say he's in there, what's keeping you from shooting me?" Lawton demanded.

"Honor." Diggle said as he glared at Lawton before unlocking the door. "You should try it sometime."

Diggle entered and around the corner, he found unconscious Steve as he gently shook him.

"Trevor." Diggle said as Steve slowly came to. "Colonel."

Steve slowly came to as he was surprised to see Diggle. "Wait… you… you're Lyla's ex. What are you—"

"It's a long story. Lyla sent me here to get you out." Diggle said.

"Wait, wait, Lawton—"

"I know." Diggle said, interrupting Steve as he helped Steve on his feet.

"What's your extraction plan?" Lawton asked.

"Depends. What time is it?" Diggle questioned before an explosion sounded off and an alarm blared throughout the whole prison as they felt tremors. "Let's go, go, go, move, move, move!"

Diggle, Steve and Lawton ran down the prison through the hallway and the processing area as Lawton picked his targeting eyepiece.

* * *

"I shut down the phones. The guards can't call for help." Felicity said.

"Your friend and the agent are not here by now, they will not be here at all." Anatoly warned.

* * *

Diggle, Lawton and Steve went to the courtyard as Diggle knocked out a guard, while Lawton turned on his eyepiece. "Much better."

The guards approached them with their guns before Oliver and Roy in disguise took them out. Diggle, Steve and Lawton took cover and opened fire at more incoming guards.

"Oliver, Roy, get down!" Diggle ordered as Oliver and Roy crouched, causing for Diggle to shoot down the guards. Oliver threw down another guard, while Roy punched another one in the face and knocked him down.

"Follow me! Move!" Oliver ordered as Diggle, Steve and Lawton followed him and Roy to the exit and entered the car as the guards were shooting at them.

* * *

Anatoly drove them to safety as they stopped. "We are clear."

"Stop the truck. Stop the truck." Diggle ordered before turning to Lawton. "Move, Lawton."

Diggle and Lawton went out as Diggle was aiming his gun at him, considering as he took a breath, seeing Lawton in another light. While he didn't fully forgive Lawton for what he had put Diggle, Carly and Andy Jr. through, he couldn't bring himself to hate Lawton for "killing" Andy anymore as Diggle lowered his gun.

"The only reason I'm letting you go, is what you did tonight." Diggle said.

"That's the thing about honor, John. You can't turn it on and off." Lawton chuckled as he was about to walk away before turning to Diggle again. "I'm just curious. How is it you think your brother ended up dead?"

"I know you don't miss. At first, I thought you killed my brother because you missed the shot at his client but Andy was the target, wasn't he? Someone like you doesn't miss his mark." Diggle demanded, although he already knew the answer as Lawton nodded.

"Your brother was the contract." Lawton said.

"Who would want to kill Andy?" Diggle asked, though he already knew the answer.

"I don't know their names. Just an alias. H.I.V.E." Lawton said as he walked away. "Food for thought, John. Food. For. Thought."

* * *

** _Later, Starling City_ **

"I'm kind of glad we did this." Tommy said. "That you let us in."

"Me too." Oliver said as they went out from the plane.

"Oliver, you know that you don't have to do everything alone, do you?" Felicity asked.

"It's just… I'm so much used to… being on my own, it's not easy to turn it on and off." Oliver said.

"The thing is, you don't have to anymore. You may have been on your own in the five years you were gone but you'll always carry a part of the people that you care about, with you." Roy said. "And no matter what happens, from now on, we all got your back."

Oliver smiled. "Thanks. I really appreciate it."

"So, mind ever telling us how you got into Bratva exactly?" Felicity asked.

"Maybe later." Oliver said.

* * *

Oliver was about to enter the manor, when he noticed that someone had snuck up on him as he turned around to face a dark-haired woman in red and black cape and a hood, with a compound bow and a quiver strapped to her back.

"Hello, Mr. Queen. I am Nyssa. Daughter of Ra's al Ghul." Nyssa introduced herself.

"I'm guessing you're another messenger of Ra's and want to know whether I have accepted his offer?" Oliver inquired.

"My father is not known for his patience. And what he wills, that happens. One way or another. Out of respect for Sara's wishes, we are not resorting to… more extreme methods to persuade you, yet. So, I'd like to know, what is your answer?" Nyssa asked as Oliver considered.

"My mother's trial next week. I'd like some time to think. Until then. Please." Oliver said as Nyssa considered before nodding.

* * *

Elsewhere, Quentin was entering his car before his instincts turned on and he looked up to see a figure in a black hood perching on a fire escape. Quentin narrowed his eyes, wondering if it was someone from the League, since he was sure it wasn't Oliver.

Quentin slowly reached for his gun, when the figure fired an arrow, disarming him of his gun as he started to run.

The figure jumped from a rooftop to rooftop and fired another arrow as it grazed Quentin's leg as he groaned and limped but then, Sara engaged the figure before the archer jumped down and vanished into the shadows.

Sara looked around for the figure but was gone before she jumped down from above, seeing Quentin holding the scratch on his leg. Quentin took a glance and saw a blonde woman in the black in the distance slowly nearing him as he froze.

"Sara…"

Sara froze too, as she had missed her family but was uncertain how Quentin was going to react.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.


	7. The trial of Moira Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During Moira's trial, Oliver makes a decision that changes his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

"Sara…" Quentin pleaded as Sara froze. "Please. Don't go." Sara took a breath and turned around, not sure if she could face him. "I know you're afraid of facing me but you don't have to be. Talk to me, baby, please." Sara hesitated. Deep down, she missed Quentin and Laurel but she wasn't sure she could face either of them if they knew what she had done. "I know you're afraid if what I might be thinking about you right now but despite everything, you're still my baby girl."

Every bone in Sara's body wanted to turn around and face him once more but the fear of what he would think of what she had become, got the better of her as she walked away, holding back tears as Quentin felt devastated, knowing full well how guilty she must have felt and wondering what could he do to reach her.

* * *

** _The following week_ **

Diggle drove to the courthouse as Oliver and Thea went out, accompanied by Tommy, Roy and Diggle, bombarded by the reporters.

"Mr. Queen, what are your mother's chances? Is she on suicide watch?"

"Mr. Queen, can you give us any comment?"

"I think the odds for her should be fair, considering that Merlyn's plan failed but the public still wants their pound of flesh, now that Merlyn is dead." Donner said.

"But what do you think, Adam?" Laurel asked as she saw the smirk on Donner's face. "You have something, don't you? I thought I was your co-counsel. If you're holding a trump card, don't you think maybe you should share it with me?"

"It's going to be a good trial." Donner said.

* * *

Moira entered the courtroom as she sat at the defendant's table, with Oliver, Tommy, Roy and Thea right behind her in the front row as she tried to assure them with a smile.

Donner replayed Moira's confession on TV as he turned to the jury.

"…_have been complicit in an undertaking with one horrible purpose- to destroy the Glades and everyone in it._"

"And it almost worked." Donner said as he paused the recording. "The Glades were almost destroyed. Homes and lives could have been lost. All because of her and her actions. True, she had second thoughts. Remorse, which compelled her to deliver this statement." He then faced Moira. "But at what cost? True, the Glades are still standing but what happened? Riots, panic and damage done in the streets that took months to repair and whose fault is that?"

Donner resumed the recording as it continued. "_For the last five years, under the threat for my life and the lives of my family…_"

"Why wouldn't those threats silence her?" Jean argued. "Why wouldn't Moira Queen be terrified. Malcolm Merlyn killed her first husband, abducted her second. Why wouldn't she be in fear for her life? For the lives of her children? What would you do? If it were your children in the crosshairs of the madman's rage?"

* * *

"When was the first time you heard about this so-called Undertaking?" Donner asked Thea at the witness seat as Oliver, Tommy and Roy observed from the visitor's gallery.

"When everyone else did, when my mother gave the press conference." Thea said nervously.

"Doesn't seem like you took it too well." Donner said.

"I was surprised." Thea answered. "Who wouldn't be?"

Donner cleared his throat. "Your mother was, um, immediately taken into custody but I assume you went down to the precinct to see her?"

"Yes. And then several times in prison in the past six months." Thea replied.

"Weren't you… angry or resentful that your mother had lied to you and conspired with your father's murderer to kill hundreds of innocents?" Donner questioned as Thea took a breath.

"I didn't take it well at first, I admit. I was… shocked. Who wouldn't be?" Thea said. "But then I realized she was afraid of Merlyn and of what he might do to me or Ollie. I mean, Malcolm Merlyn sabotaged the Queen's Gambit, he killed my father and my friend and condemned my brother to five years of hell. If anyone was to blame, it was only him and no one else. So that's why I forgave her soon enough."

"Loyalty to your parent. I can understand." Donner nodded as he faced the jury again. "While her family may forgive, can the public forgive Moira Queen for what could have been lost during this Undertaking?"

* * *

"You weren't aware at all of this Undertaking at all, Mr. Merlyn?" Donner asked Tommy, who was at the witness seat.

"Not until I saw the news, no." Tommy said. "I had no idea what my father was planning or what he had done. And I was… shocked, to say the least."

"And while your father has faced justice for his crimes thanks to the vigilante, the same cannot be said for Miss Queen, who conspired with him. Can you honestly say you don't blame her for the lives that were lost even before the Undertaking, such as the scientists of Unidac Industries or Frank Chen and others, that your father murdered?" Donner asked.

"Let me make this as clear as I can. I knew my father wasn't a good man even before I found out what he was planning. And I've hated him with every bone in my body for the last twenty years. Was I outraged, when I learned what was he planning and how many people did he murder even before the Undertaking? Beyond measure. But I never blamed Moira for it. She was a victim as much as everyone else my father threatened, blackmailed, endangered or murdered." Tommy said firmly and Donner stared before turning to the judge.

"No further questions, Your Honor." Donner said.

"We'll take a short recess now and resume the trial in an hour." The judge said as he banged the gavel.

* * *

"You did well. Both of you." Oliver said, once there was a break. "I think the odds for Mom should be very good."

"I'm not so sure about that." Moira admitted. "If they know about what I had done with Malcolm back then, this could undermine my entire defense."

"We'll figure something out." Oliver said.

* * *

"Despite that it was long time ago, you and Mr. Merlyn remained friends." Donner said. "A family friend, who frequently attended the parties at Queen Manor."

"He was my husband's best friend until Malcolm killed him." Moira said.

"And perhaps that's why you felt that your life and lives of your children were in danger?" Donner questioned.

"Well, I think it's a fairly compelling reason." Moira pointed out.

"Last year, your second husband, Walter Steele, was abducted by Mr. Merlyn, is that correct?" Donner inquired.

"Yes." Moira nodded. "So you see."

"And why didn't Merlyn kill Walter, just like how he killed your first husband?" Donner asked and Moira hesitated to answer.

"I… convinced Malcolm not to." Moira said.

"And Mr. Merlyn listened to you." Donner nodded as he turned to the jury. "Your friend spared your husband's life because you persuaded him to and yet, you would have this jury believing that you and your children were in danger?"

"We were. I was afraid—"

"Afraid of getting caught." Donner interrupted.

"Despite whatever youthful mistakes I might have made, Malcolm Merlyn was a dangerous man." Moira said in her defense.

"To the public, perhaps. But the only person that was a threat to Moira Queen and her family, was Moira Queen herself." Donner said.

* * *

Oliver, Thea and Moira sat at their places as the judge handed the bailiff the verdict.

"I have received a note that the jury has arrived at a verdict. Please, publish the verdict."

"In the superior court of Star County, State vs. Moira Queen, verdict. On one count of conspiracy in the first degree, the defendant is found not guilty. On one count on conspiracy in planned murder of the first degree, the defendant is found not guilty." The bailiff read as Moira, Oliver, Tommy and Thea were relieved as they hugged Moira, while the reporters swarmed them and bombarded them with questions.

* * *

** _Later, the Lair_ **

"Aren't you happy that your mother has been cleared of all charges?" Felicity asked as she saw that Oliver was sitting on the chair, staring and brooding as usual.

"It's not her that I'm worried about." Oliver said.

"The League." Diggle realized as Tommy, Felicity and Roy tensed.

"I told them that I wanted time to think until Mom's trial. And I'm still not sure what to do." Oliver said.

"Oliver, the League of Assassins is very dangerous and I doubt someone like Ra's al Ghul takes "no" for an answer." Diggle pointed out.

"Then what am I supposed to do?" Oliver said. "If I say "no", they'll come after you, all of you. Sara said it herself."

Tommy, Diggle, Roy and Felicity sighed, wondering what to do, until they remembered what Sara had told them about how she was released.

"Isn't there a way out for you or Sara?" Felicity questioned.

"I don't see how." Oliver admitted.

"Well, if there's anything I know, is that you'll find a way through." Tommy said. "If my Dad was able to leave them, maybe you can too."

"You think I should go?" Oliver said.

"I think the better question is, what do you think your options are?" Roy said.

* * *

** _Later, Queen Manor_ **

"Oliver, where are you going?" Thea asked as she saw Oliver packing.

"There's something I need to do." Oliver said.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Thea said, not understanding as Oliver hugged her.

"Promise me that you'll look after Mom and that you'll be strong." Oliver said and Thea's eyes got wet. She already knew where was he going, since Roy had told her and it was making her heart break.

"Why do you have to go?" Thea asked, her voice breaking, even though she already knew the answer.

"I wish I could tell you but…" Oliver sighed. "You need to be strong. For Mom's sake. Please. You and her… you're the most important things in my life."

Thea nodded.

* * *

** _Elsewhere_ **

"It's time." Dante said as China White turned to him.

"What do you want me to do?" White asked.

* * *

** _Later, Middle East_ **

Nyssa accompanied Oliver to what seemed to be a giant gateway as Oliver stared to see alongside Sara someone he never thought he would, ever again.

"Maseo…" Oliver whispered.

"Mr. Queen. Welcome to Nanda Parbat." Ra's said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Considering that the Undertaking didn't happen, it makes sense Moira wouldn't be convicted, despite that Malcolm is dead. And Oliver joined the League mainly because Sara had told him he did not have a choice but I have some plans later.
> 
> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.


	8. The Mirakuru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A thief steals a centrifuge from Queen Consolidated as Oliver, Diggle, Roy, Quentin and Felicity realize that Oliver's past has come back to haunt him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

"Maseo…" Oliver whispered, never expecting to meet his friend again as he accompanied Oliver down the hall, while Oliver saw Sara following Ra's and Nyssa.

"My name is Sarab." Sarab said.

"You told me once a man cannot live by two names." Oliver said.

"And I don't. Maseo is dead." Sarab said as he turned around to face Oliver. "I am all that's left. Sarab. A phantom."

"After… it happened, you went here." Oliver realized.

"I arrived the same year as Ta-er al Usfar. She is a great warrior." Sarab said. "I am honestly surprised you didn't decide to fight back. You've always been stubborn, Oliver. Too stubborn sometimes."

"I guess people change." Oliver said.

Oliver undid his shirt and stepped onto a platform, holding two ropes.

"The word 'assassin' has fallen victim to many abuses of language." Ra's said as he circled around Oliver. "Its real meaning hidden behind sediment of lies and falsehoods. In truth, 'assassin' comes from '_hashishiyya_', which means, '_Those, who stand apart from society._'" Ra's servant lighted the brander as she handed it to Ra's. "Now, every man and woman in here have renounced their past life and forfeited their identity in the name of something new and it is a cleansing only achieved by fire."

Ra's branded a symbol of arrowhead on Oliver's back as he groaned in pain. "Embrace the pain, for it is your soul finally being unburdened." Oliver put on the League armor, hood and mask as he picked the League's compound bow and quiver with arrows. "Oliver Queen is dead. Now, only the Arrow, Al Sah-him shall remain."

* * *

In the following weeks, Oliver intensely trained swordfight with Ra's and while he had some experience with swords because of training with Slade, his overreliance on bow and arrow made him the inferior fighter as he trained with Ra's, Nyssa and other assassins but he was a fast learner as he was improving quickly.

* * *

"Oliver Queen is alive only in the past. He is forgotten. You are Al Sah-him." Ra's said and noticed the look in Oliver's eyes as Oliver executed one of the League's prisoners with his sword as he seemed satisfied. "You no longer flinch upon hearing your name."

"Oliver Queen is alive only in the past. He is forgotten. I am Al Sah-him." Oliver repeated.

"Indeed." Ra's nodded, satisfied. "You are Al Sah-him. You've bested Al Sa-her. You are now Horseman of the Demon."

* * *

Oliver walked down the corridor, wondering how could he get out as he faced Nyssa.

"I can see why Sara was attracted towards you, Mr. Queen." Nyssa said and Oliver took a breath. While he still had feelings for Sara, it was a difficult pill to swallow to know she was bisexual and in relationship with the daughter of one of the deadliest men that have ever lived.

"Is there a point to this conversation, Nyssa?" Oliver asked calmly.

"I understand that you are conflicted but for your own sake, you should sever all ties to your past. Whatever you may have felt, it has no place here anymore." Nyssa cautioned and Oliver took a breath. He knew there was a way out of the League without dying but he started to wonder, if he could find it in time, for his own and Sara's sake.

* * *

"I have an assignment for you, Al Sah-him." Ra's ordered as Oliver bowed before Ra's.

"What is thy bidding, my liege?" Oliver asked.

* * *

** _Later, Empire City_ **

"Who exactly are they?" Al Sah-him asked as he, Nyssa and Ta-er al Usfar were on the outskirts.

"We've only heard whispers about them but we couldn't confirm they were real until recently." Nyssa said. "They are a group of zealots, who have supported various terrorist groups and funded many wars, such as the War of the Roses or Colonization of America."

"The Ninth Circle." Oliver realized, remembering that Diggle had mentioned that Lyla had been investigating them.

"You know about them?" Sara asked.

"I've heard just rumors." Oliver said as Nyssa and Sara nodded.

"Since then, my father has decided that they shall be our next target but needless to say that they are elusive. Perhaps even more than Mr. Darhk." Nyssa said.

"Your father's rival." Oliver realized as they saw some men gathering some equipment onto the trucks. "What are they up to?"

"I am not certain but we've heard rumors that they have gained a powerful, strong ally." Nyssa said. "I do not know who it is, though."

"Whatever they are up to, we're shutting it down." The Canary said.

* * *

"The shipment needs to arrive tonight to Starling City." The long-haired woman said.

"The money he paid us better be worth it. His obsession reminds me of her." The man with short hair and an accent said.

* * *

Oliver snuck up on one of the Ninth Circle's operatives and had him in chokehold, knocking him out as he saw Sara slit another one's throat and was disturbed by her brutality. But he had no time to have any other reaction as another operative appeared from around the corner. Oliver, on instinct, fired an arrow, shooting him as the man was shot in the throat and fell down, dead.

* * *

"How do you think we should proceed?" Sara asked.

"We can take them out, right here, right now." Nyssa said.

"Or we can follow them, to see if they can lead us to whoever their new ally is." Oliver said. "This could be our only lead."

Nyssa sighed but gave in. "You may be right."

* * *

Oliver, Sara and Nyssa were on a truck as it drove to Starling but were surprised to see Queen Consolidated Applied Sciences division.

"Why are they here?" Sara wondered.

"I don't know." Oliver admitted as the driver went out, wearing a mask, revealing herself to be a woman, due to her features.

"Why would they send only one man for this job?" Sara asked before, much to her own and Oliver's shock, the woman punched the door, breaking through it.

"How is this possible?" Nyssa wondered. She had seen men with enhanced strength before but she wondered how was the woman able to do this.

Oliver and Sara looked at each other in horror, this almost reminded them of…

The door fell down with a 'bang' as the guards shot at the masked woman, who was unfazed.

"We need to stop her before someone gets hurt." Oliver said.

The woman pulled out karambit knives, throwing them at the guards as Oliver entered and notched an arrow.

"Don't move!" Oliver yelled.

"Well, well, I see our paths cross on many places, don't they?"

Oliver widened his eyes, recognizing the voice. "That's impossible…"

"You have no idea what is possible." China White said as she grabbed a barrel and threw it at Oliver, who dodged, shocked by how strong she had become, making him wonder if…

He didn't have time to think as White engaged him. Oliver blocked her knives with his bow but he noticed that White had become much faster and stronger as she cut into his hip and wrist. Oliver knocked White in the chest as she stumbled back as Oliver was using his bow like a bo staff. Oliver and White exchanged strikes as he barely dodged as White tried to cut him and hit her in the leg, making her kneel but she kicked him in the midsection as he fell down.

Sara stared, hoping her suspicions were wrong. She jumped down, engaging White with her staff and while Sara was a formidable fighter, due to White's enhanced strength and speed, she found herself in a disadvantage as she barely blocked White's knives with her staff. White cut Sara in the abdomen and across her shoulder and knocked her down as she kicked Sara in the leg. Before she could finish Sara off, Nyssa fired an arrow at White's chest but it seemed to have no effect.

White picked a barrel and threw it, forcing Nyssa to roll away as more guards entered, while White picked some machine and loaded it onto the truck with her bare hands.

"Freeze!"

"Don't move!" The guards said, aiming at Oliver, Sara and Nyssa.

"The real thieves are getting away!" Oliver protested. He didn't want to kill his own employees but as he saw Nyssa reaching for her knife, Oliver picked a smoke pellet and dropped it as the explosion helped Oliver, Nyssa and Sara conceal their escape.

* * *

"Was that China White?" Sara asked as they were on the rooftop nearby and Oliver nodded.

"I thought I killed her." Oliver said. "I put an arrow in her chest."

"Some people are too stubborn to die." Nyssa pointed out as Oliver and Sara looked at each other in horror. "Is everything alright?"

"You think that…" Sara trailed off.

"She wasn't that strong before." Oliver said. "And the fury… the ruthlessness… I've seen it before."

"What do you mean?" Nyssa asked.

Oliver and Sara turned to Nyssa. "Do you remember, when I told you about the Mirakuru?" Sara asked and Nyssa immediately caught up onto her thoughts.

"You think that this Chien Na Wei has been injected with the serum." Nyssa said as Oliver and Sara nodded. "How is that possible? Where would they even get it?"

"I don't know. But I think we'll need to look deeper into it." Oliver said. "And it would be inappropriate if the CEO didn't look to check out the break-in into a subsidiary of his company."

* * *

_ **The next day** _

Tommy, Felicity, Diggle and Quentin looked around, wondering what happened before they turned to Oliver.

"Oliver." Felicity said, partly hopeful, partly surprised, partly worried. "I didn't know you were back in town. I mean, not that I'm not glad but… what are you doing here?"

"It's complicated." Oliver said and Tommy, Felicity and Diggle nodded.

"This door was made of expanded reinforced titanium." Diggle said. "What did they use to do this?"

"Not sure yet. No sign of any explosives. Maybe a crane, maybe a forklift." Quentin said as he walked down the hall. "I'm guessing there was at least three of them, maybe four. And given how quickly they got in and out of here – they were fast." He, Oliver, Diggle and Felicity were looking around the warehouse. "Any idea, what these guys were so hot to break in here for?"

"This is what we were able to pull off the security cameras." Kelton said as he showed Oliver, Tommy, Quentin, Diggle and Felicity his tablet with the footage of of a masked woman with stark white hair standing over two guards lying on the floor before throwing a box at the direction of the camera as the feed ended, leaving them all disturbed. "She was the only one we got on video, the rest of the crew must have come in after her."

"Actually, it was only one person." A young man with short dark brown hair and black coat said from behind them as they turned around, while the man stepped up from the shadow with his tablet. "Sorry I'm late, but actually, my train was late. Well, the second one. The first one I did miss but that was my cab driver's fault. I've got this great traffic app and… but he thought he was right. I'm here now, so…"

"Great. Who the hell are you?" Quentin asked dryly.

"And do your parents know you're here?" Oliver added.

"I'm Barry Allen." The man said as he showed them his ID and Quentin's, Tommy's, Felicity's and Diggle's brows raised, remembering what Sara had told them about Barry as he showed his badge. "I'm from Central City Police Department. I'm with the Crime Scene Investigation unit. We're working on a case with some similar unexplained elements in Central City, so when the report of your robbery came over the wire, my captain sent me up here."

Tommy, Quentin, Diggle and Felicity already knew that Barry was lying but they also already knew what kind of a man he was, while Oliver narrowed his eyes, eying him in suspicion.

"And you think one woman ripped through this door like it was tinfoil." Quentin summed up dryly. While he already suspected what happened, he had to keep his act.

"One very strong woman, yeah." Barry nodded before looking at his tablet. "It takes about 1,250 pounds of torque to break someone's neck." He showed them a picture of a corpse in a morgue. "You see the marks on the guard's neck? The bruising pattern suggests the killer used only one hand." Oliver looked at the picture, lost in his own thoughts. "I'm guessing you don't know how hard it is to break someone's neck." He asked Oliver.

"Hmm? No, no idea." Oliver shook his head as his thoughts returned back to the present and Tommy, Quentin, Diggle and Felicity winced, knowing full well that Oliver was onto the same thing they were.

"We're gonna need a list of the entire inventory here to figure out what was stolen." Kelton requested.

"Actually, I think what was stolen." Barry said. "A centrifuge. An industrial centrifuge. Probably the Kord Enterprises 2BX 900. Maybe the six series." They followed him to a concrete base, which seemed to have been attached to something but was ripped out. "Both have a three-column base. Here, you can see the three sets of broken bolts, where the thief just ripped it out of the ground."

"And what exactly is a centrifuge?" Quentin asked.

"It separates liquids." Felicity said. "The centripetal acceleration causes denser substances to separate out along the radial direction."

"And lighter objects move to the top." Barry added.

"What did you say your name was again?" Felicity smiled.

"Barry. Allen." Barry said.

"Felicity. Smoak." She introduced herself as the attraction between them apparently started to grow.

"You can see the cracks heading to the door? Footsteps. One person." Barry turned to the floor and Oliver knelt down, measuring the tracks and looking at the column base. "Anyway, it's just a theory. One backed by a lot of evidence."

"There has to be another explanation." Quentin said, trying to sound skeptical, even though he had a pretty good idea what happened.

"Yeah, I'm sure you're right." Barry said as Quentin turned to Felicity and Diggle, all of them looking just as worried as Tommy knelt next to Oliver.

"Oliver, please, tell me this wasn't really some super-strong psycho." Tommy said. "Because that's… not possible, right?"

"You remember when I told you that I've seen things that defy explanation?" Oliver turned to Tommy, who nodded, knowing full well what Oliver had been through. "Honestly, I'm really hoping this isn't one of them and it's not what I think it is."

* * *

** _Later, Starling City_ **

"Are you certain it is this… Mirakuru?" Nyssa asked as Oliver filled her and Sara in.

"That strength and brutality… it's the only possible explanation." Oliver said.

"How is that possible?" Sara asked. "I thought that we destroyed the serum and that White was dead."

"So did I." Oliver nodded. "Unless someone found the formula. If it is the Circle, they need to be stopped. And I think it's time I went to visit my company again."

Oliver left, visibly distraught as he and Sara were hoping that their suspicions were wrong.

* * *

** _Later, Queen Consolidated_ **

"Oliver. I got the final inventory from Applied Sciences." Diggle said as he handed Oliver and Tommy the papers. "The CSI from Central City was right. The only thing missing is a centrifuge."

"What would White want with that thing?" Tommy wondered.

"You have to see this." Felicity said as she entered with her tablet. "I pulled up CC traffic camera footage from across the street of Applied Sciences. This is right after White fought you." She showed Oliver the footage of White walking away with the centrifuge. "How is she even alive? And how did she become strong like that?"

"You'd be surprised by the power revenge can give you." Oliver said, remembering Slade as they all shivered and Tommy remembered Garfield Lynns before Oliver turned to the door. "Can we help you with something, Detective?"

"Oh, CSIs aren't actually detectives." Barry said as he entered with his briefcase. "We don't even carry guns. Just some… plastic baggies." He chuckled softly. "Uh, where should I set up my equipment?"

"What's going on?" Oliver asked as Tommy and Felicity turned to him.

"Look, Oliver, we were about to tell you this, I swear." Tommy whispered. "Look, I think it might be best if we kept this a private investigation because the police doesn't need to know _too many details_ about the Applied Sciences division…"

"Plus, forensic science isn't exactly my forte, so…" Felicity trailed off.

"I see." Oliver nodded reluctantly.

"He doesn't need to know too much. All he needs to do is help us track down White, who did this. I mean, unless you have a better suggestion…" Tommy said and Oliver nodded, acknowledging that Tommy and Felicity had a point.

* * *

** _Queen Consolidated Applied Sciences division_ **

"Have you ever met the vigilante?" Barry asked as he put a sample of the dirt into the machine.

"I… might have taken a glance of him few months ago. Once." Felicity said, immediately feeling attracted to Barry due to his intelligence and enthusiasm.

"What was he like?" Barry asked.

"Green." Felicity said after a moment.

"Green." Barry repeated. "That's interesting, right? I mean, black would be better for stealth and urban camouflage. Me, personally, I think that he trained in some sort of like forest or jungle environment and the green is a nod to that."

Felicity paced around Barry. "Maybe. I'm not sure if it's a good idea to think too much what he had been through, it might not be a pretty look." She said, remembering the recordings she had seen on the Waverider.

"Police reports say that he uses carbon arrows but if he switched to an aluminum carbon composite, he would have far better penetration." Barry said.

"It almost sounds like you're applying for a job to become his sidekick or something." Felicity teased.

"Well, now that you mention it, I think that he does have partners." Barry said and Felicity paled for a second, not that Barry noticed. "Definitely someone with a background in computer sciences."

"Yeah…" Felicity trailed off. Even though she already knew that he and Oliver would become partners, she wasn't sure she wanted to put Barry at risk as he passed by her. "Why are you so interested in the vigilante?"

Barry sighed and looked down, sad. "When I was eleven, my mom was murdered."

Felicity winced, already knowing what was he talking about. "I'm so sorry."

"They never caught the guy who did it." Barry said as he turned to Felicity. "Maybe he would have."

The computer then beeped as both Barry and Felicity turned to it.

"The soil. There's a crystalline structure in it." Barry said. "That's weird."

"What's weird?" Felicity questioned.

"It's sugar." Barry explained.

"You found something?" Oliver asked as he and Diggle entered.

"We found something." Felicity said.

"There were trace amounts of sucrose and a speck of dirt the killer dragged in here on his boot." Barry elaborated.

"Which got me thinking; there is a sugar refinery two miles from here. The land around it is suffused in waste sugar, so I checked." Felicity said. "They had a delivery truck stolen a few days ago."

"Their truck matches the make and model of the truck the thief used to steal the centrifuge." Barry explained.

"Can you track the vehicle?" Oliver asked.

"We've been trying." Felicity said as the laptop bleeped and Oliver turned to it.

"What was that?" Oliver asked as Barry and Felicity turned to it too, seeing an alert on the map of Starling City.

"You're not going to believe this. The truck, it was just used to rob a blood bank." Felicity said.

"Are you sure?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah, assuming it's her, China White just made off with 30,000 ccs of O-negative." Felicity said.

"What, you're telling me that a Triad assassin is now a vampire or something?" Diggle asked.

"We should give this information to the local police." Barry said.

"I'll… take care of that." Oliver said. "Did you say that you were working a similar case in Central City?"

"Yeah, um…. Yeah, you know, it's similar. Has similar elements. A lot of similarities." Barry stammered and Oliver nodded, him, Diggle and Felicity seeing through his lie.

"Right." Oliver said as he walked down with Diggle.

"I've already looked into him." Diggle said before Oliver could speak up. "Look, Oliver, frankly, I myself am not sure either about him but I don't think he's a threat."

"What makes you think that?" Oliver asked.

"Look, there isn't any similar case in Central City, as far as I know but get this." Diggle cleared his throat. "Thirteen years ago, his mother Nora was murdered by his father Henry, who was sentenced to life in prison. The mother was stabbed in the heart with a kitchen knife. The thing is, Allen claims that his father is innocent. That some man in yellow blur did it and sent Allen twenty blocks away from their house somehow. It sounds…"

"…impossible." Oliver nodded.

"But the thing is, no matter how many shrinks was he with, no matter how many cops tried to convince him of otherwise, this Allen kid spent years studying to become a CSI and prove that the impossible exists." Diggle said. "Now, I'm not saying he's not lying but you yourself told me and Felicity once that you've seen things that we wouldn't be able to imagine even in our wildest dreams. Who's to say he hasn't seen anything similar? And now he has a chance to prove that the impossible exists. My point is that the least we can give him is a benefit of the doubt."

Oliver considered and nodded, conceding Diggle's point. "Just keep an eye on him."

Diggle nodded. "Oliver, I know you're scared and you wouldn't be if it wasn't serious, so tell me what exactly are we up against?" He asked, although he already knew what and Oliver left, not answering Diggle's question.

* * *

** _Later, Starling City_ **

Al Sah-him and the Canary drove with their bikes behind the truck. Oliver shot down the side mirrors as he and Sara tried to flank the driver, jumping from each side to the door but White managed to push them both out as both vigilantes were barely able to grab hold onto the truck as Oliver and Sara climbed in and tried to pummel White from both sides but she managed to force Oliver out with one punch as Sara widened her eyes in shock as Oliver managed to get hold onto a windshield. Sara attempted to help Oliver but White punched through the glass and grabbed her before Oliver stabbed White in the leg with his arrow as he crawled back inside but White threw Oliver out with one punch as Sara jumped down from the truck in worry to approach Oliver, whose fall was softened by garbage bags.

* * *

** _Later, the Lair_ **

Oliver screamed out as Felicity taped up his ribs. "Sorry."

"Thank you." Oliver put on his sweatshirt. "You were right to ask if I knew more than I was letting on."

He turned to Sara, who nodded. "When I met Ollie again on Lian Yu, I was with Doctor Anthony Ivo. He saved me, when the Gambit went down and I got sucked out of the yacht. He was looking for a serum developed by Japanese during World War II. He was performing experiments on people and the thing he was looking for was able to create human weapons."

"Human weapons?" Diggle and Roy repeated.

"Seriously?" Felicity asked, trying to play her part. "And, we haven't been introduced and… sorry, I… I'm Felicity Smoak. This is John Diggle. And Roy Harper." They introduced themselves, shaking hands with Sara. "It's… it's good to see you ag… alive." She corrected herself. "It's good to see you alive. Sara."

Sara nodded and smiled at Felicity's social awkwardness. "There are things that we've seen over the past few years that you can't even imagine. Short version, that serum worked on one guy." She turned to Oliver. "He became stronger and faster. He put us both through hell and almost killed us and during a confrontation Ollie and I got separated again. We didn't see each other since then until recently. There was a doctor, his name is Ivo. He saved me after the Gambit and came to the island to test the serum on people."

"The ones that survived… their endurance, reflexes and strength were all enhanced." Oliver summed up and Felicity, Diggle and Roy paled and gulped as Sara nodded at their reactions.

"Yeah." Sara said.

"I swear to God, my life was somewhat normal before I met you." Diggle muttered, rubbing his temples at remembering seeing magic as well in the recordings and going through time travel.

"Sorry." Sara said.

"What happened with Ivo?" Roy asked, even though they already knew.

"He's dead." Oliver said. "And so is everyone that he injected with the serum. The last of which I burned."

"You think someone found the recipe." Diggle said.

"China White stole centrifuge and a large supply of blood." Sara nodded. "Looks like she and probably the Circle are trying to create more of the serum."

"A hell of a lot more." Roy nodded as Diggle leaned onto the table, not wanting to imagine an army of people just as strong as Slade. "How did White even get her hands on it? What circle are you talking about?" Roy inquired, hoping their suspicions were wrong.

"It's complicated. Let's just say there's a group we've been after for the past few weeks." Oliver said.

"What else does China White need?" Felicity asked.

"There's a third component. A strong sedative." Sara explained as Oliver handed Felicity the arrow with warped arrowhead.

"I need you to analyze the blood on the arrowhead." Oliver instructed. "If we can figure out which sedative they're using…"

"…we can figure out where the next robbery will be." Diggle finished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much different from the actual episode but the next few chapters will have some creative liberties that will differ a bit from 2x08-09.
> 
> And a note to add, I've been thinking about whether I would pair Felicity with someone in here. Not sure if I'll do it in this story or in the sequel I might write later but I've been thinking writing Barry/Felicity. And before any WestAllen fan starts to protest, my story, my ideas. Don't like it, look for WestAllen elsewhere. I've always liked their interactions and felt that they had good chemistry together, especially in Arrow 2x09 and The Flash 1x04.
> 
> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.


	9. China White's revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Barry's help, Team Arrow is able to track down China White.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

** _Queen Consolidated Applied Sciences division_ **

"They have nitric acid next to hydrazine?" Barry demanded as he was checking the shelves of chemicals. "Permanganates on top of acetone? This is the definition of dangerous."

"If it's so dangerous, maybe you shouldn't be touching them." Felicity pointed out as thunder roared and Felicity shivered uncomfortably, considering what Sara had told her about how Barry got his powers, not sure if she wanted to be anywhere near him, when it would happen as Barry glanced towards the window, distracted.

"Barry?" She called out as he turned his attention to her again. "I managed to get a sample of White's blood from the police department. We need to isolate a sedative in the blood, it could lead us to her."

"How did the police get it?" Barry asked.

"Apparently, the vigilante and his new partner shot her with an arrow." Felicity said as she opened a vial.

"You're kidding. You know what this means, right?" Barry said as he went down, enthusiastic. "This means the vigilantes are working the same case we are."

"Heh. Go figure." Felicity quipped.

"How did you get it?" Barry asked.

"Oliver and Tommy have a lot of connections." Felicity explained.

"Wow." Barry chuckled. "Pays to work for billionaires."

"Not as much fun as you might think, sometimes they keep me busy with overnight work." Felicity said as Barry gapped. "No, not… I mean… not that we're… it's just… we're just really good friends but nothing more beyond that. I swear. I might have a crush on him a bit, I'll admit but he's… let's just say I can tell I'm not his type and I'm pretty sure there's someone out there into him already and I don't want to get in her way."

Barry chuckled and nodded.

"Would you like to come with me to the party? At Queen's Manor, I was invited. And I have a plus one. I was thinking maybe you could make a really good… plus one." Felicity said and Barry chuckled again.

"There's not gonna be dancing, is there?" Barry questioned. "I'm just not too good on my feet."

Felicity chuckled.

* * *

** _Verdant_ **

Roy and Thea went outside into an alley as they faced Sin.

"Sin, you said this was an emergency." Roy said.

"No offense, but Thea, you shouldn't be here." Sin protested, eying Sin warily.

"In the alleyway of the club that I own?" Thea questioned.

"It's my friend Max. He's missing. I haven't seen him for a week. No one has. Something happened to him." Sin said, worried. "I figure you knew someone who could help."

"O…kay…" Thea trailed off, both her and Roy suspecting something was off as they looked at each other.

"I'll… see what I can do…" Roy said, hesitant. "I'll admit I'm a bit busy but I'll look into it as soon as I can, I promise."

"OK. Thanks." Sin nodded.

"What happened the last time you two talked?" Roy inquired.

"Said he found a job. I never found out for who." Sin said.

* * *

** _Later, the Glades_ **

Roy, Sin and Thea entered Max's apartment as they saw some sketches and various drawings.

"It reeks in here." Thea groaned, wrinkling her nose. "I guess your friend wasn't too into painting seascapes."

Sin checked the box of pizza, to find it almost eaten.

Roy narrowed his eyes as he saw a phone number with a name and he paled as he saw the name.

"Oh, crap." Roy whispered.

"What?" Sin asked as Roy picked the paper, while Sin narrowed her eyes and Thea's eyes widened. "Who's Dante? You know this guy?"

Roy and Thea looked at each other, alarmed. Almost as alarmed as when they saw in the recordings Slade on Mirakuru tear apart Ivo's men after finding out about Shado.

"Sin. I think Max might be in big trouble." Roy said.

"What's going on, Roy? Who's Dante?" Sin asked, confused.

"Someone very dangerous, if it is who I think it is. Trust me. This isn't something you want to look into. You're in way over your head. Stay away from it. I know someone who can help." Roy said and Sin considered before nodding.

* * *

** _Later, Queen Manor_ **

The party went on, with the manor full of guests, celebrating Moira's freedom as Roy was dancing with Thea and Tommy was dancing with Laurel.

"What are you going to do?" Thea asked. "If Dante is here—"

"I don't know yet." Roy said. "Right now, all we can do is wait what Oliver is going to do."

"How's Sara doing?" Laurel asked as she and Tommy approached them.

"She's… different." Roy said.

"What do you mean by…" Laurel stopped, remembering how much Oliver had changed throughout the five years and realizing Sara, in her time, was most likely in the same headspace Oliver was, once he got back, believing she didn't deserve to be anywhere near her family, making them all feel as sad for her as for Oliver. "Oh."

"Look, Laurel, I get that you want to see her again but… with the League, I'm not sure if it's such a good idea." Roy pointed out. "Besides, Oliver said that they're here looking for the Ninth Circle."

"What?" Tommy demanded in shout-whisper.

"Oh, god…" Laurel trailed off, realizing who must have attacked her father.

"What are we gonna do?" Thea asked.

"I don't know. Right now, I think it's best if we let Oliver and Sara deal with it." Roy said before the cellists started to play before Roy saw Oliver and approached him and filled him in.

* * *

** _Later, Queen Consolidated Applied Sciences_ **

"OK, I don't know what the hell that is." Felicity said as she looked at the results.

"It's ketamine." Barry said.

"Wow. You're really good at this, are you?" Felicity chuckled.

"It's my job, Felicity, I'm a CSI." Barry said.

"I'm sorry about your father. I mean, about him being wrongfully imprisoned." Felicity said.

"Yeah." Barry said, leaning onto the desk. "How do you know about that? I didn't tell you about it."

Felicity stopped, realizing she had slipped before trying to think of a lie. "Well… I…" She took a breath. "Barry, I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to violate your privacy but when you mentioned your mother, I just… I needed to know and… I'm sorry. And I know it's wrong what happened to your father."

Barry nodded, looking sad. "You believe he's innocent? No one believes me. I saw a man in yellow in a blur, who murdered my mom and sent me twenty blocks away from my house."

"I…" Felicity sighed. "Barry… yeah, it does sound crazy but… let's just say I've come to accept recently that there are things that can't be explained by using common sense. And I myself have… seen some things that would be even beyond my wildest dreams."

"Like what?" Barry inquired.

"Magic, for example." Felicity said as Barry raised his brows. "And I mean real life magic. People throwing leaves in the air while speaking some gibberish or lifting things… it's not easy to explain. But… I believe you, if you say your father didn't do it and it was a man in yellow, even if it sounds impossible. I myself have seen my share of impossible."

Barry looked into her eyes and expected mockery, skepticism, contempt but all he saw was understanding and empathy, which he himself hadn't felt from anyone else, maybe except for his foster father Joe sometimes. The tension between them started to grow as they neared each other before Barry's phone rang as he answered the call.

"Yes, Captain? Yeah. Uh-huh. I'm sorry, I know this isn't the first time. Yes, sir, I do value my job, very much." Barry sighed and wiped his face. "Look, I will be on the next train. I'll be back tonight. OK."

He hung up and Felicity realized what happened. "Busted?"

"Yeah." Barry nodded as he put on his bag. "I need to get back to Central City, if I still wanna be employed, which I do. Tell the SCPD that the sedative and China White's blood is ketamine. It's a schedule three controlled substance, it shouldn't be too hard to track."

"I'll make sure they'll get it." Felicity nodded.

* * *

** _Later, the Lair_ **

"They found traces of Ketamine in the thief's blood." Felicity explained as she went down. "It's a common surgical anesthesia derived from hydrochloric salt."

"Can you use that to track White?" Oliver asked as Felicity sat at the computer.

"With the current concentration ratio in the blood sample, there's only one possible location for a large enough quantity of the sedative that correlates with the stolen amount of blood the centrifuge can process." Felicity said.

"What is it? There's no sign." Diggle said, narrowing his eyes, as she pulled out a picture of an apparently abandoned building.

"A.R.G.U.S. doesn't like to advertise." Felicity explained. "It's a disaster bunker, right on the edge of the Glades, A.R.G.U.S. has them all over the country. They store relief supplies, food, clothing…"

"…medicine." Diggle finished.

"Let us handle it." Sara said and Diggle, Roy and Felicity looked worried, considering they knew that Oliver was barely able to beat Slade.

"Look, guys…" Roy showed Oliver the bent arrowhead. "White… she seems stronger than she was before. And… this…"

"To do this, her muscle density must be at least 120 pounds per cubic food, that's almost the same density as common concrete." Felicity said, concerned. "Your arrows may cut China White but they will not stop her."

"Well, I've beat someone like this before, Felicity and I've taken down White before too. I can do it again." Oliver said, confident.

"And this time he's not alone." Sara added. "Roy, Dig, you two should stay back, this is way out of your league."

"Are you sure about this?" Diggle asked, knowing what happened, when they confronted Slade four years ago but Oliver didn't answer.

* * *

** _Starling City_ **

Al Sah-him, the Canary and Nyssa scoured the area before they dodged as White threw a crate as it hit a shelf, causing for some equipment to fall down.

Al Sah-him fired arrows at the catwalk above but White dodged and jumped onto a shelf and jumped down and Oliver, Sara and Nyssa dodged as White threw a punch before Oliver fired a bola arrow, wrapping it around White's neck, restraining her to a shelf.

"You can't beat me this time, Oliver. Not even with your new friends." White sneered.

"How did you get the Mirakuru? Who injected you with it?!" Sara demanded.

"Someone who hates you even more than I do." White said cryptically and Oliver paled, hoping she wasn't talking about…

Suddenly, White broke the cables but Oliver fired two arrows, pinning White's feet to the floor.

White snarled, enraged as Oliver slammed his bow at her face, while Nyssa and Sara engaged White as well but White blocked their attacks with her arms and knocked both women away as they slid down the floor and as she engaged Oliver, he blocked her knives with his bow before he knocked their weapons away and they engaged in hand-to-hand combat.

White dodged as Oliver threw a punch and was unfazed, when Nyssa fired an arrow at her, piercing White's shoulder. White blocked as Sara struck with her batons before Nyssa kicked White in the midsection, making her stagger but White grabbed Nyssa by her leg, throwing her at Sara, knocking both women down.

Oliver fired an arrow at White from behind, aiming at her heart but her enhanced reflexes helped her catch the arrow.

"That won't stop me this time." White smirked.

"You think so?" Oliver quipped and the arrow suddenly exploded in sparks, catching White off-guard as she yelped and fell down. Oliver fired another arrow full of some purple liquid as she passed out. "Tibetan pit viper venom. That should keep you down."

"Now what?" Sara asked.

"Now we get some answers." Oliver said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With Oliver having the League training now and Sara and Nyssa as backup, it wouldn't have made much sense if Oliver would get taken down like in the actual episode, which was mainly for the writers to get Barry involved into the circle of people knowing Oliver's secret but I have plans for that later with Barry and the next chapter will be a bit different from the actual episode 2x09.
> 
> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.


	10. Sins of the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Oliver, Sara and Nyssa chase down White, they face more ghosts of the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure about this chapter, hope you'll enjoy it.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

As White came to, she noticed that some heavy weight was on her back and she found herself unable to move, pinned to the ground, despite her enhanced strength.

"Doesn't matter how strong you are, you're not getting out of this." Oliver said as White glared at him.

"That's not going to stop me." White sneered, trying to get up but Sara pulled a lever as the weight pinned White down again.

"Think again." Oliver said.

"Who gave you the Mirakuru?" Sara demanded.

"If you haven't figured it out by now, you must have become dumber than I remember." White taunted with a smile as she gave Oliver a mocking look.

"Tell us what did you do to Max Stanton and where's Dante." Oliver said, changing the subject and White seemed to look surprised for a second before she got ahold of herself.

"You really think I'll betray him? Or that you can make me talk, now that I'm much stronger?" White asked mockingly.

Sara pulled the lever again as White could feel the weight on her back crush her, despite her enhanced physique.

"Tell us what we want to know and we might consider making this quick and painless." Nyssa said.

"Where's the Ninth Circle and Dante? How did you get the Mirakuru?" Oliver demanded.

White laughed. "You really have no idea at all, do you? He was right, you really are an idiot."

Oliver and Sara wondered whether she was talking about…

Suddenly, White yelled as she got up, lifting the weight, despite that it was trying to crush her as she rolled away and the weight hit the ground with a 'slam'.

Oliver and Nyssa notched arrows and fired but White dodged and knocked Sara back as she engaged her, sending Sara flying back as she crashed against a wall. As White ran away with inhuman speed as Oliver looked visibly frightened as White grabbed the boxes of ketamine and fled.

* * *

_ **Later** _

"You think that Slade Wilson is alive? You said that you killed him." Nyssa said.

"I thought I did." Oliver said, considering, since Slade's rage fueled him a lot years ago, and it was likely that the Mirakuru could have kept him alive despite that Oliver had put an arrow in his eye as he and Sara looked worried.

"Even if he was… why now? And is it possible he's linked to the Ninth Circle?" Sara wondered.

Oliver wasn't sure what to think as he was becoming even more and more worried, if there was a chance that Slade was alive and wanted to get revenge on Oliver and fulfill his promise.

* * *

_ **Later, the following day, Queen Manor** _

Oliver entered the manor, as Thea and Roy were helping Moira decorating the Christmas tree.

"Ollie. Is everything OK?" Thea asked, seeing how tired Oliver looked.

"I am fine, Thea." Oliver assured her.

"I'm glad you came back, sweetheart." Moira said, hugging Oliver.

* * *

_ **Felicity's apartment** _

Felicity was preparing her breakfast in an oven as she answered her phone. "Yeah? Uh-huh. OK. I'll be there."

She hung up as Barry came to, sleeping off on the couch as he turned to her. "Hey."

"Hi." Felicity said.

"Thanks for letting me sleep over." Barry said.

"It's the least I could do after how you helped me the other day." Felicity assured him. "Hope you won't be in trouble, if you come back to work a bit late."

"Ah, it's not the first time it's happened to me. I'm used to it." Barry assured her.

"I'll make some coffee if you want." Felicity said as she turned on the coffeemaker and went to the bathroom.

Barry smiled at her before he saw on her wall some news clippings about the Hood but then he noticed an old article about a vigilante in green hood in Coast City in 2010 as he wondered…

A moment later, Felicity went out, in a bathrobe and a towel wrapped around her head. "Is everything OK?"

"Yeah. Yeah." Barry stammered, turning to her.

* * *

_ **Later at night, Starling City** _

"Are you sure she's here?" Oliver asked as he, Nyssa and Sara were on a stakeout across the motel.

"Our scouts have confirmed she's been spotted in this area." Nyssa said.

* * *

Oliver, Sara and Nyssa snuck into the motel room, looking around, only to see that it was empty.

"Where is she?" Sara wondered.

"Most likely not here." Oliver said before he found a coin on the table.

"What is that?" Sara asked.

"An Italian florin." Nyssa explained. "It was used back in 13th-16th century as a currency in Florence."

"Florin. Seems like Dante." Oliver said.

"Is it possible that the Ninth Circle is behind the Mirakuru and White?" Sara wondered.

"Very astute." White said suddenly from behind them.

Oliver turned around, attempting to hit White but she grabbed Oliver's bow and threw him away as he hit a wall. Nyssa hit White in the face with her bow but she was unfazed before Sara kicked her in the leg as White knelt down. White blocked with her arm as Sara attempted to hit her with her batons and knocked her back before Oliver fired two arrows with a line in White's back and yanked them, knocking her down.

"Tell us where did you get the Mirakuru and I'll give you a quick death." Oliver sneered.

"Where is the Ninth Circle? Where is Dante?" Nyssa demanded.

White sneered before suddenly, another figure in black hood jumped in with a bow that seemed smaller, catching Oliver, Sara and Nyssa off-guard as she fired an arrow on the floor that exploded in a flash of light, blinding them and as they recovered, White and the figure were gone.

"Who was that?" Sara wondered.

"I don't know." Oliver said.

* * *

** _The next day, Queen Consolidated_ **

"_Protests continue into the final countdown for tonight's ignition of S.T.A.R. Labs' controversial particle accelerator. S.T.A.R. Labs' founder Harrison Wells promises a new era of scientific advancement is at hand._" The reporter announced on TV as Felicity was working on tracking the key from White after Oliver left it to her.

"Hey, Felicity." Barry said.

"Hey, Barry." Felicity said, turning to him. "Is everything OK? I thought you'd be on your way home by now."

"I was but… I thought you might still need help." Barry said.

"No, I… I appreciate it but I'm good now. Really." Felicity protested.

"You sure?" Barry insisted and Felicity found herself unable to resist.

"I guess two heads are better than one." Felicity nodded.

"What's that?" Barry asked as he saw the key.

"Something that White apparently left behind." Felicity said, trying to track down where the key belongs.

"I've just been wondering, have you ever looked deeper into the vigilante?" Barry asked and Felicity was surprised.

"What do you mean?" Felicity asked.

"I mean, it's convenient that he shows up around the same time Mr. Queen returns and you know how I said that he might have trained in a jungle environment, with the green being a nod to that?" Barry asked.

"Barry, Oliver's already been suspected of being the vigilante last year and the suspicion turned out to be wrong." Felicity argued.

"Maybe but what if he had a partner, who helped him?" Barry asked. "I mean, for example, I've noticed that Mr. Diggle has been spotted a few times where the vigilante was. Or Mr. Queen intervening in the Vertigo sting last year before the vigilante took down the Count."

"Barry, I—"

"I saw the news clippings you had in your apartment. And the way you tried to talk me out of looking into him. Almost as if you knew him well enough. You're his partner." Barry said and Felicity tensed. "Now tell me, is Oliver the Arrow?"

Felicity opened her mouth but no sound came out as she was conflicted between lying to him or being honest with him.

"Look… I'm not gonna tell anyone. I just want to understand." Barry said.

Felicity took a breath. "Barry, I… even if I did… stuff like that is dangerous to look deep into."

"I can imagine. And you don't have to lie to me." Barry pleaded. "I promise, I'm not gonna tell anyone else. And you told me that you and he were close friends but I could tell that… you held something back. And you acted like you could understand the Arrow more than most people."

"Even if I did… it's not my secret to tell." Felicity said.

"I understand that but you don't have to lie to me." Barry pleaded and Felicity sighed. "I promise, I won't tell anyone else."

"Barry, it's not that I don't want to tell you but… I've learned the hard way that poking around too deep is dangerous. Like Walter did." Felicity said and Barry nodded. "So, please, just leave it alone."

Barry nodded in understanding, now knowing everything he needed to know.

* * *

** _Chinatown_ **

A group of Asian men were laundering money before their guards were shot down by arrows as Al Sah-him, Nyssa and the Canary entered.

"_Where is Chen Na Wei?_" Al Sah-him demanded in Chinese, notching an arrow at one of the men.

"_We don't know._" The man said, frightened as Al Sah-him shot him in the shoulder and twisted the arrow as the man screamed in pain. "_I swear!_"

"_Tell me what do you know!_" Al Sah-him snarled, twisting the arrow.

"_Alright, alright! She asked us to send to her some equipment. I'll tell you the address!_" The man begged, screaming in pain.

* * *

_ **The Glades** _

Emiko, in black hood, and White, were injecting another one of their test subjects with the Mirakuru as he apparently died as blood streamed from his eyes before Oliver, Sara and Nyssa descended from above, blasting through the ceiling with a grapnel.

Nyssa fired two arrows, shooting down the henchmen as Oliver and Nyssa turned to Emiko and White.

"How did you find us?" China White demanded.

"You forgot some loose ends." Oliver said.

"I've been wondering when we'd face, Oliver." Emiko said and Oliver couldn't shake the feeling that there was something familiar about the young girl.

"Who are you?" Oliver demanded.

"Your father never told you about me?" Emiko challenged and Oliver widened his eyes, realizing who it was, when he had talked with Moira in prison.

"Emiko? Why?" Oliver demanded.

"Your father made his choice. I made mine." Emiko sneered.

"Where did you get the Mirakuru?" Sara demanded.

"You'd like to know that, would you?" Emiko teased.

White rushed at them and dodged as Nyssa fired an arrow, while Emiko engaged Oliver.

Sara blocked White's knives with her batons and kicked her in the chest as White stumbled back. White blocked as Nyssa swung her bow and attacked with her knives as both Nyssa and Sara jumped back, the blades just scratching them.

Oliver and Emiko traded blows and Oliver dodged as she swung her bow but Oliver grabbed her bow as she notched an arrow.

"You needed help and you chose the Ninth Circle?!" Oliver demanded.

"Better than living as a Queen." Emiko sneered.

Oliver dodged Emiko's kick and swung his bow as Emiko blocked with hers. They fenced with their bows until Oliver knocked hers away and kicked her, making her stagger.

"You don't have to do this. You have a choice!" Oliver snarled.

"I've made it!" Emiko yelled and Oliver blocked her kick before she grabbed his bow. Oliver grabbed Emiko in neck lock but Emiko jumped and slammed Oliver to the floor, freeing herself from his grip.

"Goodbye, brother." Emiko said before she dropped a grenade and it exploded in sparks and as Oliver's vision cleared, Emiko had managed to escape.

Sara and Nyssa blocked White's strikes with their weapons but she was faster and stronger than before. They jumped back as White swung her knives before Nyssa kicked White in the chest, making her stagger. Sara then sent a flurry of strikes at White's face, pushing her back.

Oliver fired an arrow that hit the centrifuge as it exploded and chemicals splashed on White's face as she screamed in pain, while the rubble from above fell down on her, crushing her to death.

* * *

_ **Later** _

"You have a sister?" Sara demanded as they were in the League's safehouse.

"Half-sister." Oliver sighed. "Mom told me that Dad had chosen us over the Adachis but…" He then showed them a file from A.R.G.U.S. as Sara felt some sympathy for him, alongside Nyssa.

"I'm sorry, Ollie." Sara said.

"Families can disappoint you sometimes." Nyssa said, remembering how Talia had abandoned her.

"You think you can help her? She's working with the Ninth Circle." Sara pointed out.

"I know." Oliver sighed. "I'm not sure what to do."

* * *

** _Elsewhere_ **

Emiko entered an office as she stood in front of a table as a man wearing a suit and with beard and an eyepatch stared at her.

"Oliver knows. About me. I'm not certain about you but I think he suspects at the very least." Emiko said. "He and his allies destroyed the centrifuge and killed White."

"I will arrange for your associates to receive another sample of my blood and then you can begin to mass produce the serum again." Slade said.

"I'll help you. Under one condition. I want to be there, when he loses everything. I want to see him suffer and wish he was dead." Emiko said.

"I keep my promises." Slade smirked. "His sentence is yet to be carried out. I am going to tear everything he cares about, away from him. Destroy those, who choose to follow him. Corrupt those he loves. Once he has lost and everything he values, I will drive an arrow through his eye."

* * *

** _Starling City Train Station_ **

"Thanks for the ride." Barry said as he went out from Felicity's car.

"Hope you'll have a safe trip back to Central City and get to see the particle accelerator in time." Felicity said, hoping she would not interfere with the timeline and be sure Barry would become the Flash.

"Yeah. Thanks." Barry smiled.

"Look, for what it's worth, I enjoyed our time together. I mean, not _that_ time but… it's been fun working with you." Felicity said.

"Same here." Barry nodded. "And don't worry, your secret is safe with me."

"Thanks." Felicity nodded. "If I ever need a help with another case, I guess… I'll call you?"

"Who knows." Barry shrugged.

"I hope you'll find your Mom's killer." Felicity said and Barry smiled. Neither of them was sure, who moved first but then they kissed for a few moments before they pulled away.

"LAST CALL. ALL PASSENGERS ONBOARD TO THE TRAIN TO CENTRAL CITY."

"That's my cue. See you around, Felicity." Barry said.

"Goodbye, Barry." Felicity smiled as Barry left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure myself about this chapter, sorry if it wasn't good.
> 
> Hope that how White got trapped in the beginning of the chapter and escaped makes sense, considering how Slade was incapacitated in the final showdown with Oliver in Year Two flashbacks or how Cyrus Gold was defeated.
> 
> Plus, the reason Oliver lost to Emiko was that he held back and thought he could reach her, hope that makes sense, even though frankly, I think Emiko is beyond redemption, considering she had known about the Gambit sabotaged and let it go down anyway, not warning Robert about it, plus, her redemption in the show was too rushed and a bit unrealistic, if I'm being honest.
> 
> Honestly, I think Barry could've found out about Oliver different way, than how it was done in the show anyway. One thing for example, pre-Season 4, I found it stupid that Diggle didn't wear a mask, when going out in the field with Oliver, since for example in 3x10 when Brick almost beat him up, what are the odds he could've put it together? Or in 2x02, considering that China White and Oliver had fought before in Hong Kong, even though he did wear a mask for a while, he had it off, when fighting White. And I felt this was better than in the show, Felicity letting Barry in blindly, despite that she barely knew him and tearing Oliver down for his valid concerns, when it was not her secret to tell.
> 
> Plus, Felicity's been shown to keep tabs on Team Arrow as shown in 4x17 but God, was that one a stupid episode. Actually, all episodes from 4x15 onward in Season 4 were completely stupid. And honestly, those who knew Oliver well enough or were smart and actually bothered to look very closely, they could put it together that Oliver was the vigilante, if they knew what to look for exactly. I basically tried to do what happened with Barry/Patty, Patty figuring out Barry was the Flash and him trying to deny it, with Patty insisting he could be honest with her. Not sure if I did a good job here though with Barry and Felicity and him figuring out who Oliver is.
> 
> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.


	11. Taking it up a notch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Oliver investigates clues about Slade and Emiko, Slade decides to even the odds by calling in more allies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit short chapter but it's more like setting up what happens next.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

Virgil was in an alley, waiting as a man in brown jacket approached him.

"Well?" Virgil asked.

"A group of inmates from Iron Heights is being transported this week. They'll be useful test subjects." The man said.

"And the device we need?" Virgil inquired.

"S.T.A.R. Labs has one that will be useful." The man said as Virgil nodded.

"Good." Virgil smiled as the man handed him a flash drive before Oliver descended from above with Sara as the man ran away.

"Where's Slade and Emiko?!" Oliver snarled.

"Well, if I told you that, Mr. Queen, they'd have my head. And, frankly, that's a part of me I'd like to keep." Virgil chuckled before whistling as two men in black coats and hoods, wielding knives appeared, engaging Oliver and Sara.

Oliver and Sara fought them but they realized that their skills were evenly matched to theirs as one of them managed to push Sara back. Oliver knocked his opponent back but he flipped back to avoid as Oliver attacked with his bow.

Sara dodged as the man attacked with his knife and hit him in the abdomen and in the leg, knocking him down.

Oliver blocked the other operative's strikes with his bow before hitting him in the chest and then stabbing him with a fletchette.

"That Virgil is slippery." Sara said. "Ever since we've found out about the Ninth Circle, they've been as elusive as Darhk. I'm surprised the League was unaware of them for centuries."

"If Slade's alive, we need to find him and stop him, even more so, if he's working with the Circle." Oliver said.

"The League has been looking out for our sisters, your Mom and my parents and Roy, Felicity and Diggle. Don't worry." Sara assured him.

"As long as Slade's out there, neither of our families are safe." Oliver said.

Nyssa jumped down from above. "I've interrogated every dealer in Crescent Circle. None of them have any idea. And our scouts tell us that the Circle is very elusive. And if this Mr. Wilson is alive, he certainly will be smart enough to cover his tracks."

"There must be something." Oliver sighed.

"About your sister—" Sara spoke up.

"You mean the one that my Dad left because he had chosen our family over her and never told us?" Oliver snapped.

"What happened to her is not your fault. She made her choice." Sara said.

"Maybe it's not my fault. But it's my responsibility to stop her. Just as it was my responsibility to right my Dad's wrongs." Oliver said.

* * *

_ **The Lair** _

Oliver entered the lair as Felicity was at the computer with Diggle and Roy.

"Any news?" Oliver asked as Felicity shook her head.

"No. Nothing about Dante, Ninth Circle, or creeps in black." Felicity said. "And I don't mean you, I meant—"

"We get it, Felicity." Roy interrupted her.

"How's Barry?" Oliver inquired as Felicity sighed. She wanted to visit him before remembering that because of her absence in the team, Oliver was set back and Sara also added that he would not wake up for the next nine months.

"Caitlin said he's still in coma." Felicity said, optimistic.

"I thought you'd be more worried about him." Oliver pointed out as Felicity flushed.

"Honestly… I keep telling myself he'll be fine sooner or later, if I start worrying, I'm gonna go nuts." Felicity said and Oliver nodded, understanding.

"Felicity, if you need to talk…" Oliver held her shoulder and Felicity nodded.

"Thanks. But I'm fine. Really. Or as fine as I can be, I guess." Felicity said. "What about you about Emiko?"

"I don't know." Oliver sighed.

"Oliver, as someone, who knows what it's like, when your sibling turns out to be someone you'd never expect them to be, I'm telling you, don't blame yourself. She made her choice. That's on her, not you." Diggle assured him.

"If my father hadn't left her, maybe she never would've become this." Oliver said as Diggle, Felicity and Roy felt bad that Oliver still felt responsible for his father's choices.

"You can't blame yourself. You're not responsible for what she's done." Roy argued.

"But it's my responsibility to stop her, just as it was my responsibility to stop the Undertaking." Oliver argued. "It's been two weeks and I haven't been able to find a clue but there's something I haven't tried yet."

* * *

_ **Later, the Glades** _

Kazumi Adachi, Emiko's mother, was in her house before she heard the doorbell and opened the door, surprised to see…

"Oliver Queen." Kazumi said, surprised.

"Miss Adachi." Oliver said politely.

"What brings you here?" Kazumi asked, apprehensive.

"I… wanted to speak with you… about my father… and my sister." Oliver said and Kazumi paled.

* * *

"I'm truly sorry for what my father did to you." Oliver said.

"He made his choice. I can't blame him for it." Kazumi replied. "Although, to be honest, I wasn't happy that he would not stay with me but I understood, eventually. Although, I made it very clear to him that I didn't want my daughter to be anywhere near him and that I'd rather keep her away from him in a heartbeat than let him be with her. I admit I might have let my emotions get the best of me."

"My father tried to right his wrongs but never got the chance because of…"

"…Malcolm Merlyn, I know." Kazumi said. "I was… upset but Emiko… I haven't seen much of her since the Gambit went down. Since then she's been working as a courier to earn money but she never told me for who. Was I mad at what happened between me and your father? Yes. But Emiko…" She sighed. "Truth be told, since you've come back, I've rarely seen my daughter. And it's like I don't even know her anymore. I have no idea where she is, I swear."

Oliver looked into her eyes and just like with Tatsu, he could tell she was genuinely worried about her child and had no hidden agenda.

"Thank you." Oliver said as he got up. "I… tell her I want to try to help her."

Kazumi nodded.

* * *

"Well?" Sara asked as Oliver went out.

"Dead end." Oliver said.

"Oliver, when you find her, what are you going to do?" Sara asked and Oliver considered.

"She made her choice." Oliver said. He didn't like the idea of killing a sister he didn't know but Emiko made it obvious on whose side she was.

* * *

** _Elsewhere_ **

"The League of Assassins. And now he knows about me." Slade mused.

"They're here." Emiko said as into the room entered three figures. One of them was a bearded man in leather jacket with a shield with razor edges strapped to his back and the second one was a Caucasian brunette in red leather suit and red tinted glasses and some wrist guns and a dark-haired woman with Afro haircut and silver outfit.

"I've heard you have a job for us." The woman in red said.

"The kid has powerful allies. I want to even the odds and I have a proposal for you." Slade smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frankly, I didn't like how Emiko was introduced in the show and how Robert abandoned her and her mother Kazumi, since that was apparently the writers' hate for the Queens again, so hope what I did here makes more sense.
> 
> Things certainly are gonna get ugly, are they?
> 
> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.


	12. Dredging up the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Oliver continues investigating the Ninth Circle, he needs to stop Turner and Armitage from taking Malcolm's earthquake device.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not proud of this chapter, sorry if it sucks.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

"Al Sah-him." Ra's said as he entered Oliver's hideout.

"I haven't stop searching for Dante and the Ninth Circle." Oliver said as he, Sara and Nyssa bowed before Ra's.

"Indeed, and I commend you for your efforts. However, a warning." Ra's said as Oliver looked up to him. "It seems that Dante, Emiko and Mr. Wilson have gathered more allies. The Longbow Hunters."

Oliver, Sara and Nyssa tensed.

"While I do not doubt your skills, they are formidable enemies. Do not underestimate them." Ra's warned. "And there is another matter I need you to attend to."

* * *

_ **Starling City** _

Ben Turner snuck up on Milo Armitage, putting his claws to his neck as Armitage's cohorts aimed their guns at him.

"Tell your men to take a walk." Turner ordered.

"Leave us." Armitage said.

"They can leave their weapons, too." Turner said as Armitage's men left and put down their weapons. Turner let Armitage go as they faced each other. "Thank you for the early release. Thought about taking off but I'm… curious. Who would break a stranger out of prison?"

"Someone, who wishes to hire you for a job." Armitage said. "I need you to help my men retrieve a certain item." He pulled out a phot as Turner's eyes lit up in recognition. "This is the item. You know it, yes?"

"Yes, I do." Turner nodded. "Do you know what you're messing with here? Won't be cheap."

Armitage smirked as he put the photo back in his pocket. "This is not a problem."

"You do know that thing could kill hundreds of people?" Turner said.

"No, Mr. Turner. It will kill thousands." Armitage corrected.

* * *

** _Later, Queen Manor_ **

"Hey, Mom." Oliver said as he saw Moira and Thea talking with Walter and a man he did not recognize. "Walter."

"Oliver, this is Mark Frances." Moira introduced them as they shook hands. "Mark is CFO of Kardak Holdings."

"And well, we've been considering suggesting for your mother to…"

"…candidate?" Oliver realized.

"Well, no one in this city, who candidates, seems to have any idea where to go with their policies and Mr. Frances and Walter believe I may be a viable candidate." Moira explained.

"And you want to? I mean, candidate?" Oliver questioned.

"Frankly, I need to do something to redeem our family name." Moira admitted. "And while no severe damage was done, since the vigilante prevented the Undertaking, our family names has not been very popular lately, despite your and Tommy's efforts."

"Most people believe that her actions were justified, a mother worried about the safety of her children." Walter explained. "Voters like redemption stories, such as Bill Clinton, Elliot Spitzer, Martha Stewart."

"I actually think it's a great idea. Tommy has been working in Queen Consolidated to redeem his family name, why can't Mom do the same for us?" Thea nodded.

"What do you think, Oliver?" Moira asked and Oliver considered. He wasn't sure it was the best time, with Emiko and Slade out there but before he could say something, his phone went off.

"Hello? Yes, Felicity? Uh-huh. OK, I'll be there." Oliver hung up. "Sorry, something just came up at the office, I gotta go but we'll talk about this later, OK?"

Thea, Walter and Moira nodded as Oliver left.

* * *

** _Later, the Lair_ **

"Oliver, we have a problem." Felicity said.

"What happened?" Oliver asked.

"That guy that helped China White steal the medicine from the Glades, Ben Turner, someone broke him out of prison." Roy explained.

"Ben Turner, a.k.a. Bronze Tiger, which, BTW, is a terrible nickname because tigers are not bronze." Felicity said as she turned to the computer.

"Turner escaped?" Oliver demanded.

"Killed ten guards on his way out." Felicity said.

"Surprise no one has said something on the news." Roy drawled.

"Iron Heights is better at keeping secrets than they are at keeping prisoners." Felicity said.

"Where is he headed?" Oliver inquired.

"You're not gonna like it." Felicity said. "Got an alert on a homicide ten minutes ago. An architect. Scars look like claw marks. His house was ransacked and he stole blueprints of Malcolm Merlyn's house."

"Tommy." Oliver realized as he picked up his phone and dialed Tommy's number. "Come on, Tommy, pick it up…"

"_The number you are trying to call, is currently unavailable._"

"Damn it!" Oliver swore as he stormed off. "Roy, let's go."

* * *

** _Later, Merlyn Manor_ **

Oliver, Sara, Nyssa and Roy ran through the familiar halls of Merlyn Manor.

"Whatever happens, whoever we run into, do not engage." Oliver ordered before they found Tommy on the floor, unconscious and his shirt bloodied as Oliver, Sara and Roy looked worried.

Oliver knelt down and shook Tommy gently. "Tommy. Tommy."

Tommy slowly came to as his eyes opened weakly. "Ollie. Someone is here, they broke in—"

"We'll find them." Oliver assured him before Tommy remembered.

"Wait, Laurel, she… she… upper halls—"

"I'll go after her." Sara said as she ran off.

Tommy recognized her voice as his eyes widened. "Was that—"

Oliver nodded. "Roy, you and Sara get them out of here."

Roy nodded as he accompanied Tommy.

* * *

Sara went upstairs into Tommy's bedroom as she burst in and saw Laurel in the corner, covering her mouth before she stiffened upon seeing Sara.

"Hey. Are you OK?" Sara knelt down and Laurel, not thinking, embraced her tightly.

"Sara…" Laurel said, sobbing. Sara froze for a few moments before, unthinkingly, she hugged Laurel back. "I can't believe you're here."

"Laurel…" Sara whispered before they looked at each other. "Are you OK?"

Laurel nodded. "Someone broke in here, they attacked Tommy and—"

"I know. I know." Sara nodded. "Don't worry, I'm gonna get you both to safety. Come on." She took Laurel's hand, leading her away.

* * *

Turner cut through the lock of the vault in the garage and opened the door as the henchman stared.

"What the hell is that?" The henchman wondered.

"Looks like a prototype." Turner said.

"Of what?" The henchman inquired.

"A machine that could kill hundreds of people." Turner explained. "Merlyn's earthquake device."

"OK, a simple snatch and grab. Don't know why Mr. Armitage and Dante thought we needed you." The henchman said.

"For that." Turner said as Bear, Red and Silencer showed up and they saw Oliver and Nyssa before Oliver recognized the device in the truck.

"Step away from the device." Oliver ordered. "You don't know what it is you're dealing with."

"Big machine, makes earthquakes?" Turner quipped.

"Do you have any idea what happens, if the wrong people have it?" Oliver demanded.

"Yeah, I get paid." Turner smirked. "Close it up." He ordered as Oliver fired an arrow but Turner sliced through it with his claws, while Bear pulled out his shield with spike in its center and razor blades on its edges as Nyssa shot down one of the henchmen loading up the device.

Oliver blocked Turner's claws with his bow and dodged his kick before Turner pushed him back.

Nyssa shot down the men loading up the device as Bear pulled out his shield and Red fired darts from her wrist gun and Nyssa dodged. Nyssa blocked with her sword as Bear engaged her with the blade on his shield and crouched as it cut through her hood before she kicked him back.

Turner dodged as Oliver aimed at his face with his bow. Oliver dodged Turner's kick and hit him in the face, making him stagger but Turner managed to kick Oliver in the stomach, knocking him down on the floor.

Bear blocked with his shield as Nyssa attempted to slice him with her sword and kicked her as she stumbled back before the sounds were drown out by Silencer's muting device.

Oliver sensed as Red aimed her wrist gun at him and dodged her darts, giving Turner an opening before Red fired a dart on the floor that exploded in sparks, giving them an opening to enter the truck as they drove away.

* * *

Laurel was accompanied outside by Sara before Sara turned to the manor but Laurel held her by her arm.

"Wait. Sara. Don't go. Please." Laurel whispered, even though she knew Sara could not stay.

"I can't stay." Sara sighed.

"You don't have to stay away from me." Laurel pleaded. "I know you're afraid but… please…"

Sara took a breath before she reached for her belt. "Don't come looking for me again, Laurel."

She dropped a pellet on the ground and it exploded in smoke as Laurel coughed out before Sara disappeared as the smoke dissipated.

* * *

** _Later, the Lair_ **

"How's Tommy?" Oliver asked as he entered.

"He's stable." Felicity said. "What happened?"

"Looks like whoever hired Turner, has help from the Longbow Hunters." Oliver said.

"Long-who?" Roy inquired.

"Three assassins, that even the League is afraid of, that sell their services to the highest bidder." Sara explained. "Things are more complicated than we had thought."

"What were they there to steal? Merlyn's art collection?" Felicity asked sarcastically.

"Something much more dangerous." Oliver said. "It's a prototype earthquake machine."

Diggle, Roy and Felicity paled.

"Oh, holy God…" Diggle whispered, horrified.

"Why would they want to destroy the city?" Felicity demanded.

"They don't." Oliver said as he handed Felicity the watch. "They're mercenaries selling their services to the highest bidder. This belonged to one of the guys they were working with."

"Fingerprints." Felicity realized, nodding. "Fingerprints mean names, which means known associates."

"Turner's a loner and the Longbow Hunters don't usually have partners, which mean that guy works for their client." Oliver said. "And from what the League knows, looks like the Longbow Hunters have been hired by the Ninth Circle too."

* * *

** _Later, Starling General_ **

Tommy was in the hospital as Laurel checked in on him. "Are you OK?"

"Just concussed but I'll be fine." Tommy said. "They said I need few days of observation though."

They heard the door open as they saw Oliver enter. "Hey. How are you feeling, buddy?"

"I'm gonna be OK, don't worry about me, Ollie." Tommy said.

"The police said that the thieves got away but they're onto them." Oliver said.

"Thanks." Tommy nodded.

"Oliver. I need to talk with you. In private." Laurel said, not able to hold it back anymore.

Oliver nodded as he and Laurel went out onto the corridor.

"What is it?" Oliver asked as she took a breath.

"I… I'm not sure how to tell you this but… guess I'm gonna have to just let it out." Laurel said. "I know."

"You know what?" Oliver asked, playing dumb.

"You know exactly what. You and my sister. Last night. In fact, the past couple of months." Laurel said with a pointed look and Oliver paled.

"How—"

Laurel took a breath, trying to think of the answer. "You… since the Undertaking. When you came to me… and then how the Hood had to face off Malcolm… all the pieces suddenly fell together. And… when that blonde… she saved my life few weeks back and… somehow I knew. I _just_ knew it was her. And when I saw you two last night, I knew for sure it was Sara."

"Laurel…" Oliver began before Laurel cut him off.

"Before you say anything, am I mad that you lied? Yes. But…" She sighed. "Since I found out about the scars, I had to wonder how many things you must have been through in the five years you were gone and then I realized that it might have been easier if you would give the people the answers they would expect to hear, because the truth was probably much worse than they could imagine."

Oliver was surprised that Laurel was understanding.

"Look, Ollie, I know you lied about Sara but… if the truth was much worse… I can understand why. But, just tell me honestly, is she OK?" Laurel pleaded and Oliver sighed.

"Honestly… not really." Oliver said.

"Ollie, I understand if she's afraid to see me but please… tell her that she doesn't have to be." Laurel pleaded as Oliver sighed.

"Laurel… do you remember, what I told you, when you confronted me about my scars?" Oliver reminded as Laurel could feel the pain from reliving it.

"That you're afraid I'd see you as damaged." Laurel said, realizing what did he mean. "I know that… but tell her I'm not afraid of what she is. Whatever happens to her, she's always going to be my sister, no matter what. If she's not ready to face me, I'll understand. But tell her that she doesn't have to be afraid of me."

Oliver's phone went off as he answered it before turning around. "Yes, Felicity? Uh-huh."

* * *

** _Later, Starling Docks_ **

Turner and the Longbow Hunters were finishing the sale with Armitage before Al Sah-him ziplined with the Canary, Nyssa and Roy as Al Sah-him shot down one of the mercenaries, while shooting Armitage in his knee as Turner and the Longbow Hunters retreated.

"Looks like your partners abandoned you." Oliver quipped.

"They're not my partners. They're someone I hired to do a job." Armitage said before the vigilantes and Nyssa dodged as Turner and the Longbow Hunters jumped down from above. "And it turns out it was money well spent."

Oliver blocked as Turner engaged him with his claws and Oliver used his bow to knock Turner back and kicked him in the face.

Sara dodged as Red fired darts from her wrist gun, while Bear blocked Nyssa's arrows with his shield.

Roy engaged Silencer as they exchanged blows but Silencer was more experienced than him. Roy managed to kick Silencer in the stomach as she stumbled back but she cut Roy in the shoulder with her knife as Roy groaned. Silencer tackled Roy to the ground as Roy grabbed her knife before she could stab him again as they both struggled before she stabbed him in the shoulder and Roy screamed before knocking her back.

Nyssa blocked Bear's shield and ducked before he could cut her head off with the blade on his shield. Bear knocked Nyssa back with his shield as she fell down. Before Bear could finish her off, Nyssa rolled away and kicked him in the legs as Bear fell on his knees. Nyssa disarmed him of his shield and hit him in the face as he stumbled back.

Sara blocked the darts Red fired with her batons before she engaged her, both women trading blows. Red dodged Sara's kick before attempting to hit her in the face but Sara blocked. Sara staggered back as Red knocked her in the chest and shot her in the shoulder as the dart was filled with toxin that dazed her.

Oliver dodged Turner's claws and kicked him in the leg before stabbing him with the fletchette in the chest as Turner fell back, dead.

Realizing this was a lost fight, Armitage ran away as Silencer flipped a switch on her device on her belt and a flash of light blinded them all as the Longbow Hunters retreated.

* * *

** _Later_ **

"Looks like the Ninth Circle and Slade are not messing around." Oliver realized.

"If that is true, Ra's will send an army to stop them." Sara said. "There is going to be a lot of collateral damage."

"I am not going to let that happen." Oliver said. "I'm going to find a way to take down Slade, the Ninth Circle and Emiko without letting innocent people die."

"And how many people are going to die in the meantime?" Sara countered. "And how do you know your half-sister isn't too far gone?"

"She's not evil, she's angry that Dad left her!" Oliver protested.

"Sometimes, people, who have too much anger, can't be reasoned with. You know that." Sara said.

"What would you have me to? Kill my own sister?" Oliver asked, not believing Sara's words.

"I think the better question is 'How many people are going to die, if you try?'" Sara countered. "Sometimes, it's 'kill or be killed'. You know that. She made her choice."

"I am not going to kill—"

"I didn't say you should." Sara protested. "But you should ask yourself, what happens if you can't reach her. No prison can hold such as her or Dante."

Oliver considered, weighing his options. Emiko made it obvious on whose side she was but was she too far gone? But what could he do? And then he realized how much in darkness Sara was buried, just like himself, which made him wonder, whether he could let Sara face Laurel in the state she was in.

* * *

** _The Glades_ **

"Finish the job. Make sure she is fully loyal to us." Dante ordered over the phone as Bear was about to burn Kazumi's house down before he was ambushed by Nyssa.

* * *

** _Later, Queen Consolidated_ **

Oliver entered the lobby and stared in shock before he approached Quentin and Tommy as the lobby was surrounded with duct tape and in the middle was a crate with a skeleton encased in concrete.

"What is that?" Oliver asked.

"I don't know." Tommy said. "This arrived this morning in a box. Delivered by Emiko Adachi."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.


	13. A skeleton in the closet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver faces an unpleasent truth about his father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not proud of this chapter, sorry if it sucks.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

"Do we know who it is?" Moira inquired as she talked with Quentin and Hilton in the office, together with Oliver and Tommy.

"Dental records ID'd him as Henry Goodwin." Quentin said, dread filling both him and Moira, already knowing who it was. "He was a councilman in the Glades until he was reported missing in 2002. Declared dead a year later."

"And you have no idea, from where did Miss Adachi send the body?" Oliver asked.

"No. Who is she, anyway? The only Emiko Adachi we found, was some young girl in the Glades but come on, a 15-year old girl sending a corpse sounds ridiculous." Hilton said, skeptical, although he didn't notice the scowls Quentin, Moira, Tommy and Oliver had, knowing how wrong Hilton was. "Any idea if it was someone else, in an attempt to harm you?"

"We… aren't sure." Oliver said hesitantly, suspecting Slade might be behind it.

"We'll take a look into it and let you know, if we have a lead." Quentin promised.

"Thank you, Detectives." Oliver nodded as Quentin and Hilton left.

"Emiko…" Moira sighed.

"Mom, this isn't your fault." Oliver assured her.

"I never said it was." Moira said. "I just… I can't believe how far is one little girl willing to go to prove a point. And I should have known our past mistakes would come back to haunt us, one way or another."

"Mom, I promise you, I'm going to find a way to make this right." Oliver assured her, holding her shoulders.

"I know." Moira said.

"Good." Oliver nodded, about to walk away.

"Oliver, I _know_." Moira repeated, causing for Oliver to stop as he turned around to face her. "I know." She said again lowly as he looked at her in shock. "I've known since last year, I suppose. The night of the Undertaking, everything became so clear. It was pretty much the night I stopped sleeping.

"Before you say anything else—"

"There is nothing left to say." Moira interrupted Oliver, smiling at him. "Nothing I need to say. Except I could not be more proud."

* * *

_ **Later, the Lair** _

"Felicity, find out anything you can on Goodwin." Oliver told her and luckily, he didn't notice how hers, Diggle's and Roy's eyes widened at recognizing the name.

"Well, I don't have much yet, except that he went missing in 2002." Felicity said. "I'll look deeper, see if there's more to his disappearance."

"Do it." Oliver ordered.

"Do you think it's Slade and the Ninth Circle behind it?" Roy inquired.

"It might be, trying to distract me." Oliver said. "Question is, from what?"

"Oliver, we're spread thin and we don't have the manpower to track down both Slade and your half-sister, protecting your family and focusing on this." Diggle pointed out.

"We don't. But the League does." Oliver argued.

* * *

** _Later, Starling City_ **

"The League's resources are not at your disposal at your whim, Al Sah-him." Nyssa said, half amused and half offended that Oliver expected that she would order the assassins to protect Oliver's family and friends.

"I understand that… but if it is the Ninth Circle behind it, they'll do whatever they can to distract me." Oliver pleaded. "If we are going to stop them, we need to be sure they can't distract us."

Nyssa considered before nodding, conceding Oliver's point. "Speaking of which, there is someone, who can tell me something about the Ninth Circle."

"Who?" Sara asked.

"Let's just say I have found a lead." Nyssa explained as Oliver and Sara considered.

"I should check in on Mom and Thea." Oliver said after a moment.

* * *

** _Later, Queen Manor_ **

"Oliver… I can only imagine how you must be feeling." Moira said as she faced Oliver, sitting across each other.

"Why is it that our past keeps coming back to haunt us?" Oliver wondered as Moira sighed, wondering the same thing.

"I wish I knew the answer. But I do know is that you shouldn't have to feel responsible for everything in our family. It's not just your burden to bear, honey, you know that." Moira assured him.

Thea nodded. "Ollie… if you ever need to talk, you know we're here for you, do you?"

Oliver smiled, glad that his family was understanding towards him as Quentin and Hilton entered but then stopped, looking awkward.

"Any leads, Quentin?" Moira asked.

"Is it regarding councilman Goodwin?" Oliver inquired.

"It is but… it can wait." Quentin said.

"I think we can come back later." Hilton nodded.

"What is going on?" Thea asked, confused.

"This morning, a twelve-year old corpse arrived to Queen Consolidated this morning." Tommy explained.

"Do you have a suspect?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah. You could say that." Quentin said grimly. "It's your father."

Oliver, Moira and Thea looked aghast, despite already knowing the answer, knowing how hard blow it was going to be if this got public, especially regarding Moira's campaign for the mayor.

"Is it possible that someone is setting Mr. Queen up?" Tommy asked, despite that he already knew the answer.

"We're not sure yet, Tommy, although what we do know, is that the concrete came from Wellward Construction, a subsidiary of Queen Consolidated and the skin under the victim's fingernails matches Mr. Queen's DNA." Hilton said.

"If this is true, this could deliver a low blow to your campaign, if this gets public and believe me, we've tried to keep it under the wraps as best as we could. I'm sorry, Moira." Quentin added as Oliver, Thea, Tommy and Moira sighed.

"I should address this at the press conference tomorrow, when announcing my candidacy." Moira said, shocking Oliver, Thea and Tommy.

"If you tell them what happened, then—"

"Oliver, I am fully aware that Robert was not a perfect man but if I do not get in front of this, what was the point of the candidacy in the first place?" Moira snapped, as Oliver was silent.

* * *

_ **Later, the Lair** _

"Do you have something, Felicity?" Oliver asked as he entered.

"Yeah. The concrete contained traces of soil with high level of copper concentration." Felicity said as she typed away. "I cross-referenced the Queen Consolidated construction locations with areas in the city rich in copper and—"

"You know where Goodwin was killed?" Roy asked and Felicity nodded.

"Emiko is sending a message." Oliver realized.

"Come find me." Diggle nodded.

"I'll let Sara know." Oliver said. "Suit up."

* * *

** _Later, Starling City_ **

"If your sister wanted you here for a reason, she could've been specific about which floor." Diggle muttered.

"Felicity, can you narrow the search for us?" Oliver inquired.

"_Well, normally, yes but right now, the only heat signatures I'm reading in there, are you two._" Felicity said.

Suddenly, the floor under Oliver and Diggle exploded and crumbled as Oliver and Diggle fell down into the room below them

"You alright?" Oliver asked.

"That wasn't much of a fall." Diggle pointed out. "What is Emiko playing at?"

Suddenly, a metal hatch closed in the hole above them as liquid poured into the room.

"I had to ask." Diggle groaned.

"It's concrete." Oliver realized. "She's trying to bury us alive, just like councilman Goodwin."

"If you have one of those smart ideas, I'm in the market!" Diggle snapped.

"I refuse to believe this is Emiko's and Slade's endgame." Oliver said. "Felicity?"

"_I called Roy but it's gonna take a few minutes._" Felicity called out.

"I'm not sure how many of those minutes we've got!" Diggle panicked. "They sure are going through a lot of trouble to prove a point. What the hell is their point?"

"That my family destroys everything they touch. Slade blames me for Shado, Emiko blames me for my Dad leaving her." Oliver said.

"Don't let them get into your head, they're both psychopaths. Don't lose sight of that." Diggle argued.

"Well, you're assuming we're getting out of this." Oliver shot back.

"Yes, I am!" Diggle said before they heard tapping from above on the ceiling.

"It's Morse code." Oliver said.

"_Get clear._" Diggle realized and they stepped back and an explosion blasted through the ceiling as Nyssa and Sara showed up.

* * *

_ **Later, the Lair** _

Oliver and Roy entered with Nyssa and Sara as Felicity and Diggle were apprehensive at seeing another League member.

"Oliver… care to introduce us?" Diggle asked.

"Dig, Felicity, this is Nyssa. Nyssa, they are…"

"…John Diggle and Felicity Smoak, I know who they are." Nyssa said bluntly before glaring at Oliver. "This was obviously a trap and you were a fool for falling for it." She sneered, scolding him.

"This was something I needed to do on my own." Oliver said.

"Which obviously was a distraction." Sara said.

"What happened?" Oliver asked.

"Apparently, the Ninth Circle has ambushed military officers out of the city, who had intel on something very interesting." Nyssa said. "Some prototype device, called bio-transfuser. They've attacked one of their facilities recently, stealing it."

"It can transfer blood from one single individual into multiple patients at once." Felicity explained.

"The inmate transport they intercepted last week." Oliver realized. "They're trying to create an army of men, just like him."

"With a few tweaks, Slade can retro-fit it for the Mirakuru, bypassing what we know to be a less than desirable ratio of success to, you know, death." Felicity deadpanned. "Instead of metabolizing it in the person, it happens in the machine."

"That's going to require a whole lot of blood." Sara noted.

"Even a man with Slade's stamina can't handle that kind of drain." Diggle said.

"But he's been keeping a low profile for a long time, so we're going to have to wait." Oliver said, knowing he couldn't lose focus, as hard as it was, with his own sister and former best friend at large. "Once he does, he'll be weak, vulnerable and that will be my opportunity to kill him. How do we find this thing?"

"A machine like this has to pull an exorbitant amount of power from the grid. When it turns out, I'll know where and when. Right now, we just wait." Felicity sighed.

"And I should order our men to be on lookout. The Circle is slippery and father is losing patience." Nyssa said.

* * *

** _Later, Queen Consolidated_ **

Moira was at the press conference as Tommy, Oliver and Thea were behind her.

"I fully admit that the allegations against my husband are true. And I realize that no words I might find, can defend his actions." Moira said. "But from what my own son has told me, Robert Queen, in a moment of an immense courage, chose to sacrifice his own life, to save our son. And to give us an opportunity to leave behind a better legacy than he did, so that we could save this city. And I know I have a long way to go, but I hope that with your help, I can save this city. It is time for us to leave the past behind and leave behind a better legacy for Starling City."

* * *

** _Later, the League hideout_ **

Bear had passed out due to the torture as Nyssa sheathed her sword, while she and Sara considered.

"So, Dante wanted to kill Emiko's mother to make her loyal to him." Sara said. "We may be able to use that."

"I think she may be too far gone. We should stop her." Nyssa said. "Speaking of which…" She swung her sword as Bear's head rolled down the floor and blood seeped from his neck.

* * *

** _Queen Manor_ **

"Mom, are you OK?" Oliver asked as Moira sighed.

"I did what I could to own up to Robert's mistakes. Now, all we can do, is try to redeem whatever we can." Moira said.

"What matters is what we are going to leave behind." Thea said before the doorbell rang. "I'll get it."

She opened the door and immediately paled at the sight of the visitor.

"Greetings." Slade smiled politely.

"Thea, who is—"

Moira and Oliver froze at the sight of Slade.

"Mr. Queen. Misses Queens. Pleasure to meet you. My name is Slade Wilson."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm skipping the Clock King plot, since I am in no mood for writing it and asides from that it was basically trying to be Felicity power hour and make us root for her a bit more and it was Laurel at her worst, Tockman was one of the lamer villains.
> 
> Starting from the next chapter, some of the parts are going to go down similarly like in Seasons 2 and 7 but some are going to be with some creative liberties and ideas of mine.
> 
> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.


	14. An unexpected visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slade drops by in the manor as the Queens try to keep their act together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not proud of this chapter, sorry if it sucks.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

Moira and Thea stared but quickly masked their feelings as Oliver stared in shock.

"Can… can we help you, Mr. Wilson?" Thea asked, with a forced calm tone, something that Slade noticed.

"Well, I'd like to offer a contribution to Miss Queen's campaign, if I might speak with you about it in detail." Slade offered.

Moira took a breath and nodded. "Of course." She said with a pleasant smile. "Why won't you come in. May I offer you some of our whiskey?"

"Of course." Slade smiled as he narrowed his eye, suspicious of her apprehension. "Is everything alright, Miss Queen?"

"It's just…" Moira took a breath. "Lately, our family has been through a lot and this unexpected visit kind of caught us all off-guard."

"Understandable, considering the recent news about your husband. It's… hard to imagine, when someone you care about like a family, turns out to be someone you don't recognize." Slade said as everyone tensed at his discreet taunts, while Moira poured him a drink as her hand slightly trembled before she got ahold of herself, while handing him the glass, something which did not go unnoticed by him as he sat down on the chair. "But no need to worry, we can all be friends here, right?"

Moira, Thea and Oliver shivered as they saw right through Slade's veiled threat as Slade turned his back on them, while sitting down.

"I read your proposal on the growth of the city via urban investment and I thought I might offer a contribution to your campaign." Slade offered.

"How generous of you." Oliver said in a raspy tone, not expecting Slade to visit them like this as he then noticed how apprehensive Moira and Thea were before Slade showed Moira a file that she opened and was impressed by Slade's business knowledge.

"I believe the rising wage gap can be resolved with your new budget proposal. I've offered some suggestions." Slade smiled. "Shall we take a drink?"

"Yes, of course." Oliver nodded, knowing that declining would not end well.

"Wonderful." Slade smiled as he filled three glasses with rum and was about to pour the fourth.

"None for me, thank you." Thea declined before she cleared her throat.

"Ah, I see. I suppose you're trying not to return to old habits, isn't that right, Miss Queen?" Slade asked and Thea shivered, noticing the gleeful smile on his face, behind which was anything but pride and impression.

"Well, I…" Thea swallowed. "I've learned my lesson. And I'm trying to not to repeat my mistakes."

"Something which not many people can do." Slade said as everyone once again saw through his discreet taunt but tried to keep a poker face.

"Delicious." Moira said, tasting the rum before Slade saw the large model of a sailing ship, while Oliver saw at the cart the icepick.

"This here is a beautiful piece." Slade noted as he took a closer look at the model. "Tell me, does your family spend much time on the water?"

Everyone again saw through his taunts.

"Uh, no." Moira said, trying to keep it together and her and Thea noticing how different was the Slade in front of them from the one they had seen in the recordings or met on the Waverider. "Not since my late husband—"

"I'm sorry, Moira, forgive me." Slade said, looking taken aback. "I do remember reading about that accident on paper." He turned to Oliver. "You were a brave soul."

"I don't like to talk about it." Oliver replied.

"I can understand." Slade said. "All that time on that island… it must have been hell for you."

The Queens all again took deep breaths, trying to keep it together.

"Is everything alright? You look a little piqued." Slade said, with feigned worry.

"Forgive me, Mr. Wilson, I think that you have chosen a rather… inappropriate time to visit, considering the recent… events in our family." Moira said. "I appreciate this visit but perhaps another time might be best?"

Slade narrowed his eye, wondering…

"Of course." Slade smirked. "May I call you instead?"

"Yes, I think that would be better rather than… personal visit for now." Moira nodded.

"May I accompany you?" Oliver asked, more than happy to get Slade out of the manor.

* * *

"China White, the Ninth Circle, Emiko, they all work for you." Oliver said.

"Well, I have my allies, just as you have yours. John Diggle and the League of Assassins for example." Slade remarked. "And have you told them?" He turned to Oliver with a pointed look as Oliver shook his head. "Well, then I suppose we're not the only ones, who have sharpened their wits." He noted, noticing how Moira and Thea had been wary of him the entire time.

"Slade. What do you want?" Oliver demanded slowly as Slade was entering his car as he rolled down the window.

"Five years ago, I made you a promise. Do you remember?" Slade asked as Oliver nodded. "Well, I'm here to fulfill it. I'll see you around, kid."

Slade drove away as Oliver glared at him.

* * *

"Well, this was…" Moira took a breath as they talked in the bedroom.

"…creepy." Thea said.

"Mom, may I have a word with you?" Oliver said as he entered. "In private."

"Is everything OK?" Thea asked, not understanding.

"Oliver, if there's something you need to talk about, we can all talk about this together." Moira said.

"Actually, I think it might be best if—"

"Ollie. Whatever it is, don't push me away. We're family." Thea pleaded.

Oliver sighed as he closed the door.

"I've noticed the tension between you and Mr. Wilson." Moira said. "You know him, do you?"

Oliver wondered how did Moira know but considering that she had revealed that she had known Oliver's secret too, it made sense.

"Oliver, you don't have to lie to us to protect us. Just talk to us." Moira pleaded and Oliver took a breath, about to tell them about Slade.

* * *

** _Later, elsewhere_ **

"Do you have it?" Dante asked as Emiko showed him a small metal cylinder.

"The skeleton key. It was rather easy to steal it." Emiko said.

"Good. Then let's proceed to the next phase of our plan." Dante said.

* * *

Emiko was walking down the corridor before she stopped.

"The Longbow Hunters failed. They didn't kill Kazumi as ordered." Beatrice said as Emiko eavesdropped from around the corner. "And they're missing."

"Damn. What should we do?" Virgil asked.

Emiko tensed, realizing that Dante had ordered an assassination of her mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you start thinking that, I'm not planning the whole stupid and rushed Emiko redemption like in the show, which was so stupid, all I will promise is that she is going to get what's coming to her at the end. Honestly, the reasons to redeem Malcolm and Emiko were stupid, since both of them were too far gone and they had given more reasons to condemn them, rather than make us buy their redemption arc.
> 
> Plus, who knows at what point did Oliver find out about the cameras in the manor, so let's just say he finds them very soon and the Queens are going to keep their act and as far as I know, they weren't in the bedrooms, only in public areas.
> 
> And now, onto a bit of a relaxing part. And a familiar face is coming back. Care to guess who? Some things are now going to go down with ideas of mine.
> 
> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.


	15. The Huntress's return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Helena returns, Oliver and Sara become conflicted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

Oliver, now wearing his green hood, and the Canary were on the watch as they saw the raid going down with Quentin and Hilton.

"Thanks for helping me keep watch over my Dad tonight." Sara told Oliver.

"As long as Slade, Emiko and the Ninth Circle are out there, neither of our family are safe." Oliver said.

Suddenly, the policemen and the thugs engaged in gunfight as they took cover behind cabs.

The Arrow shot a thug, while the Canary descended from the rafters above with aerial silk. The Arrow pinned a thug's wrist to a nearby shelf with an arrow, while the Canary knocked out the thugs with her staff until she saw that Quentin had been shot by one of the thugs as Quentin fell down, making her turn to him in worry.

Quentin groaned before he revealed a bulletproof vest under his jacket. "I'm fine. Go."

Sara saw the thug, who had shot her father as she ran after him, climbing up onto a catwalk.

* * *

The Arrow fired a bola arrow at the man, who he had been chasing as the ropes wrapped around his legs. The man fell down and the Arrow notched an arrow but stared in shock at recognizing him.

"Frank Bertinelli?"

"My daughter sent you to kill me." Frank paled.

Suddenly, they heard glass crashing as the thug the Canary had been chasing, fell of a window above as Oliver looked up to see Sara but fled, when they heard sirens blare.

* * *

As soon as the policemen apprehended Frank, Quentin went to meet the Arrow and the Canary in an alley as he spotted the vigilantes.

"Hey." Quentin called out.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?" The Canary asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, sweetheart." Quentin said as the Canary blinked. "I've known for a while now. Laurel told me."

Oliver tensed as Quentin turned to him. "Look, what happened last year… you've saved Laurel, time and time again. And that alone should've given you a chance. And… let bygones be bygones, OK, Oliver?" Oliver breathed out before nodding as Quentin turned to Sara again. "Look, I appreciate what you did and I know you don't exactly believe in reading perps their Mirandas but you can't just toss a guy out of a window."

"He shot you." Sara reminded.

"And I'm still here, ain't I? Just next time, show a little restraint." Quentin cautioned.

"Detective, we have another problem." Oliver said.

"Yeah, I know." Quentin sighed. "With Frank Bertinelli in custody, it's just a matter of time before SHE rolls back into town."

"Who is 'she'?" Sara asked Oliver.

* * *

** _Later, the Lair_ **

"Helena Bertinelli. Daughter of mafia boss, Frank Bertinelli." Diggle said as Felicity showed them a file on the computer.

"Or as I like to call her, Oliver's psycho ex-girlfriend hellbent on revenge against her father." Felicity drawled.

"Ex-girlfriend?" Sara teased as she turned to Oliver.

"That's what you took from that sentence?" Oliver asked in annoyance.

"Why does she want her father dead?" Sara asked.

"Because he had her fiancé killed and she wants revenge." Diggle summed up.

"Puts the many fights I've had with my father in perspective." Sara said.

"I've been keeping tabs on Helena over the past year." Felicity explained as she pulled up her files. "Last sighting was a month ago in Palermo."

"She's been busy." Roy noted as he saw the pictures of dead mobsters.

"If by 'busy' you mean torturing and killing mafioso's that might know where her father is." Felicity drawled sarcastically.

"Bertinelli's arrest just hit the wires, how long do you think before Helena books a ticket back home?" Diggle said rhetorically as he, Felicity and Roy remembered the advice future Sara had told them as they saw the look in Oliver's eyes. "I know that look."

"What look?" Oliver asked sarcastically.

"What she did, isn't your fault." Diggle said.

"I should've put her down long ago." Oliver snapped.

"I get why you think that and I know what I said back then but you shouldn't have to give up on her." Diggle said.

"She's not evil, Oliver, she's just lost in her grief and anger." Felicity pointed out.

"And these kinds of people are the most dangerous." Sara said, remembering Slade as Diggle, Felicity and Roy looked at her a bit in shock before remembering that right now she was in the very same spot. "And how many innocent people are going to get hurt or worse if we let her live?"

"Oliver, all I'm saying is that the least you still owe her and yourself a chance to help her find her way back." Diggle said. "We've helped you find your way back from that edge. Don't you think she deserves that much, despite what she had done?"

"I thought you said that she was dangerous." Oliver reminded as he turned to Diggle and Diggle sighed.

"I guess I've learned that you shouldn't have to write off some people, no matter how far gone they might be." Diggle pointed out as Oliver took a breath.

Oliver considered, remembering what he had done to Shrieve and feeling like he did not deserve to go home and Sara stared too, considering as she considered whether she wanted to keep working for the League.

* * *

** _Later, the League hideout_ **

Oliver and Sara entered the hideout as they saw Nyssa glaring.

"My father is running out of patience, Mr. Queen." Nyssa said bluntly.

"We've been working on every lead we have. We will find the Circle." Oliver said.

"You're distracting yourself with hunting your former lover!" Nyssa scolded him, much to Oliver's shock. "The answer should be simple."

Oliver wanted to put Helena down for what she had done to Tommy and McKenna but he then started to see that her and Sara were not so different and it started to make him wonder, whether he wanted Sara to keep going down the dark path.

"Once we find Helena, we'll stop her and then we're gonna find a way to stop the Ninth Circle." Oliver said.

"And what will you do?" Sara asked as she saw how hesitant Oliver seemed as she _knew_ that Laurel would be at the prosecution too, making her emotionally compromised. "You wanted to keep helping Slade and how did that turn out?" She then stopped, realizing what she had said as she sighed.

"You're right. But when it comes to our families… neither one of us thinks clearly." Oliver pointed out.

"The answer should be simple. Put her down like the mad dog she is." Nyssa said.

Oliver sighed, conflicted. On one hand, she had hurt him and his friends before but on the other hand, he did not want to give up on Helena yet.

* * *

_ **Later, Starling City Courthouse** _

Outside the courthouse, Oliver, Sara and Nyssa were on a stakeout on the opposite rooftop as they saw Frank being escorted in through the front door.

"Shouldn't they be dragging him in more discreetly?" Oliver wondered before they saw smoke inside the building as a brunette in purple with armed thugs entered.

"Your former lover?" Nyssa questioned and Oliver clenched his bow, angry at how extreme Helena was becoming before the policemen ambushed the thugs, getting caught in gunfight.

"Damn it." Oliver sighed. "We need to find a way to stop them before too many people get caught in the crossfire."

* * *

Quentin, Hilton and Captain Stein of SWAT were planning out the attack on the courthouse as Oliver, Roy, Nyssa and Sara snuck in past Helena's thugs.

Laurel was trying to sneak past the thugs as one of them grabbed her in a cantina. Laurel tried to hit him but he threw her against a drink dispenser and grabbed her by her throat. The thug was about to stab Laurel as the Canary got behind him and neared a knife to his neck, about to slit his throat.

"No, don't!" Laurel exclaimed, not wanting her sister to see kill someone. "Please. That's not who you are." Sara stared as she saw the pain and sadness in Laurel's eyes, conflicted. "I know you think you're a killer… but that's not all you are. Please."

Sara instead knocked the thug out as Laurel sighed in relief.

"We need to get you out of here." Sara said as she took Laurel's hand. "Come on."

"Wait, what about everyone else?"

"Laurel. Do you trust me?" Sara pleaded as she turned to Laurel, who nodded after a moment. "We need to get you to safety."

Laurel nodded as Sara dragged her along.

* * *

"Where's Helena?" Roy asked as he looked around but had to take cover behind a pillar as some thugs engaged him and opened fire. Roy shot them down and rushed into an office as they fired at him again.

Oliver and Nyssa then showed up, shooting down the thugs as Roy nodded.

"Thanks."

* * *

"It's been an hour. And I'm a woman of my word." Helena called out, about to execute one of the hostages, when a high-pitch sound went off as glass shattered.

The Canary entered the room with the hostages, engaging the Huntress as Sara dodged Helena's punch. Sara hit Helena in the back with her baton, forcing Helena on her knees. Helena grabbed Sara's arm, forcing her to get up and kicked her in the hip. Helena struck Sara in the face with her elbow as Sara staggered, while Arsenal and Diggle with a ski mask entered, escorting the hostages.

Helena was about to punch Sara again but Sara grabbed her in neck lock as Helena choked, losing air and falling on her knees.

"No!" Laurel exclaimed. "You're not a killer."

"You don't know who I am, Laurel, not really." Sara said.

"I know that you feel lost… but you don't have to be anymore." Laurel pleaded. "You kill her… there really is no hope for you. And I'm not ready to give up on you yet."

Sara contemplated, staring, before she let Helena go, who gasped as Sara knocked her out instead as they heard footsteps.

"You need to get out of here. Go. Go!" Laurel ordered as Sara jumped out through the window, while Laurel stared at Helena's unconscious form and the SWAT entered.

* * *

_ **Later, the League hideout** _

"Why didn't you kill her?" Nyssa questioned as Oliver and Sara stared at her. "We do not leave any survivors or hostages unless it is necessary and she was a threat." She glared at Helena, who was restrained to a chair and unconscious.

"I gave up on her once, I'm not gonna make that mistake again." Oliver said.

"You know this is not our way." Nyssa turned to Sara, who just stared, emotionless blank expression on her face. Nyssa was about to pull out her sword as Oliver stepped up.

"She is under my protection. I won't let anything happen to her." Oliver said as Nyssa glared, bitter from how he was influencing Sara and seeing the apparent growing attraction between them as she walked off as Oliver turned to Sara.

"Why didn't you kill her?" Oliver questioned.

"I wanted to." Sara admitted.

"You didn't answer my question." Oliver said as Sara took a breath.

"I… I don't want to be like this anymore, Ollie. It's… it's tearing me apart. I don't have much of my soul left." Sara said as Oliver was nothing but understanding, knowing what was she talking about as he held her hand, understanding.

* * *

Nyssa observed and glared at seeing Oliver and Sara as she clenched the hilt of her sword.

* * *

** _Starling City_ **

Emiko was following Dante down the car park.

"Mr. Wilson is acquiring the machine as we speak but your brother is still a threat." Dante said. "We need to eliminate him and his allies before they jeopardize the last phase of our plan."

"I could not agree more." Emiko nodded as Dante turned around. "But first things first…" She fired an arrow at Dante's back as he grunted in pain. "You lied to me." She fired another arrow. "You betrayed me. And you tried to kill my mother." As she shot the third arrow, Dante fell on his knees.

"Emiko… you don't understand—"

"Don't lie to me. I heard your men. You had the Longbow Hunters kill my mother." Emiko glared.

"She was the last reminder of your former life, she made you weak, just like your father and I needed you strong to lead the Ninth Circle!" Dante shouted.

"She was the only family I had—"

"No, we are your family, don't you see? I did it for you—"

Emiko stabbed Dante in the chest with an arrow.

"This is for my mother. Rot in hell." Emiko sneered as Dante fell down, dead.

"Orders? Mr. Wilson is losing patience." Virgil asked as he neared Emiko.

"Then we're done being subtle. It's time for the Queens to pay. In full." Emiko vowed.

"We do have something, when following Mr. Queen." Virgil showed Emiko a photo of Oliver at the front porch of a suburban house with a brunette and a young boy. "Looks like Queen cares about them a great deal."

Emiko smirked. "Take them."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason it did not go down the way it did in the actual episode was that neither Oliver or Sara actually held back but IMO, Sara's problem, in Season 2, has been her struggle with her inner darkness, like with Oliver.
> 
> Oliver wanted to put Helena down in 1x17 because of how far she had gone and the only reason Helena lived in 2x17, luckily, was Oliver's restraint and Laurel talking Sara out of killing her and in the prison scene at the end, it was apparent that Oliver still cared about her to an extent and I have my plans for Helena later.
> 
> And now, well, things are about to get ugly.
> 
> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.


	16. Shattered trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emiko and Slade make a different move to destroy Oliver, while the love triangle between Oliver, Sara and Nyssa comes to a breaking point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

As Helena came to, she noticed that she had been restrained to a chair as Oliver sat across her.

"Hey." Oliver said as Helena scoffed.

"That's all you have to say, after everything? Hey?" Helena sneered.

"I know you're angry—"

"You should've let me kill him." Helena interrupted Oliver.

"…but killing him would not change a thing. Revenge never helps. Trust me." Oliver said. "Even if you did kill him, you'd feel nothing but a void inside of you that would never be filled."

Helena stared and considered. "Maybe I don't want to feel anything anymore after that."

"Even if you had killed him, what would you do next? Move on? You can't just walk away from something like this." Oliver pointed out as Helena again had a contemplating look on her face. "It's just going to take you into dark places, from which there is no easy way out."

"Haven't we done this dance already, Oliver?" Helena asked, chuckling with a hint of sarcasm in her tone.

"I know you feel like revenge is all you have but it doesn't have to be this way." Oliver said as Helena laughed again sarcastically.

"Last year, you were ready to kill me and now you want to help me again?" Helena demanded, amused.

"Helena, all I'm asking you is to think about what you're doing. You kill your father, what happens next? You may believe right now that it will make you feel better but in the end, you'll only realize that you'll be alone, with all that darkness inside of you and it's going to eat you up from the inside." Oliver said. "And no one should have to go through that."

"You think yourself a murderer but it's not all you are." Sara pointed out, although she sounded like if she was trying to convince herself, rather than Helena. "That darkness that you think you have… it doesn't have to define you."

"What makes you think that's true?" Helena asked.

"The people that love me, they've pulled me back from that edge." Oliver said. "And I'm not ready to give up on you yet."

Helena just stared, contemplating as Oliver and Sara left her alone.

* * *

"You think you can help her?" Sara asked.

"I just know that I have to try. That I can't give up on her." Oliver said.

"Are you listening to yourself? It's like Slade all over—"

"No, it's not." Oliver pointed out as he turned to Sara. "Slade had lost his reason because of Mirakuru, she's just lost and angry. Just like I was once."

Sara felt herself deflate, knowing he had a point, realizing that it was her own struggle as well. "Even if that were true, what makes you think you can help her?"

"For the same reason I'm not ready to give up on you yet." Oliver said, smiling as Sara could feel her emotions go wild. For a moment they neared their lips but Sara immediately pulled away as soon as she realized what she was doing.

"No. Ollie… I can't." Sara said, shaking her head.

Oliver sighed, realizing that she was still in relationship with Nyssa and that he should know better than antagonize the daughter of Ra's al Ghul.

* * *

** _Elsewhere in Starling City_ **

"The kid and his family have been somewhat careful." Slade said as he observed the feed from the Queen Manor. "I wonder if he told them—"

"Either that or they're simply smarter than we had thought." Emiko pointed out. "But I found another weakness that we can exploit." She showed Slade a photo of Oliver visiting Samantha and William.

"Who are they?" Slade narrowed his eyes.

"Samantha Clayton. Her son, William Clayton. We haven't been able to find much but the woman used to be Oliver's classmate back in college." Emiko pointed out.

"Seems like he cares about the kid a lot." Slade said, remembering Joe as he looked at William with narrowed eye.

"Maybe we can't get to his mother and sister but what about them?" Emiko pointed out as Slade smirked.

"And do we have any test subjects that have survived the serum?" Slade inquired.

"Dozens." Emiko nodded.

"Good." Slade said, satisfied.

* * *

** _The League hideout_ **

"Al Sah-him." One of the assassins said as Oliver was about to go out to look for any leads for Slade. "You have asked us to keep tabs on the family in Central City and… they're gone."

Oliver whirled on him, immediately alarmed and concerned about Samantha and William. "What do you mean, 'gone'?"

* * *

** _Later, Starling City_ **

Al Sah-him and the Canary went out as he and the League assassins were hunting down the Ninth Circle's operatives, while they found in an alley some of them smuggling some crates into the underground.

Oliver and Sara and the assassins ambushed the operatives, engaging them. The Circle's men in black outfit and hoods pulled out their knives as they were fighting the League's assassins, Oliver using his bow to block as he knocked back two of them and shot them. Sara blocked with her batons as one of the operatives attacked with his knives and flipped back as Sara attempted to strike him before she knocked him down and as she was about to finish him off, Oliver grabbed her by her arm.

"Wait!" Oliver ordered as Sara considered before Oliver grabbed the operative. "Where's Emiko and Slade Wilson?"

"Go to hell." The operative sneered.

Oliver snarled, slamming him to the wall and jamming an arrow into his shoulder. "Tell me! Did you kidnap a brunette woman and a young boy?!"

"I'm not telling you anything." The operative protested.

"We'll see about that." Oliver growled before twisting the arrow as the operative screamed in pain.

"We were just following orders! I don't know where they are!" The operative said.

"Where's Slade Wilson?!" Oliver demanded.

* * *

** _Later_ **

Oliver and Sara entered the abandoned bar as Slade turned the chair around, facing them as he smoked his cigar.

"Where are they?" Oliver demanded as Slade was silent. "Where are they, Slade?"

"What are you going to do, kid? Kill me?" Slade taunted. "But then who would tell you… where your beloved Samantha and William are?"

Oliver considered. He knew Slade was playing with him and torture would not do anything, considering that Slade had been trained by A.S.I.S. and had the Mirakuru in him.

"Why are you doing this?" Oliver demanded, changing his tactic.

"You know why." Slade sneered.

"It was five years ago." Oliver said, the realization hitting him.

"It was yesterday." Slade retorted. "Oh, I tried to let go of the island… just as your other sister tried to let go of your father abandoning her for you. But it's still got a hold on me. And if that hood you wear every night is any indication, it's still got a hold on you, kid."

"They never did anything to you." Sara said. "You want to hate us for Shado, fine. But they're innocent. Let them go."

"Even if I wanted to, it's not up to me." Slade smirked. "I didn't take them, Emiko did."

"It doesn't have to be this way." Oliver begged.

"You're the one, who's making it so." Slade said, his voice almost a snarl as he turned to Sara. "You chose _her_ over Shado."

"That's not how it happened." Oliver protested as he notched an arrow, aiming at Slade's heart.

"Do it. Kill me, kid." Slade taunted.

Oliver wanted to but he considered before walking away as Slade smirked. "This isn't over, Slade."

Sara was surprised before she followed Oliver. "Ollie, what, we had him, why did…"

"I wanted to kill him." Oliver said. "But when I looked in his eye, it said '_Do it. Kill me._'."

It hit Sara. "We played into his hands by coming here and if we kill him, we're still playing into his hands and by not doing it, we're still playing into his hands."

Oliver nodded. "I don't know what is he and the Circle up to but they've been careful this whole time, only to make it easy for us? I don't buy it. Slade has an angle here."

"We just need to figure out what game is he playing and beat him in it." Sara realized.

* * *

"I see him, he's entering his car." Roy said, observing Slade from a rooftop.

"_He's turning up on Warner._" Felicity said.

"I see him. Heading north." Diggle said, following Slade's car before an SUV cut him off at the intersection. "Damn it, I lost him!"

"Forget it. I think we got him." Oliver called out.

* * *

Slade entered where Samantha and William were, frightened.

"Who are you? Why are you doing this?" Samantha demanded.

"I wanted to make a point… and I made it." Slade said, cutting them loose, much to their surprise.

"You're letting us go?" William asked, confused.

"You were supposed to be kept here until I returned. And I have. So, you're free to go." Slade said. Samantha and William were about to leave before Slade spoke up. "But if you do, you may never know your father's secret, William."

"What secret?" William asked as he and Samantha turned around, confused.

* * *

"Are you sure he was here?" Oliver asked as he entered with Sara and one of the assassins.

"The scouts saw him here." The assassin confirmed.

Oliver saw Samantha and William on a chair as they both were shocked and devastated as Oliver rushed to them.

"Thank God you're both OK." Oliver said but Samantha stepped back, frightened of him as she held William protectively.

"Stay away from him." Samantha said, confusing Oliver as William looked away from him.

"Samantha—"

"I know, Oliver, Mr. Wilson told me. I know you're the vigilante." Samantha said, on verge of tears, devastating Oliver. "You're a murderer."

"Samantha, I… I swear, I can explain—"

"Don't." Samantha glared. "I never should have let you go anywhere near us. Stay away from my son."

Oliver and Sara felt crushed as Sara wondered if that's how her family would have reacted if they ever found out about what she had become, while Samantha walked away.

* * *

"Another test subject survived. We're about to turn on the device." Emiko said as Slade entered.

"Good." Slade smirked.

* * *

** _The League hideout_ **

"Ollie…" Sara trailed off, not sure what to say.

"Sara… I just need some time alone, right now." Oliver said, as she held her hand but Oliver pulled away, too distracted right now. While he still had Moira and Thea, his own son and another sister hated him…

Suddenly, as he entered another room, he sensed something as he dodged, while Nyssa pulled out her sword in an attempt to stab him.

"Nyssa, what are you doing?" Oliver demanded.

"You think you can corrupt my beloved? I won't let you!" Nyssa snarled, about to strike Oliver down with her blade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.


	17. A different tactic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Running out of options, Oliver tries a different tactic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

Sara blocked the blade with her baton as she had a pleading look in her eyes. "Nyssa, don't!"

"You'd choose him over me?!" Nyssa demanded, glaring.

"It doesn't have to be this way." Sara pleaded.

"Yes, it does!" Nyssa snarled, pushing Sara back as Oliver got up. "I won't let you steal her from me."

"I didn't steal Sara from you." Oliver protested.

"We belong together, not her to you!" Nyssa shouted.

"All I wanted was to show her that she's not only a killer." Oliver said, trying to reason with her.

"This is who she's always been. Just as me." Nyssa said.

She attacked again with her sword and Oliver dodged and jumped over a table as Nyssa attempted to slice him. Nyssa jumped over a table and flipped as Oliver kicked it. As Nyssa hit the ground, Oliver kicked her in the legs and Nyssa fell down but quickly recovered as Oliver blocked her strike with his bow.

Despite that she was more skilled and experienced than Oliver, right now she was blinded by jealousy and rage, giving Oliver an advantage. Oliver managed to knock Nyssa's sword off her hand, both of their weapons knocked away in the process before Oliver kicked her in midsection as Nyssa stumbled back.

Nyssa roared, rushing at Oliver as they exchanged blows. Oliver blocked Nyssa's kick and dodged her punch. Nyssa managed to get behind Oliver and grab him in chokehold but Oliver fell down, slamming her to the floor as Nyssa groaned, struggling for breath as Oliver wrapped his arms around her neck, choking her.

"Yield! Don't make me kill you!" Oliver shouted.

"Never!" Nyssa choked out, trying to struggle out of his hold.

"Stop!" Sara cried out as Oliver and Nyssa stared at her, seeing her on verge of tears as Sara breathed out, holding a dagger against her own neck. "Don't do this. Please. No more killing."

"You'd rather die than still be one of us?" Nyssa demanded, breathing out as she realized that Sara would not continue kill for the League anymore, for the first time experiencing heartbreak in her long life.

Noticing that she stopped struggling, Oliver loosened his grip on Nyssa as she got up on her feet.

"I don't want to go down this path anymore. Please…" Sara said as Nyssa's eyes were getting wet.

"Beloved—"

Using the opening, Oliver hit Nyssa in the head from behind, knocking her out.

* * *

"God, I'm such an idiot. I should've known she would do this." Sara sighed as Nyssa was locked up in the cell before one of the assassins entered.

"Ta-er al Usfar, why is the Heir to the Demon locked up?" The assassin demanded.

"Just a misunderstanding." Sara said.

The assassin narrowed his eyes but nodded, deciding it was better not to intervene as he left.

"What are we going to do? If he reports this back to Ra's, we're in big trouble." Oliver realized.

Sara sighed. "Ollie… let me handle this. Please."

"Sara…" Oliver sighed, realizing how much was Sara struggling between the two people she loves.

* * *

Nyssa was in her cell and in shackles as she saw her lover, or at least that's what Nyssa had thought they still were, facing her, staring through the bars.

"I didn't mean for things to turn out this way." Sara said.

"He corrupted you, don't you see?" Nyssa sneered.

"No." Sara shook her head. "Ollie only opened my eyes." She took a breath. "Nyssa, you should know, for what it's worth, I never wanted to hurt you. I really loved you."

"But not anymore." Nyssa realized, her eyes getting wet.

"I just can't take it anymore." Sara said. "The killing… it's tearing my soul apart. If you ever loved me… just let me go. Please. I don't want to go down this path anymore."

Sara's eyes were getting wet as Nyssa's vision was getting blurred by her own tears as she took a breath, about to do perhaps the hardest thing in her life, realizing that the life in the League was not fit for Sara.

"Ta-er al Usfar. In the name of Ra's al Ghul… the Demon's Head… I release you." Nyssa said, hurt and with tears in her eyes.

Sara took a breath as she was on verge of tears as well, while opening the door to her cell. "I'm sorry, Nyssa."

* * *

"Dante is dead?" Oliver demanded as an assassin scout entered.

"Yes, Al Sah-him. We found his corpse in an alley in the Glades. Arrows in the chest and heart." The scout nodded. "It appears Emiko was behind this as he attempted to have her mother killed."

Oliver narrowed his eyes, wondering…

"Instructions?" The assassin asked.

"What about her mother?" Oliver asked.

"Still in the Glades. Should we seize her?" The assassin asked.

"No. I need you to do something else." Oliver said. "Bring her in but do not take her by force. Make her know that she is in no danger from us, she is not to be harmed at all. Let me know when you find her, I need to take care of something else."

Though he was confused, the assassin nodded, leaving, to comply with Oliver's orders.

* * *

Nyssa just stared, on her knees before she heard another voice.

"Well, I guess I'm not the only one, who's got a lot to think about regarding broken heart."

Nyssa turned her head to see Helena.

"Do you wish to gloat? Mock me, Miss Bertinelli?" Nyssa demanded.

"I'm guessing this is the first time someone you loved, broke your heart?" Helena asked, not in ungentle but rather understanding tone.

"You would never understand…"

"I think I can understand more than you think." Helena interrupted as she sat down. "So, tell me, what's with the long face? It's not like either of us is going to get out of our cells anytime soon."

Nyssa considered before she took a breath. If she was going to spend the whole day locked up, might as well make it worth something, if there was someone else with her to talk.

* * *

_ **Starling City Train Station** _

Samantha and William were waiting for their train before they saw Oliver, immediately terrified as Samantha hugged William tightly.

"Samantha. I'm not going to hurt you." Oliver assured her.

"What do you want, Oliver?" Samantha demanded, with William avoiding looking at Oliver.

"Samantha… I know how it must look like but please, give me a chance to explain." Oliver said.

"I know everything I need to know. You're a—"

"Samantha. Please." Oliver pleaded, interrupting her. "I'm the same person you've known for the past year. I'm trying to be better, believe me. All I'm asking is for a few minutes of your time to hear me out and after that, you'll never have to see me again, either one of you, if you don't want to."

Samantha considered before nodding. "You have one hour before our train departs."

* * *

** _The Lair_ **

"How do we know when Slade is going to turn that thing on?" Roy asked.

"The moment he does, we should know, since it takes a lot of power from the grid." Felicity said before an alarm bleeped on her computer. "Speak of the Devil…"

* * *

_ **Starling City Train Station** _

"Look, I know there may be nothing that can excuse what happened but I just want you understand what happened was because…" Oliver stopped, when his phone went off. "Hold on." He answered the call. "I can't talk right now, Felicity."

"_I know. But you need to hear this. Facial recognition places Emiko in an abandoned building outside the city but in the past few months, it's had more owners than a Fortune 500 companies. Hospitals, shipping warehouse, you name it._" Felicity explained.

"It's a cover." Oliver realized.

"_Yeah, that's what I've been thinking. Might be Slade's and Emiko's hideout. There's been a large surge of power there a few moments ago, which means someone either plugged in the world's largest hair dryer or the bio-transfuser just went online._" Felicity said. "_The power cycle on the machine is very specific. You have 30 minutes, 40 tops._"

Oliver sighed. "Thanks. I'll be there ASAP." He hung up and took a breath as Samantha and William stared.

"What happened?" Samantha asked.

"Samantha… something happened and I have to go." Oliver said. "But for what it's worth, I just need you to understand, every time I've taken a life, I was trying to save a life. I know what Slade said to you, must sound horrible but he twisted all the facts."

Samantha and William stared, not sure what to believe. "What are you going to do?"

"Stop this. Once and for all." Oliver said. "Samantha, you and William need to run as far away as you can and stay invisible. It's for your own good."

Samantha nodded, knowing Oliver had a point. He was about to leave, when she spoke up. "Oliver. Be careful."

Oliver nodded before leaving.

* * *

_ **Starling City** _

Al Sah-him and Canary descended down from the roof access and saw the Iron Heights inmates on tables in a circle around the bio-transfuser, with one of the test subjects in the center of the circle, with tubes attached from him to the inmates, infusing them with the Mirakuru.

"Oh, my God…" Oliver whispered, wondering in how much pain they must be.

"It's amazing, isn't it?" Emiko gloated as she and Slade entered.

"What do you want?!" Oliver demanded as he looked at his half-sister.

"The same thing I want, kid." Slade said. "For you to suffer, like we both have suffered. You chose her… over Shado." He turned to Sara.

"That's not how it happened!" Oliver protested.

"Yes, it is! She told me!" Slade snarled, pointing to the corner of the room but no one was there, much to Oliver's and Sara's confusion before it hit them, realizing the depth of Slade's insanity.

"And we're going to destroy your family's legacy and you're going to die, knowing that you'll never be the hero you yearn to be to honor our father. Knowing that you'll be the villain, just like he was." Emiko said, smirking. "And I'll be the cause of both of your deaths. Our justice will finally be served."

Oliver paled, hoping he had misheard her as his and Sara's blood ran cold.

"What did you just say?" Oliver asked lowly.

"I had the chance to warn Robert about the Gambit." Emiko said, much to their shock. "It was rigged to explode… and I knew about it. Our father died because he didn't deserve to live. And neither do you."

Oliver glared but he chose a different tactic. "You may believe that… but does your mother? Do you think she would be honored by what have you done in her name?"

Emiko stiffened, hesitant.

"Emiko."

Emiko stiffened more, recognizing the voice. "Mom?"

One of the assassins entered with Kazumi, Emiko's mother. "They told me what you've done. I couldn't believe it… but…" She saw the table. "All those people…"

"You can't be here." Emiko said, on verge of tears.

"How else was I supposed to know the truth? Do you realize what have you done?!" Kazumi demanded.

"I did it all for you!" Emiko yelled.

"I never wanted this!" Kazumi exclaimed. "Did I spite Robert for leaving us? Yes. But I never wanted him dead! How many innocents have you killed because of this misguided revenge? How many more have to die?!"

"It's not that simple…" Emiko defended.

"Yes, it is." Kazumi said as she neared Emiko, caressing her cheek. "But it's not too late. Come home. We can fix this."

"You'd send me to prison?" Emiko asked.

"There's been enough death, honey." Kazumi pleaded as Emiko started to cry.

"No. Not yet." Emiko said and suddenly, there was a sound of metal piercing flesh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, Emiko was beyond redemption the moment she decided to let the Gambit go down and let Robert die.
> 
> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.


	18. Clarity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a failed attempt to stop Emiko and Slade, Oliver gains clarity in a life-threatening moment as things are about to come apart at seams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

Oliver and Sara stared in horror, while Slade stared in surprise as Kazumi stared, shock and pain across her face as she stumbled back and fell down, with blood seeping from her abdomen.

"You're a monster." Sara sneered, disgusted that Emiko stabbed her own mother, who was only trying to help her.

"This was all your doing!" Emiko shot back.

"You destroy everything, kid." Slade sneered.

In that moment, Diggle and Arsenal rushed in, shocked to see Emiko stab her own mother.

"Get her out of here!" Oliver ordered.

Diggle grabbed Kazumi as he and Arsenal got her out.

"This ends here!" Oliver snarled, having enough of it as he notched an arrow.

"If you could feel the power that is surging through me, you would know that I do not fear an arrow." Slade taunted, waving his sword around. "I am stronger than you can even imagine and soon I will not be alone."

Oliver fired an arrow into the fuse box as the room went dark and the machine stopped working. Oliver fired three arrows that Slade blocked with his sword. Emiko fired an arrow but Oliver and Sara dodged, while the assassins engaged the Circle's soldiers.

Emiko jumped over a table, kicking Sara back. Sara blocked the following kicks as they exchanged blows before Sara knocked her down.

"Your parents would both be ashamed of you." Sara said.

"Robert was always ashamed of me. What happened to my mother is your fault." Emiko sneered, justifying herself as Sara glared at her in disgust.

Slade tackled Oliver, slamming him to a concrete pillar, cracking it before throwing him over his shoulder.

"You can't hurt me, kid." Slade taunted.

Oliver fired two arrows into Slade's chest as the arrows beeped before exploding, knocking Slade down on the floor. Oliver got up and grabbed from the machine a vial with Mirakuru before he turned off the machine.

Sara dodged as Emiko attacked with her bow and blocked with her batons. Emiko aimed at Sara's head but Sara dodged and kicked Emiko as she staggered back. Emiko aimed at Sara's legs but Sara jumped and kicked her in the face.

"I'm going to make you pay for what you did." Sara sneered. "All those years of hell, it's all because of you!"

"You made your choice to go on the boat. You have only yourself to blame." Emiko said before pushing Sara back but Sara dodged as Emiko attacked again before hitting Emiko from behind, knocking her down.

"Move!" Oliver ordered as he fired a flashbang arrow, blinding Emiko and Slade before he and Sara retreated, alongside the assassins. "We're not going to win this tonight."

Sara then noticed the vial in Oliver's hand.

"Is that—"

"Yeah." Oliver nodded as he handed it to her. "We need to get this to S.T.A.R. Labs. Hopefully, they can create a cure."

"Slade has at least 20 guys like him and we need to find a way to stop them." Sara nodded.

* * *

"He's getting away." Slade said.

"Not for long. He's going to die. Buried under the rubble. Alone. Knowing that we'll be out there, destroying everything he loves." Emiko said as Slade smiled in satisfaction before she pulled out a detonator and pressed the trigger.

* * *

Suddenly, the ceiling above crumbled.

"Watch out!" Oliver cried out, pushing Sara forward as the rubble was falling down upon them and when the dust settled, Sara stared in horror as she was separated from Oliver, who was trapped under the rubble.

"Ollie! Ollie!" Sara exclaimed.

* * *

Oliver groaned as the debris was on top of him, trying to call out.

"Felicity… Roy… John…"

Oliver coughed as he tried to reach for an explosive arrow next to him before it was handed to him by someone he did not expect to see again.

"Here you go."

"Dad?" Oliver whispered, not believing his own eyes.

"Hi, Ollie. It's been a long time." Robert said.

"You haven't aged a day." Oliver said, once he could speak up. "I must have a really bad concussion."

"What could you expect? A building just fell on you." Robert said. "Just like how me and Malcolm planned to fix the Glades."

"But I stopped him." Oliver said as Robert sighed.

"Considering what your sister, my daughter… and your former best friend are up to… it might have been for nothing, kiddo, if you won't find a way out." Robert pointed out.

Oliver summoned all his strength to move the rubble before he rolled away and freed himself as Robert helped him get up.

"That's it. I knew you were strong. You're stronger than I am, Oliver." Robert said before holding Oliver's arm as bones cracked and Oliver screamed in pain. "Sorry. I had to." Oliver glared at Robert as he sighed. "I know you're angry—"

"Why wouldn't I be? You were unfaithful to Mom again. And look where that led us." Oliver looked around the rubble. "I have to warn Mom, Thea, John, Felicity, Roy, all of them. Slade's going to kill them all… because of me. I need to get out of here. I need to find them."

"Are you really going to kill my daughter? Your own sister?" Robert argued.

"She's not my sister anymore." Oliver growled.

"And how are you going to get out of here, Oliver?" Robert pointed out as Oliver saw that his bow was broken in two, when the ceiling collapsed.

Oliver tapped his comms, trying to call out. "Sara. Dig. Felicity. Roy. Anyone copy?"

"Don't worry about them. They're capable people, aren't they?" Robert argued.

"I hope you're right." Oliver said.

"What were my last words to you? 'Right my wrongs. Survive.' That's what you need to focus on." Robert said. "It's funny, that neither of your sisters are yours in full blood. Thea's only your mother's daughter. Emiko just mine."

"Well, your daughter left us both to die." Oliver drawled and Robert had the decency to look ashamed. "This is all your fault, not mine. And as usual, I have to clean up your mess."

"What are you going to do exactly? Fratricide? Pretty damning sin, isn't it? Perhaps even worse than whatever I or Malcolm had done." Robert pointed out.

"She made her choice. I tried to reach her. I tried to help her. But she left me no choice." Oliver said. "She let you die. And she tried to kill her own mother, when she tried to help her. And now she wants to kill my family. My friends. Everyone I love. Even though they have done nothing to her. She's a monster."

"So you decide to become one now, too?" Robert argued. "Haven't you been down this road before?"

"There is no other way, Dad." Oliver said.

"This line of thinking is going to keep you trapped here." Robert said.

* * *

Sara tried to pry out the rubble with her staff as she grunted, struggling until Nyssa showed up, helping her, much to her surprise, alongside Helena.

"What?" Sara asked, confused.

"I thought you might need help." Nyssa said.

"Nyssa, I—"

"Let's talk about this later, right now Oliver needs all the help he can get." Helena said.

* * *

"Are you sure that more payload is a good idea? You get this wrong, you're going to end up buried under the rubble." Robert pointed out.

"This is it. All of it, or I'm out of options." Oliver said as he was rigging the arrow.

"Why is it, that you always end up out of the frying pan, right into the fire?" Robert asked sarcastically.

"I'm here only for one reason and one reason only. Slade and Emiko." Oliver said coldly.

Robert chuckled. "My daughter. Your half-sister. And your former best friend."

"It doesn't matter who they once were to me! What matters is finding them and stopping them before they hurt anyone else!" Oliver exploded. "It's something you should appreciate."

"What? Because of what Emiko did to us and what Slade is about to do to your friends and family?" Robert questioned.

"No, because of what you did!" Oliver yelled and Robert was silent. "I spent last year trying to fix what you and Malcolm did. And my Mom. And when I finally did it, I had to then fix my own mess with Slade until I found out that you made another mess. I knew you weren't perfect… but can you imagine what it's like, realizing that your family has done worse mistakes than you could have imagined that they could? Sometimes I wish… I wish that you had told me and Mom everything about the Undertaking and Emiko sooner. Maybe I wouldn't be in this mess right now."

Robert sighed. "You're right, Oliver. I should've been honest with you, Thea and your mother and more loyal. But I was stuck in my own cycle, just like you and Sara are right now and you will keep being stuck until you both break free!"

Oliver sighed and considered. "No. This is bigger than you. This is bigger than both of us. The choices that Emiko made, they are on her. The choices that Slade's making, they might be on me. They might be on the Mirakuru… but now I have the chance to fix it."

"What are you going to do?" Robert asked.

"I'm going to finish this." Oliver said as he aimed an arrow at the rubble and fired as it exploded. "They can blame me for Shado and for your mistakes for the rest of their lives. I'm done blaming myself."

* * *

"It's an explosion." Nyssa said upon hearing something.

"It's Ollie. Get back! Everyone, get back!" Sara ordered as they backed off. The rubble exploded as they saw Oliver get out.

"Ollie." Sara breathed out as she hugged him tightly.

"I'm OK, Sara. I'm OK." Oliver assured her.

* * *

"Where's Slade and Emiko?" Oliver asked as he questioned one of the assassins.

"When we cleared the rubble, the place was empty." The assassin said as Oliver sighed.

"Which means that the Ninth Circle has at least fifty men just like Slade." Sara groaned before Oliver tapped his comms as he pulled out the vial with Mirakuru.

"Felicity. I need you to do something for me. Are you still in contact with S.T.A.R. Labs?" Oliver called out.

* * *

"What do you plan to do?" Emiko asked Slade as they were in the morgue.

"The kid is resilient. I'll give him that." Slade said as Emiko covered her mother's corpse with the sheet, making Slade feel some sympathy for her. "He destroys everything he touches."

"He does. And they're all going to pay. In full." Emiko vowed as the army of Mirakuru soldiers came to.

* * *

"Thank you." Oliver said as he, Sara, Diggle and Roy met with Helena and Nyssa. "Not that I don't appreciate what you did but how did you get out?"

"Do you think my own men would not listen to me?" Nyssa pointed out and Oliver sighed.

"I had a little chat with your friend." Helena said. "Something about nutjob father leading a cult of zealot assassins?"

"I've had some time to think and… I admit I might have let my feelings get the best of me." Nyssa said and Oliver had to fight the desire to scoff. "And looking back, I realize my father never approved of us together." She turned to Sara.

"You still want to kill me?" Oliver questioned.

"I can see you care for each other… and I will respect that." Nyssa said before nearing Oliver. "But break her heart and I'll make you feel pain unlike anything you have ever experienced." She whispered so lowly Oliver felt a chill go down his spine.

* * *

** _Laurel's apartment_ **

Laurel was with Tommy, watching TV before Tommy's phone rang as he answered the call.

"Yeah, Ollie? Wait, slow down. What do you… OK." Tommy sighed as he hung up.

"What is it?" Laurel asked.

"All he said was that we're in danger and that we need to run and lay low." Tommy said and Laurel paled, realizing what was going on.

"Oh, God…"

"Yeah, I know." Tommy nodded as Laurel started packing up.

* * *

** _Queen Manor_ **

Oliver burst the manor as Moira and Thea looked at him in surprise.

"Oliver, are you alright? What's going on?" Moira asked.

"It's a long story and I don't have time to explain but you need to run. Now. Leave Starling. Tonight." Oliver urged.

Knowing how agitated he was, Moira and Thea did not think twice as they entered the limo, realizing things were about to get ugly.

"What are you going to do?" Thea asked as Oliver took a breath.

"I'm going to end this. Once and for all." Oliver said.

* * *

** _Starling City_ **

"Slade. They found them." Emiko said as Slade was watching his army waking up.

"Good." Slade smirked. "The kid was resilient up until now. I'll give him that. He thinks he can beat me at my game? Let's see how he can face these odds."

Over fifty men then came to, putting on Deathstroke masks as the Ninth Circle soldiers were preparing their weapons.

* * *

Beatrice and Virgil looked disturbed as they walked away.

"The council is being concerned about our leader." Virgil said.

"Discretion has been our ally for centuries. The world may know about us now but we were always subtle. And now she's taking all the subtlety away." Beatrice said.

"And?" Virgil asked.

"The council is making a vote, whether we should remove Emiko as the leader." Beatrice said.

"If this succeeds—"

"It matters not. She has become a loose cannon and a liability."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think you all know who Emiko and Slade found. And I just couldn't see a way to fit in the "choice" with Thea and Moira but wait until the climax of the story. As I've mentioned before, I don't plan the rushed stupid redemption with Emiko but I promise you, she is going to get exactly what she deserves.
> 
> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.


	19. Final battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Arrow makes one last stand against Slade and Emiko and the Mirakuru army and the Ninth Circle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

The Mirakuru army was tearing the city apart, alongside the Ninth Circle's operatives.

In SCPD, one of the men wearing Deathstroke masks threw Hilton aside as the other officers tried to shoot him down. Another officer tried to hit him with a nightstick but the soldier threw him away like a ragdoll.

"Everybody down!" Quentin shouted as he pulled a pin from a belt of grenades and threw it at the soldier, while the remaining officers took cover, the explosion killing the soldier as debris flew around.

"It's like these things are not even human." Hilton muttered.

"Because they're not." Quentin said, already suspecting what they were. "Guys. Look, forget about what you've been taught. Shoot to kill. Aim for their hearts, their heads, it's life or death. Don't try to take them in, you'll only get yourselves killed."

"Quentin—" Pike tried to protest.

"This isn't about upholding the law anymore, this is about surviving!" Quentin said. "These things are monsters. And it takes monsters to stop monsters." He pointed out, citing Taiana as everyone realized who was he talking about.

"You want to rely on the vigilantes?" Pike demanded.

"The Arrow." Quentin corrected. "Lieutenant, I know he's breaking the law but what we're up against, it's not about the law, it's about survival. We got masks tearing our city to pieces and we're going to need a mask to stop them."

Pike considered for a moment before sighing. "Make the call. And considering you know more about what's going on over everyone else I got, I need you making decisions and leading these men."

"What about the National Guard?" An officer inquired.

"The mayor has called them already." Pike said.

"They might not make it in time." Quentin pointed out.

* * *

"_Oliver. Oliver, do you copy?_" Felicity called out.

"Talk to me, Felicity." Oliver said.

"_S.T.A.R. Labs called. They have a cure. Not sure if it's enough to stop Slade's army but there's a courier en route._" Felicity said.

"Where is it?" Oliver demanded.

* * *

Oliver, Sara, Roy and Nyssa were at the driveway as they saw the S.T.A.R. Labs van upside down.

"Are you OK? Are you hurt?" Oliver asked before they saw the courier bruised and beaten up, with the briefcase cuffed to his wrist.

"Could've been worse." The courier groaned.

"We need to get out of here." Sara said as they saw Slade's men and the Ninth Circle's soldiers approach them before the League's assassins appeared, shooting at them.

"We need to fall back." Oliver said as he, Sara, Nyssa and Roy retreated, while the League was trying to cover them.

"We'll buy you enough time to retreat." One of the assassins said as Oliver, Sara, Nyssa and Roy ran off.

* * *

_The Lair_

Felicity and Diggle heard banging.

"What was that?" Felicity demanded before two men in Deathstroke masks appeared. "Oh, frak!"

Diggle pulled out his gun and fired but the Mirakuru soldiers were unfazed.

* * *

_Starling City_

"_Aaaaaagh!_"

"Felicity!" Oliver shouted.

* * *

Diggle and Felicity ran out, with the Mirakuru soldiers chasing them before the League's assassins descended from above, shooting at the soldiers in the head and in the hearts.

"Are you alright?" One of the assassins asked and Felicity nodded, freaked out. "You need to get somewhere safe."

* * *

_Later, clock tower_

Oliver stared at the city in flames. "How are we supposed to win? I've been trying to right my father's wrongs and yet our past keeps coming back to haunt us. Emiko. Slade. All I ever wanted was to save my city and I couldn't have imagined something like this was possible."

"What's happening now isn't your fault." Felicity said.

"Maybe not. But no matter what I do, they keep winning." Oliver said, leaving, Diggle, Roy and Felicity sad that they still were unable to reach him, alongside Sara. "I tried to honor my father. Yao Fei. Shado. But—"

"You honor the dead by fighting." Felicity pointed out. "And you are _not _done fighting! Malcolm Merlyn, the Count, the Triad, everyone who's ever tried to hurt this city, you stopped them! And you've beaten worse odds before! And you will stop Slade and Emiko."

"I don't know if I can." Oliver sighed.

"Neither do I. But what I do know is that you are not alone. And I believe in you." Felicity said.

"No matter what happens, we're with you until the end of the line." Diggle said.

"For five years you were on your own but not anymore. We're in this together, Oliver." Roy said.

"How do we know the cure is going to work?" Oliver asked as Felicity opened the briefcase.

"There's only one way to find out. But what they sent us might not be enough to stop Slade's army." Felicity said.

"As long as we use it on Slade and it works, it doesn't matter." Oliver said.

"We only have just a couple of shots. No mistakes." Sara said.

"Orders, Al Sah-him?" One of the assassins asked.

"Put them down. Permanently." Oliver ordered.

* * *

_ Starling City _

The assassins started to hunt the Mirakuru army, cutting heads off, shooting them in the hearts or heads and killing the Ninth Circle's soldiers.

Roy and the assassins fired arrows and Helena fired crossbow bolts, shooting down the Ninth Circle's men before the assassins pulled out blades, engaging the Mirakuru soldiers and slicing their heads off. Roy rolled away as one of the Mirakuru soldiers slammed his fists to the floor and jammed the injection arrow with the cure into his chest before knocking him out.

Helena dodged as one of the Mirakuru soldiers attacked her and kicked him back. The soldier threw her away but Helena grabbed a rebar and impaled it on his head.

Nyssa flipped back as two of the Ninth Circle's men attacked with Kukri knives. Nyssa blocked with her bow before she hit one of them in the face and kicked another one in the leg. Nyssa pulled out her sword and stabbed one of them in the chest before finishing off the other one.

Oliver and Sara dodged as one of the Ninth Circle's operatives rushed at them. Oliver kicked him in the leg, as he fell on his knees before Sara grabbed him in neck lock and snapped his neck.

"Where's Slade and Emiko?" Sara snarled. "Tell me and I'll make it quick."

Oliver suddenly got a call as he tapped his earpiece. "Hello?"

"_You've been busy, big brother._"

Oliver glared. "It's over, Emiko. Your and Slade's army is broken. Your men are being beaten. You've lost."

"_And we pity them._" Slade called out. "_But once again, you miss the point. I have the ones you love. You're going to meet me where I say. Otherwise, I'm going to kill him._"

"I'm done playing your games!" Oliver exploded.

"_You're done, when I say you're done!_" Slade roared. "_It was smart, to send your family and friends away but you're not the only one with many resources. I'll admit, you've grown smarter and they're quite slippery. Your mother… and your son._"

* * *

Slade smirked as the Circle's operatives brought in terrified Moira and William.

* * *

The Arrow and Canary snuck into old factory as they were lurking in the dark.

"_Twitch and I will open your throat._" Slade's voice echoed throughout the factory as the Arrow notched an arrow. "_My first words to you, do you remember? I do. I remember the exact moment. My blade against your neck. Just like my blade is against the neck of those most dear to you. If only I'd killed you then, everything would be different._"

They neared Slade and Emiko as Slade had the sword against William's throat.

"Drop your weapons." Slade ordered. "Do it."

They both reluctantly complied as they heard Moira trying to fight back as another one of Slade's lackeys dragged her to the scene. "Yes, countless nights dreaming of taking from you all that you took from me."

"By killing those he cares about the most? The ones he loves?" Sara asked.

"Yes." Slade said.

"Like you love Shado." Oliver murmured.

"Yes." Slade replied.

"You see her, don't you?" Oliver realized. "Well, what does she look like in your madness, Slade?" Slade put William on his knees as they glared at him. "What does she say to you? I remember her being beautiful. Young. Kind. She would be horrified by what you've done in her name."

"What have I done?" Slade growled, putting the sword away from William for a moment as the boy breathed out, terrified. "What I have done is what you lack the courage to do! To fight for her! So, when their bodies lie at your feet, their blood wet against your skin, then you will know how I feel!" He roared, glaring at both vigilantes.

"We already know how you feel." Sara said.

"We know what it's like to hate, to want revenge." The Arrow continued. "And now we know how it feels to see our enemy so distracted… he doesn't see the real danger is so close to him."

Slade and Emiko were completely perplexed before Diggle shot Slade from behind with a dart with the cure. Slade cried out in pain as he pulled the dart out of his neck.

"Kill them!" Slade ordered.

Before either Slade's or Emiko's men could make a move, Helena, Diggle, Nyssa and Roy appeared, shooting them with the cure and taking them out.

"Get them out of here!" Oliver ordered as Helena, Diggle, Nyssa and Roy accompanied William and Moira out.

"This isn't over yet." Emiko sneered.

"This ends here!" Oliver snarled.

Oliver attacked Slade, now finally on even footing. He used his bow to block Slade's sword, forcing him backward and kicking him through a glass door onto the roof's catwalk.

Slade scrambled back to his feet as Oliver stepped out and attacked, swinging his sword. Oliver ducked and blocked, but now he was forced back. A kick to the gut sent him to one knee, and he lifted his bow to block the descending sword, pushing it away.

* * *

Sara dodged as Emiko fired an arrow. Emiko raised her bow, blocking Sara's attacks with her sticks.

"You've joined him? Let me show you how he destroys everything around him." Emiko said.

"I've only seen you destroy everything around you." Sara sneered.

Sara jumped back, while Emiko attacked with her bow. Emiko threw a pair of knives but Sara blocked them with her batons. They both exchanged blows before Sara kicked Emiko in the midsection as she fell down. Emiko recovered and jumped at Sara, wrapping her legs around her and knocking her down before both girls got up.

* * *

Slade ripped Oliver's mask off as he glared.

"The Mirakuru isn't what made me hate you!" Slade snarled. Oliver dodged as Slade swung his sword before he grabbed Oliver by his throat as they turned to see Sara and Emiko fight. "This ends tonight, kid. But maybe I'll be merciful enough to let you live long enough to watch her die again!" He roared as he lifted Oliver into the air.

* * *

Sara and Emiko exchanged strikes with their weapons before both women clashed with their weapons as they were knocked away and they started to fight in hand-to-hand combat.

"This isn't going to change what happened." Sara said.

"As long as the Queen's legacy is worth nothing, I'm fine with it." Emiko said.

Sara grabbed Emiko's hand as Emiko attempted to stab her with her knife. Sara knocked the knife off Emiko's hand and elbowed her in the face and punched her in the chest, knocking her back. Sara blocked Emiko's punches before kicking her in the leg as Emiko fell down. As Sara attempted to finish her off, Emiko wrapped her legs around Sara's arm and flipped her, knocking her down.

* * *

Oliver broke free of Slade's grip and continued the assault, blocking his sword but taking a reverse crescent kick in the kidneys. He spun around and punched Slade in the gut before blocking another sword strike, and kicking him hard in the gut, sending him tumbling back.

* * *

Both Sara and Emiko recovered and rushed at each other. Sara blocked with her batons as Emiko fired arrows and knocked her down. Emiko again tried to attack but Sara dodged and hit her in the back as Emiko fell over the railing down below and Sara sighed in relief.

* * *

Oliver and Slade both laid on the roof, exhausted and hurting.

"We both know there's only one way that this can end. To beat me, kid, you're gonna have to kill me." Slade said, groaning as both men staggered back to their feet. "But in the moment of my death, you'll prove one thing. That you are… a murderer."

Slade roared as he and Oliver rushed at each other and Oliver kicked him, sending him off the roof down onto the ground. As Slade landed on his back, Oliver descended from above.

Slade got up on his feet and Oliver threw a punch but Slade dodged and hit Oliver in the face, then he punched Oliver again before rushing at him with his sword, aiming at his heart but Oliver blocked the sword and knocked Slade against a concrete pillar before firing two bola arrows, restraining Slade.

"You can kill me, or not." Slade said tiredly. "Either way, I win."

"I am going to kill you… but not because I'm a killer. Because you're a monster. And I'll stop you, whatever it takes." Oliver said before he jammed an arrow into Slade's throat as Slade gagged, blood pouring from his neck and mouth. "You can blame me for Shado all you want… but I am done blaming myself. Goodbye, Slade."

Slade glared and breathed out at the man, who had once upon a time been his brother before he tilted his head and drew his last breath and light left his eye and Oliver's eyes got wet. Oliver closed Slade's eye, mourning for the friend and brother Slade had been on Lian Yu.

"Ollie." Sara said and Oliver turned to her as she limped towards him, bruised and bloodied before she saw dead Slade restrained to the pillar. "Is he—"

"It's over, Sara. It's over." Oliver said, hugging her tightly before they saw Emiko, bleeding out and limping.

"You've won…" Emiko said as they turned to her, surprised she was still standing. "You've beaten Slade. You've stopped my men. They turned their backs on me. They've retreated." She fell down on her knees, stretching her arms. "Do it. Finish it, brother."

"Emiko…" Oliver whispered, surprised she had a death wish.

"I'm never going to stop coming after you. No prison can keep me. You know that. Come on! Kill me!" Emiko urged.

"No!" Oliver shouted as he dropped his bow and pointed at Emiko, glaring. "I'm not going to kill you, Emiko. Not because I don't want to but God knows I want to kill you! But you don't get to destroy who I am! I'm never going to give you or anyone else the satisfaction that they're right about me! You're going to live the rest of your life in a cage, away from everyone else, knowing that this city, my family rejected you! It beat you! I BEAT YOU! It's over, Emiko! You've lost!"

Emiko seethed, glaring as Oliver and Sara were about to leave. Emiko pulled out a knife and rushed at Oliver before a gunshot rang out.

Oliver and Sara both whirled around and saw Emiko frozen before blood poured from her chest and she fell down, dead as they saw Moira with a gun in her hand.

"That was for Robert." Moira whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As much as my feelings about Felicity are mixed, admit it, her speech to Oliver about not done fighting is one of her best moments. Plus, remember, in this they had few days to make the cure and in the show it was 2-3 weeks, if I'm correct, so they had just a few shots to stop Slade, not an entire army.
> 
> And I doubt Mirakuru could heal a headshot or shot in the heart, since Cyrus Gold got put down, when the ceiling fell down on him.
> 
> And I might get some flak for killing Slade off but I've already established in "The Journey of the Hero" that Future Slade wanted them to kill him. Plus, let's be honest, the only reason Oliver spared Slade in the show was because of Tommy's death and that did not happen here and as much as I liked redeemed and reformed Slade in Seasons 5-6, despite that the time travelers knew that Slade could be redeemed, would they really risk him living, even if he was cured?
> 
> And originally, I wanted Emiko's ending to be like Slade's in the show, ending up in prison on Lian Yu but after watching Crisis on Infinite Earths, which royally pissed me off, I did not want to bother with her. And frankly, my opinion on Oliver killing Emiko is mixed. On one hand, she is an irredeemable monster for letting Robert die but on the other hand, I'm not sure I want Oliver to have the blood of his own sister on his hands and besides, if anyone else than Oliver deserves to kill her, it's Moira and Thea.
> 
> One more chapter to go.
> 
> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.


	20. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone deals with the aftermath of the Siege.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

"Is it over?" Oliver asked as the League was ready to leave as he and Sara met with Nyssa met outside the city.

"The Mirakuru soldiers have been dealt with and the Ninth Circle has retreated. It won't take long before we track them down." Nyssa said.

"Nyssa…" Oliver took a breath. "Thank you. Thank you for everything."

"You will still need to explain yourself to my father, though." Nyssa said before turning to Sara. "Sara…"

"I know." Sara nodded. "For what it's worth, I wish things had been different. I really do. And I'm never going to regret the time that we had together."

"But we both know you don't belong with the League." Nyssa nodded before kissing Sara and pulling away. "Just promise me you'll stay strong."

"I will." Sara nodded as Nyssa turned to Oliver.

"I may not approve of your relationship with her… but I can see you make her happy. And I can see why she likes you and I will respect that. But break her heart…" Nyssa glared and Oliver nodded.

"Noted." Oliver said, knowing better than to make her angry as he chuckled.

* * *

Oliver accompanied William to SCPD, where was Samantha, who hugged him tightly.

"Hey, honey." Samantha said, relieved.

"Mom!" William said as they laughed, tears filling their eyes as they hugged each other.

"Thank God you're OK." Samantha said.

"Sara!"

Oliver and Sara turned around to see Laurel, Tommy and Quentin running towards them.

"You're OK."

"Thank God."

"Dad. Laurel. Tommy." Sara said as they approached her.

"I can't believe you're back." Quentin sobbed, hugging her tightly.

"It's OK. I'm home."

Quentin turned to Oliver and smiled. "Oliver… thank you. Thank you for bringing her home."

"You did it." Tommy said as he and Oliver smiled. "You saved this city. They can call the Arrow a monster… but I know what he is. A hero. And as long as the people who love you and know you, see you for who you are, it doesn't matter what others think."

* * *

Oliver met Moira and Thea in the hospital as they turned to him, wondering how he would react from Moira killing his sister.

"Oliver… for what it's worth… I'm sorry." Moira said. "I know she was your sister—"

"No." Oliver cut her off. "She… she may have been my sister once upon a time… but she knew about the Gambit going down and didn't warn Dad. I tried to reach her… I tried to help her… but she made her choice. Emiko Adachi was a monster. She wasn't my sister." He turned to Thea. "You are. You're my family."

Oliver, Moira and Thea hugged each other tightly.

* * *

Oliver stared at the horizon of the city from a rooftop, considering.

"Celebrating your victory, Al Sah-him?"

Oliver turned around to face Ra's.

"Thinking." Oliver said.

"How much time do you have before I call you back?" Ra's said with a smile on his face. "I've heard what happened. You came at odds with my daughter, since she was in relationship with Ta-er al Usfar. Miss Lance. And she decided to release her because of you. And Nyssa has become somewhat… less fierce than I remember."

"If you're asking me if I intended to make a mess in the League, the answer is 'no'." Oliver said.

"Sarab… your friend Maseo said you were stubborn. And I admire and respect your resilience. You defeated ones of the strongest people I've ever seen. That's why I wanted you to join us." Ra's said.

"I thought it was the only way." Oliver considered.

"Yet you are struggling between your ability to kill and your desire to show mercy. Which you wanted to show to Ta-er al Usfar." Ra's said and Oliver nodded. "And there is no place in the League for such as yours. Al Sah-him. I release you. You may reclaim your name and your past life."

"Thank you." Oliver said as he walked away.

Ra's smiled, considering.

"He is meant for much more than be one of yours." A new voice called out with an Eastern accent.

"Do you truly believe that, Talia?" Ra's said.

"Father, honestly. Oliver Queen. An assassin?" Talia asked as she stepped up from the shadows. "There is someone else, who can equal in stubbornness with him."

Ra's face twitched, both of them remembering a certain detective, Ra's with annoyed expression in his face while Talia smirked.

* * *

** _Later, Starling City Cemetery_ **

"I can't believe you want to bury those bastards after what they did." Samantha said as they stood over the fresh pile of dirt at the unmarked graves.

"I didn't know Emiko that well… but… she deserved that much. And you didn't know Slade back then." Oliver said and Laurel, Quentin, Tommy, Moira, Thea, Roy, Diggle and Felicity were barely able to keep a straight face, knowing now what kind of man Slade was. "I'm not burying the monsters they were… but the good people they were once upon a time. Emiko tried to honor Dad before the Gambit. And on the island, Slade was like a brother to me. Without him… I wouldn't be here today. He helped me survive. I made it home because of him. And I got to see my family again. But then he became a monster because of me."

"Ollie…" Thea breathed out as the ones, who were now aware of what he had been through, were worried about Oliver.

"But I'm done blaming myself." Oliver said. "I blamed myself for a lot of things ever since Dad died. Not anymore. It's time for me to let go… and move on."

"No matter what happens, we're here for you." Tommy said.

"You're with us now. And we're gonna help you until the end of the line." Roy said.

"And we'll be fighting by your side until the end." Diggle nodded.

"We've got your back." Felicity nodded.

"I've been thinking a lot about what's happened… and maybe I should listen more to what you've said." Helena said. "You've been trying to be a better person. Maybe I should try that too."

"Dad and I settled out some things. All charges against her are dropped." Laurel said.

"We've all come a long way. What matters is that you're all home here. With your family. Both of you." Quentin said as they all hugged Oliver and Sara tightly before Oliver turned to Samantha and William, once they let go.

"So… you're the Arrow." Samantha said. "And—"

"Samantha—"

"Oliver… I just wanted to say, I'm sorry for what I said." Samantha said. "You're not a murderer. You're a hero. You saved my son. And you were there for him, when he needed you. And that is more than I could ever ask for from the father of my child."

Oliver nodded as he and William hugged each other. "Come here, buddy."

"Thanks, Dad." William said.

* * *

** _Later, Queen Manor_ **

Sara entered Oliver's bedroom as he stared outside the window into the garden.

"We've come a long way since the Gambit, have we?" Sara said.

"Six years ago, I never would've imagined things like that." Oliver said.

"Thank you, Ollie." Sara said as he turned to her. "Thank you for never giving up on me. For helping me find the light."

"I'm never gonna give up on you." Oliver said.

"And I don't want to be in that darkness anymore." Sara said sadly.

"You don't have to be. Because…"

"…I'm home." Sara said before they kissed fiercely, Sara ripping off Oliver's shirt as he took off her top as they laid down on the bed, making out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally, I planned it a little differently, with Oliver staying in the League until the sequel, where H.I.V.E. and Darhk would be the main antagonists but the Arrowverse version Crisis on Infinite Earths honestly killed dozens of plot bunnies I had, so I decided to end the series with this story, with Oliver and Sara free from the League and back together.
> 
> Thank you to everyone, who has followed and favorited this story, alongside with its prequel, "The Journey of the Hero". Man, it's been a ride and I myself have highly enjoyed writing both stories.
> 
> I am not going to write a sequel, despite that I originally planned to, because frankly, Crisis on Infinite Earths ruined a lot of the plot bunnies I had but if anyone decides to write a sequel to this on their own, give me a heads-up and credit for it.
> 
> And if anyone decides to write watch-it flashback story of Arrow, they are welcome to use my transcript from "The Journey of the Hero", as long as they acknowledge they are using my work.
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed the story to its end.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
